Enchantment of the Heart
by Velf
Summary: A few more days in Chihiro's new life. Will her fledgling relationship with Haku blossom? Or fall fowl of the differences between immortal and mortal? An Epilogue to Courage of the Spirit.
1. Taking Account

An Epilogue

(A/N) **An inappropriate title perhaps, but the best one I could come up with, inappropriate because it's really too long to be an epilogue. So why have I chosen to write an epilogue? Well I was not too sure if I was ready to commit to a full-blown sequel, but also my mailbox keeps filling up with requests for more chapters from VELF. I must admit I have missed writing and I felt that after reading over my own work once more there was something missing. I ended Courage of the Spirit not long after I got Chihiro and Haku together and I now feel that I have missed an entire plot theme. **

**Surely it can't be easy to love a Dragon/God? Normal relationships are hard enough, how many more problems would Chihiro and Haku have to cope with? So that's the main theme of this story. Thiswill bea window into a few more days in Chihiro's new life in the spirit world. As you will see, being a human among immortals can be a bit frustrating at times. As always I've tried to inject realism into fantasy, this has meant upping the rating a bit, sorry folks had to be done. Not much action for you adrenalin junkies, but fluff abounds. **

_**Taking Account. **_

Chihiro wandered along the dark hallway humming to herself. Clutched in her hands she held two leather-bound volumes. She was practically skipping down the corridor. Later perhaps she would celebrate her triumph with her sisters, though she would have to "borrow" some snowberry wine from Haku as she had precious little vodka left. Linca would probably mix up some sort of deadly cocktail, with Rin's assistance. Chihiro grinned to herself; Rin had really fallen into Linca's slightly depraved ways. The spirit woman had little tolerance for alcohol and moaned terribly when she had a hangover. Haku had said that the next time the "_girls_" decided to have a night in together he would force feed them all his preferred hangover cure of eels viscera, before they stated drinking.

"_It's purely a pre-emptive measure you understand," _he had said haughtily. Chihiro had tried to pinch him but he had just disappeared.

"Coward," she mumbled to herself. Then her smile returned; what penalty would he exact if he found her "borrowing" his very rare and expensive wine? That could turn out to be more fun than spending the night with her sisters.

Things were going well between herself and the dragon. There were difficulties; of course there were. For one thing, their temperaments were vastly different. She had a temper like quicksilver, but she was quick to forgive and to say sorry. He was slow to anger and as unpredictable as the weather when he was in a mood. He also had a tendency to hold the odd grudge. She had adapted to his moods and had started to devise ways to bring him out of them; or even better she could now avoid some of his flashpoints altogether. She still found him exasperating at times. The arrogance of the immortal was something that really got under her skin. If she heard the phrase _"Only Human"_ one more time, she would go insane. He was also fiercely protective of her and she found that a little stifling at times. However, none of these things mattered when he kissed her. Chihiro was sure, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that he was the person she had been born to kiss. She shrugged inwardly.

"_Who am I to argue with my fate, especially when she has been so kind to me of late?" _As she approached Haku's quarters, the door opened and Bou stumbled out.

"Sen!" the over-sized baby cried, throwing his arms wide. Chihiro laughed and hugged him with one arm, unwilling to drop her precious books.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Bou!" She sighed. It had been at least three months since Bou had gone to live with Zeniba; she had not seen him since. He had started to lose some of his chubbiness and downy dark hair was starting to grow on his head. Chihiro guessed that he would not be a baby for much longer.

"Auntie Zeniba brought me for a visit. Can we play later? I'm going to my old room and Auntie said I could pack some more of my toys to bring back with us. Will you help me?" babbled the baby.

"Of course, I'd be glad to help." Chihiro patted Bou's arm. "But I have a meeting with Haku first." Bou's face clouded.

"Is he nice to you? Dragons can be nasty you know. You could always come and live with Auntie and me." Chihiro smiled, touched and amused at Bou's concern for her.

"He is very nice to me and if he even thinks of being nasty I'll beat him senseless…"

"Oh, really?" drawled a low masculine voice. Chihiro turned to see Haku leaning casually against the doorframe. The sight of him still had the power to make her pulse hammer. Tall, lithe and graceful in body, with a fine boned angular face and generous lips. His greenish black hair had a tendency to fall into his brilliantly jade green eyes. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to know where I stand. I guess I better start behaving myself unless I want to be beaten to a bloody pulp." Chihiro chuckled at him; she knew that the dangerous tone he was using was merely bravado.

"Don't behave too much." She grinned at him and then turned her voice sultry and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I like it when you're bad." She laughed to herself again and a crooked smile touched the dragon's lips. Bou frowned. Whatever they were talking about it seemed a bit silly to him. If they were in love, and his Auntie had assured him that they were, then he was never going to fall in love. It made you quite crazy.

"Well," he mumbled uncertainly. "I'm going now." And he ambled away. Chihiro poked Haku playfully in the stomach with her free hand.

"You wicked old dragon, must you intimidate all my friends?" He smiled gently and touched her face, tenderly running his fingers across her cheek and down her neck. She shuddered with delight.

"I don't like sharing you," he whispered. "I am jealous of every moment you spend with others." He caught her around the waist pulling her to him. "I've decided that you should have less friends. Your sisters you can keep because they are impossible to intimidate, but your other acquaintances must be removed. Your time is far to divided; I should be the centre of your universe. You are my property and you shall do as you are told." He tightened his grip, pressing himself against her.

"Well," she said lightly, "when have you ever known me to do as I am told? I may be persuaded however. A couple of bottles of your wine would be a good start. After a few years and some very expensive gifts, who knows? I may even obey you." He chuckled; she felt the pleasant sound vibrate in his chest. He bent his head to kiss her and she tipped her own head up in the expectation of his soft lips on hers, she let her eyes flutter closed.

"UH!" The sudden noise made her jump. Her head snapped around in the direction of the sound. It was only then that Chihiro realised that they were not alone. No-face was hovering in the shadows of Haku's office and Zeniba was seated at Haku's desk. The old witch was ginning from ear to ear, her plate sized brown eyes where wide and held a mischievous glint. She seemed to have been quite content to watch Chihiro and Haku without announcing her presence. Chihiro nodded her thanks to No-Face and glared at the witch.

"Don't mind me," simpered Zeniba, "please continue."

Haku did not seem at all affected by the witches spying. "Thank you," he said coolly. "I was going to do so anyway but it's nice to have your endorsement." Before Chihiro could protest he took her face firmly in his hands and planted a deliberately sloppy and wet kiss on her mouth. She pulled away from him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed, "I know you can do better than that." He gave her a meaningful look.

"Later, we have company." She pulled a face at him. Another chair appeared by Zeniba. Chihiro sat and Haku returned to his own chair on the opposite side of his mahogany desk. Chihiro looked down at her hands; they were empty. She also knew who the culprit was for the sly theft. Haku snapped his figures and her account books appeared before him. He flipped through the books quickly, reading at an incredible speed. After two minutes of complete silence he looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm impressed, I could not have sorted out the mess Yubaba left, she had a "_unique_" way of book keeping to say the least. You are to be congratulated I think."

"Thank you," she mumbled and inwardly glowed at his praise.

"So," he said leaning back. "We are basically doing better than we ever have. Since Yubaba's disappearance we are making an obscene amount of money."

"Don't think that she will never return Haku. She's just biding her time," said Zeniba darkly.

"I have always assumed she would return," said Haku, "If she returned tomorrow she would be welcomed back. She did after all helpbuild this place and is an intrinsic part of it." He paused and frowned. "However, if she turns up with a small army and demands I leave, she will receive quite another welcome."

Chihiro grinned to herself. She knew it was probably childish but she quite liked it when Haku was serious and threatening. It made her more feminine side melt when she saw his eyes glow with green fire and he would bear his teeth slightly without realising it. He was dangerous she supposed and she should probably not appreciate his more feral tendencies the way she did; but she knew she was perfectly safe. He would never harm her. Besides if he even thought about it her sisters would kill him. Rin was a deadly fighter with almost any weapon, but she did not really need one, her hands and feet could inflict just as much damage. Also Linca would protect her, she could scold him to death. Chihiro's grin widened at that particular image. Haku continued his conversation with Zeniba unaware of the inward battle Chihiro was waging with herself, desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

"I was given this position by the Old Ones themselves. I do not intend to give it up to your sister. I'm sure there is a good reason I am here, they just have not informed me." Suddenly he looked around and Chihiro received the full force of his displeased gaze. She covered her mouth with her hands and her shoulders shook.

"What are you smiling at? It's very distracting. I am trying to be serious Chihiro. Depending on how Yubaba acts we could have a war on our hands." Chihiro did her best to stifle a giggle but it came out as a snort. The image of Haku being scolded into submission by Linca would not leave her mind. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Humans!" he muttered. Chihiro finally managed to master herself once more and asked the question that had been hanging over her all week.

"So now I've finished the accounts what will I do?" Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Well you have a lesson with Rin in an hour." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean Haku," she sighed.

"She will need new employment, she can't be my sisters assistant with my sister not here," said Zeniba. Haku rubbed his chin.

"I guess she will just have to be my assistant," he mused. Chihiro's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Well, I see this will be an amicable partnership," said Zeniba rising. "Where not a stroke of work will ever get done. Good thing that your sisters will pick up the slack Chihiro." Chihiro blushed scarlet; Haku however seemed impervious to the witches teasing.

"Your rooms are ready," he said politely to the witch. "Feel free to stay as long as you like." Zeniba bowed.

"You are a gracious host as always Haku, but I would like to ask you one small favour."

"Name it," he replied.

"That you release my granddaughter from your jealous clutches long enough for her to take tea with myself, Bou and No-Face this afternoon."

"I'll see what I can do," he said coolly. Chihiro rose and hugged Zeniba.

"Of course I'll be there, don't listen to him." She showed the witch to the door and closed it behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut she found herself spun around and pinned against the wood.

"There has to be a less dramatic way to get my attention," said Chihiro steadily. Haku grinned wolfishly, his face inches from hers; his hands were flat against the door either side of her head.

"This way is more fun," he whispered. "It makes your blood race and your heart flutter." She was getting used to his perceptiveness too. It no longer embarrassed her that he knew when she was excited or angry, the Tac'Tal was the bane of her life for a few short weeks, telling him every strong emotion that she had. However the tables had turned when she realised the thing worked both ways, she was slowly learning to use it to her advantage. But that was not the only problem she had, Haku was an expert at reading body language and apparently her scent gave a lot away too. Nonetheless his announcements that she was lying or that she was hiding things from him no longer threw her. She simply smiled and ignored him, which drove him crazy.

"How do you know," she said conversationally, "that what you feel are not the symptoms of revulsion?" His green eyes devoured her face and he leant closer.

"If it was revulsion," he whispered, "you would not moan when I did this."

His lips moved down her neck to the base of her throat where he started to employ his tongue in some very interesting ways. She bit her lip and tried not to make a sound, but when he started to work his way back up her neck and nibbled gently on her ear lobe, she groaned. He immediately turned his attention to her lips. After being thoroughly kissed to within an inch of her life, she wiggled away from him.

"Enough!" she gasped, trying to get her breath back. "You win, I like it when you pin me against vertical surfaces." He smiled lazily and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Now," he purred, "Why couldn't you just admit that in the first place?"

"It's more fun this way," she said echoing his earlier words.

He chuckled and said, "What are you going to do to fill the time before your lesson?"

"I was going to see Linca, but as it seems you are not going to let go of me any time soon, I guess I'm staying here."

He smirked and said, "My training of you is starting to pay off, I see." She scowled at him. "Your afternoon is full and I won't see you again until tonight. As your new employer I demand that you start spending more time at work." She kissed him tenderly.

"Play fair, you have to learn to share with others. You would not want to displease my sisters. "

"Lady forbid," he whispered. He lifted her up and deposited her in his chair where the account books where neatly stacked one top of the other. Neither of them noticed and soon the books where hopelessly dog-eared and torn. When she finally did notice Chihiro found that she did not really care that three months work had just been ruined. She did not work for Yubaba anymore anyway.

A/N-thanks to my wonderful friend Sylvia for going through this with me. You're a pal.


	2. Sister, Sister

**A/N Ok a few apologies to make. First a big sorry to all my readers for sending you two e mail alerts. In true Velf fashion I screwed up the upload and end up having part of this unfinished chappie tacked onto the end. So I had to remove my story completely and then re publish it. (Doh!) Hopefully this will go a bit better. **

**Another thing, I seemed to leave most of you with the impression that this story was a one shot. I can tell you now I will never write a one shot. This will be shorter than courage of the spirit but not that short. So to make up for my misleading the majority of you I decided to post this little chappie just to let you know that I will continue. **

**I also want to say a HUGE thank you to Daishar, Who drew a wonderful picture of my Haku and Chihiro. It's printed and framed and will take pride of place on the wall next to my computer. **

**Disclaimer- You know I don't own it, blah, blah, blah. **

_**Sister, sister. **_

Chihiro dashed into practice hall three; quite out of breath.

"Sorry! I know I'm late."

"Half an hour late," snapped Rin. The spirit woman had her long brown tresses tied tightly back. Her dark brown eyes snapped with annoyance. She rose from her cross-legged position in one fluid movement. It struck Chihiro again just how graceful and beautiful Rin was. If she did not have such a sharp tongue she would be beating would-be-lovers off with her staff. If Chihiro had not loved her so much she may have been envious of the tall statuesque woman.

"I said I was sorry!" Protested Chihiro, still panting for breath.

"This is more important than you making calf eyes at your dragon," Rin hissed.

"I know, I know, I am really sorry, Rin." Rin humphed, but seemed mollified.

"Well, get changed, we will make sure you make up for lost time," the spirit woman mumbled.

Chihiro turned to the neatly folded padded tunic and leggings they now used in their lessons. They did not save her from bruises, but avoided broken skin. Chihiro pulled off her top. She had got used to the lack of underwear that was the norm in the spirit world, but insisted on strapping for practice. Her breasts were not over generous, but generous enough to get in her way. She swathed bandages around her chest and torso, then tightened and tied them. She reached for her tunic and heard Rin squeak in a very un-Rin like way.

"What in the name of the Gods is that?" Rin grabbed her shoulder and prodded it. "Where did you get this from?" Chihiro twisted her neck to see a neat set of teeth marks incised into her skin. The flesh around it was turning purple and blue.

"I wondered why my shoulder was hurting," said Chihiro coolly.

"Hurting!" shrieked Rin, turning an unattractive shade of red. "Is this his doing?"

"Do you think I did this to myself?" retorted Chihiro, sarcastically. "It's no big deal; he just got a little carried away. He is a dragon Rin, he can't help it." Rin was speechless for a moment and then managed to splutter.

"Why are you not angry? How could you let him savage you like that?"

"My mind was pleasantly engaged at the time; I did not notice," Chihiro chuckled.

"He's taking liberties with you!" Rin growled.

"Who is?" asked a heavily accented, low and throaty female voice. Linca, an ex land spirit of Russian extraction and rarely sober habits, sauntered into the hall. She was short and stocky with snow white hair and a slightly bluish complexion. Disconcertingly pure white, pupil-less eyes fixed on Chihiro and the spirit's blue lips twitched into a half smile. "Is this a new fashion you are trying to start Chihiro?" The half smile turned to a grin. "Walking around half naked has its advantages. I think this is a wonderful idea. Haku will no doubt be pleased; I did not think he had got as far as seeing you in the buff yet."

Chihiro laughed and pulled the padded tunic over her head. "Who said I would inform you if he had?" Chihiro's voice was muffled by the layers of cloth.

"I'm your sister, and I have ways of making you talk." Linca flexed her fingers at Chihiro menacingly. She then helped the human find the arm holes in her tunic, which seemed to be eluding her at the moment. "Besides I'd know without being told. You've had a silly grin on your face since you started seeing him. If you actually slept with him I'd know; you'd not be able to hide it."

"Shut up Linca, she needs no encouragement from you," snapped Rin.

"Nice love bite by the way," continued Linca, blatantly ignoring Rin. "A little ostentatious perhaps, but he has sharp teeth. Human skin is so delicate, it gets damaged so easily. He will be annoyed with himself when he sees that."

"Not as annoyed as Rin is," mumbled Chihiro sourly. Linca smiled at the tall spirit woman, who looked about ready to start spitting nails. "It's just a love bite Rin, no need for drama."

"He's not treating her right," growled Rin, folding her arms.

"Of course he is; he dotes on her." Linca found the whole situation highly amusing. Rin stepped closer to the diminutive spirit and lowered her voice.

"If he's giving her love bites, we both know what the next step is," she hissed.

"What, sex?" said Linca loudly. Rin's face darkened. "I think we should leave that up to them," Linca chortled. "I don't think they need our help."

"I'm still here you know," complained Chihiro.

"She's… too… young!" Rin choked out, "and far too innocent to be left to his tender mercies."

Chihiro stepped between the two spirits before an argument started. "I am neither young, nor innocent. I'm twenty one, as of last week. I could be married with children by now." Rin mumbled something to herself. Crisis averted, Chihiro grabbed her padded leggings and removed her silk trousers. She heard Linca and Rin gasp in unison. She froze; one leg on one leg off.

"Now what is wrong?" she sighed.

"Your lower back is all bruised," said Linca quietly. "It's not as bad as it looks I'm sure." Chihiro groaned remembering Haku depositing her on top of her carefully calculated account books. She pulled on her practice leggings.

"I bruise easily; it's nothing." She turned around to see that only Linca remained. The door to the hall slammed shut. Rin had left, pole in hand.

Linca smiled weakly. "Looks like you've had some fun recently, but he should be a little more careful. Humans are more fragile than the kind of women he is used to."

"What women?" Chihiro felt her stomach clench and a deep frown crease her brow. Linca held up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Whoa! Jealousy alert! You're as green eyed as he is." Chihiro was in no mood to be teased, and it must have shown because Linca continued more seriously. "I meant women of his own kind; dragons are strong and can be rough sometimes. I'm sure you know this, his own kind are fast healing, and frankly, have hides thicker than yours."

Chihiro felt like she was bashing her head against a brick wall again, sometimes she really hated being human. It seemed no matter how much she tried, her weak mortal constitution would let her down. It was enough to make her want to scream at times.

"All this fuss over a love bite and a bruise I got from sitting on my account books."

"You mean your back was not him?"

"Not directly, no," Chihiro replied evasively. Linca bit her lip and looked a little sheepish. "What?" Chihiro asked, rapidly losing patience.

"Well, Rin and I… We thought that…I think Rin has gone to talk to him about…" Linca trailed off under Chihiro's heated gaze. Chihiro swore in a way that made Linca flinch.

"Why can't she leave me alone? What gives her the right to interfere?" Linca folded her arms and felt obliged to defend Rin.

"That's a little unfair Chihiro; she loves you and wants to protect you, which includes from him." Chihiro caught herself grinding her teeth and clenched her jaw to stop herself.

"Being a sister to you two is like being caught in a meat grinder!" she growled. Linca's eyes flashed but she understood that Chihiro's loyalties were torn and she was just taking her frustration out on her.

"As inadequate as siblings we may be, dear sister, don't you think you should save your would-be lover? Preferably before Rin removes his prospects of reproduction." Chihiro swore again and dashed from the hall, with Linca hot on her heels

**Thank you to all my reviewers**,

_Ladyrainstardragon, Tippy-chan, Faith-Catherine, Sargent Snarky, lady-seoh-phoenix, nobody, nefandus, Iamsoap, snow kae, WhiteWolf125, Fukari, Jodi.M, Kurenoharu, The reviewer with no name, Shitza, Riceballplum, presea Combatir, Cazianimegirl, S.B Kisses, SadameX, cyl, gwyn15, aoi, Kataan and Ce'lyra. _

_pyramidgirl89-_ I put M on for what may come later, but you are right I am at T at the mo so I lowered the rating.


	3. Forgotten Memories

**(A/N) I've been reading _Howl's moving castle_, by _Diana wynne Jones_. The book that Miyazaki has adapted for his latest film. Well I picked it up and could not put it down, finished it in 2 days flat and then re-read it. Best and perhaps most surprising thing for me was… Howl or Howell is WELSH! I just about killed myself with laughter at some points, at others I was close to crying. It is a wonderful magical book and I recommend it to everyone. Obviously I expect the film to differ from the book (and Howl will probably not be Welsh!) But I'm really looking forward to seeing it; I think it's out here in the autumn**.

**_Forgotten Memories _**

Chihiro burst into Haku's office just in time to see Rin launch herself at the surprised Dragon. Haku's face was a study of confusion. He backed away, dodging the lethal staff, reluctant to use force or his magic on the angry spirit woman.

"I'm going to make you regret hurting her!" roared Rin.

"Rin!" shouted Linca desperately, "it's not his fault, it was an accident!" But Rin was not listening; her brown eyes were glazed over and she did not even appear to be seeing Haku. She was just intent on attack.

"What's going on? What have I done, Rin?" gasped Haku, as he dodged another blow that would have shattered bone. Rin remained trapped in her wild rage.

"You're all the same!" she hissed between her teeth. She circled Haku looking for an opening or a weakness in his defence. The Dragon, however, was exceptionally agile and adroitly avoided her feints and swings. "You think you can just take what you want! That's not going to happen to her!" Chihiro could see that Haku was quite happy to keep dancing out of Rin's way until she exhausted herself. Chihiro had other ideas; she was not going to watch Rin continue on her rampage, someone was going to get hurt.

Before Linca could stop her, Chihiro had inserted herself between Rin and Haku. She barely missed a skull splitting swing from Rin's staff; the spirit woman seemed to see her as just an obstacle to sweep aside to get at Haku. Chihiro dropped onto all fours and kicked out at Rin with her right leg. Rin was so intent on her prey that Chihiro managed to completely knock her legs out from under her. Linca caught Rin as she fell and knocked the staff from her hands. To Chihiro's surprise, Linca grabbed Rin viciously by the hair, preventing her from reaching for the staff again.

Rin struggled and cursed but Linca, it seemed, had hidden strength and a vice-like grip. Chihiro looked at Haku; his green eyes were full of concern. Rin had always been highly strung, but this was bordering on madness. Chihiro gestured for him to stay back. She did not want him irritating Rin any further. Carefully, she approached the spirit woman. Rin had stopped struggling but she still stared balefully at Haku, her lovely brown eyes tainted with hate.

"Rin," said Chihiro, gently. Rin looked at her, but seemed not to recognise her. "He has not hurt me. He never would."

"Pah!" Rin spat, but Chihiro saw her anger cooling in response to her calm voice.

"He's a good person, you know this," Chihiro whispered.

"No!" hissed Rin, "they are all the same, they only want one thing." Tears sprang into her beautiful eyes and her knees gave way. Linca released her and Rin slipped to her knees. Chihiro knelt beside her.

"Rin, he did not hurt me. I sat on some books and hurt my back, that's all." Tears overflowed from Rin's eyes, she looked desperately confused for a moment and then she started to sob. She clutched at Linca's waist as if she was a drowning woman grabbing hold of some life saving driftwood.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She struggled for breath but continued to cry as if her heart was breaking.

"These tears are not of today's making," said Haku thoughtfully.

Chihiro knew a thing or two about mental distress; she recognised what Rin was suffering from. Rin did not remember her past, but it seemed to be affecting her present life. Linca glanced at Chihiro helplessly. Haku had an introspective look on his face. Chihiro decided that Rin was her top priority; she took the woman's clammy, trembling hands and gently pulled her to her feet.

"It's okay Rin," she wisped, pushing long brown hairs from her face. "Haku knows you did not want to hurt him personally. There was no harm done, he did not let you near him." Rin sniffed but said nothing; her crying was now not so intense, more a gentle weeping than the heart wrenching sobs of a few moments ago. "Linca is going to take you to your room, get some rest, you need it." Linca wrapped an arm around Rin's waist and draped the woman's arm around her shoulders. Thus supported, Rin was able to limp from the room.

Chihiro turned to Haku. He was staring out of the huge windows that made up two walls of his office. The plain was grey and ugly looking today; it was raining a fine drizzle. Grey clouds shrouded the western mountains. Chihiro walked towards him and gently took his arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He sighed and slipped his arm around her, holding her close to his side. They watched the moody plain together for some time, saying nothing. Presently, Haku broke the silence.

"Rin has always been a little edgy. I don't know the particulars of her past, but I know it was not pleasant. She begged Yubaba on bended knee to work here, but the witch was afraid to take her for some reason. She did in the end but only after a substantial amount of gold exchanged hands." He held Chihiro a little tighter. "Rin is suffering from the memories she has forgotten, trying to resurface, but Yubaba's spell prevents this. I've seen the condition only twice before. One had the spell removed by Yubaba and regained their memories, the other…" he fell silent again.

"What?" whispered Chihiro, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. "What happened to the other?"

"He went mad and killed himself," said Haku flatly.

Chihiro gasped in horror, "But Rin's okay! She's never done this before."

"Only because she has people who care about her. It acts as a buffer and counters the emotions she feels for reasons she can't remember."

"Is there nothing we can do?" she asked her voice trembling slightly.

"Be there for her, and avoid provoking her memories, if we can."

He turned to her, resting both hands on her waist. "Which brings me to the question, what did set her off?" Chihiro found she could not meet his enquiring gaze. "Chihiro?" he said gently. She heaved a sigh, hating herself for being so weak and feeble. She pulled at her padded tunic to reveal the bite mark on her shoulder. She saw his eyes widen and his face drained of colour, giving him a corpse like pallor. She quickly covered herself back up. "I have hurt you," he whispered. "Well, no wonder she was angry."

"It wasn't that!" Chihiro explained quickly. "Well, she was angry about that, but she saw a bruise on my back that had really nothing to do with you. When she saw it she must have thought that…" Haku moved away from her; he was angry, she could tell by the tension in the way he held himself. She knew he was not angry at her but at himself. She could feel the merest suggestion of his cold self loathing emanating from the Tac'Tal.

"Haku it wasn't your fault…"

"Well then whose damn fault is it?" he snapped; his eyes flashed and his jaw was set. His hands were clenched, she was sure his nails were biting painfully into his palms. She refused to be intimidated, however. She had learned a few tactics over the last few weeks. She marched over to him and grabbed him by the front of his tunic and yanked him towards her.

"Look!" she said crisply to his chin, "Stop this! So you bit me, it happens. I don't care, in three days it will be virtually gone." His face changed, not anger now but something worse, he was upset.

"But I hurt you," he whispered, his voice catching. "I've tried to be so careful, so gentle with you… and yet I still managed to…" Chihiro touched his face, she smiled up at him.

"Stop it," she whispered and kissed him tenderly. She smiled against his lips as his hands moved around her. He deepened the kiss and was breathing hard when he pulled away sharply, almost making her stumble forward.

"You keep kissing me like that I'm going to forget myself again. I really don't want to hurt you," he whispered roughly.

"You didn't really hurt me Haku and I'm sure you can keep your teeth to yourself most of the time," Chihiro sighed. She could see it was going to take a bit more than kisses for him to get his confidence back. She decided to borrow some of Linca's attitude to lighten the situation slightly. She put her head on one side and grinned impishly.

"Besides, has it ever occurred to you that I might like it when you are rough?" His eyebrows shot up and a slight smile touched his lips. Chihiro's grin broadened, she was getting good at this.

"_Linca's right,"_ she thought. _"Mortal or immortal, it does not matter. Males are all pig headed, stubborn and don't listen."_ She kissed him again, softly coaxing him with her lips. _"And to keep them happy you have to trick and cajole. It's practically psychological warfare."_ She rested her head on his chest and just let him hold her. She could hear his heart drumming under her ear and the slow whispering of his breathing. _"But it's worth it in the end."_ She smiled to herself. At last he cleared his throat and said.

"You are far too precious to me to be injured when I get… too amorous."

"When you lose control you mean," she teased gently, stepping back from him. To her amazement he was actually blushing slightly.

"It won't happen again," he promised.

"That's a shame," she said breezily. "I was looking forward to a repeat performance." She quickly kissed both of his cheeks and headed for the door. The poor Dragon looked quite dazed. She grinned, it was nice to see him at a loss for a change. "I'm off to see Granny now, no doubt I will be kept late and overfed. I probably won't have time to see you tonight." She turned to the door, it was locked. "Haku!" she protested.

"You will see me tonight," he growled. "I don't care what time it is."

It took him a full twenty minutes to convince her that he was right. Consequently, Chihiro was late to meet Zeniba. She rushed to her room along the way to frantically get changed out of her practice clothes. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on her way out. Her lips were unmistakably kiss bruised and her face was flushed. Cold water was no help and her mussed hair did not seem to want to be made neat again. She glanced at the clock on her wall and swore in frustration. She scurried down the corridor to Zeniba's room cursing Haku's name all that way.

* * *

My lovely beta, you are a Goddess! 

Gwyn15- I have not seen any of those films, anime is not that popular in the UK but it does have a small following. You're going to draw me a picture? You really don't have too, but it would be nice to see if you do.

Lucy McGonagle- You are most welcome, Have you read Courage of the Spirit? (my first f.f) This is a follow on to it; this story may not make so much sense if you have not.

Sargent Snarky- yes the little wood spirit will put in an appearance later.

Storm-maker- I respect your opinion, just as I respect your writing, so allow me to explain my motives for all the sexual tension ( you can practically cut it with a knife in the first chapter, I'd be the first one to admit it!) Chihiro and Haku have been together for about three months. In my mind that puts the relationship past the "awkward but cute" phase and well into the "I can't believe I'm allowed to kiss this person whenever I want" phase. I hoped to demonstrate this by the extra heat in chapter one. The relationship is about to deepen and it's confusing and exciting. Of course it's not always like this and I hope to demonstrate this too in further chapters. Clear as mud? Maybe I made a mistake by hitting you all with it first off but I felt it was a reasonable assumption that these two would only have eyes for each other by now.

SadameX- yes it will be a little more adult, but not overly slushy (I hope)

Xforeverxhotarux- Love hurts! It's true.

Riceballplum- I liked the old system too but I can manage with these. I have no idea why they changed them. I may still up the rating it depends how graphic I decide to get. There will be no vulgarity that's for sure. If I do write a sex scene I will keep it subtle (ish). But I have not decided if I want to write one, it would be realistic but is it necessary?

Dimac99- Ok now you've done it, you know you should not mention the organ bench in front of me. (Velf yells for husband to start running cold shower, changes mind and just yells for husband.) Well you did tell me that his true purpose was purely to "take the edge off" until we can share Gerry.

Crazianimegirl- Yes the novelty of sisterhood has worn off by this point and personalities are clashing. I never had a sister but myself and my brother fought like cat and dog, far too different to be sweetness and light all the time.

Attacking….lovefluff- I'm not sure what hentai chibis are but I'm glad they will not be attacking me.

Kassykat- Sorry, I thought I had told you! I think you were right I do torture my characters.

To all my other wonderful reviewers.

Ce'Lyra, PetiteLumiere, IAMSOAP, pyramidgirl89, mustang07, Lady-seoh-phoenix, Kataan, Dana Daidouji, Alexian-goddess, neko-miya, Whitewolf125, M.M, Aoi, tippy-chan, wyldcat, Fukari, Presea combater, nitenGale, Alatril Carnesr, Aharah Musici, Nuriko-4-ever, technogeist and Shitza.

Thank you SO much for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I know it was short but I have a lot going on at the mo, I promise the next one will be longer.


	4. Tea and Sympathy

**A/N I had something important to say, but now i can't remember it. Ignore me I'm an idiot. **

**Tea and Sympathy**

"Sorry!" panted Chihiro, when Zeniba opened the door. Zeniba examined the girl, her hazel hair was coming loose from its bindings, her delicate heart shaped face was flushed and not from running down the corridor Zeniba was sure.

"Have trouble getting away?" she asked. The old witch could not help a broad grin from spreading across her huge face.

"A little," Chihiro flushed more deeply. "I am very sorry," she mumbled.

Zeniba chuckled, "Oh, I was expecting you to be late. I did not imagine an evening with an old lady like me really compares to spending time with your handsome Dragon. In fact I'm surprised you managed to tear yourself away at all."

"Granny!" Chihiro protested, mortified.

"Allow me to tease you just a little bit my dear," said the witch, while showing her into her living room, where No-Face was already tucking into some biscuits. Zeniba sat at a small bamboo table and motioned Chihiro to a seat opposite her. Chihiro sat and No-Face poured her some tea and placed what looked like half a cake in front of her.

"You see, my dear," said Zeniba, sipping her tea. "You and Haku were so stubborn about the whole falling in love business that you should expect a small amount of teasing. Many of us tried to tell you to open your eyes, but you would not believe us. Now look at you both! You are practically living together! I hate to say this but… we told you so." The old Witch cackled to herself; Chihiro ate a lump of cake to still a sarcastic comment. She had too much respect for Zeniba to rebuke the Witch.

"So my dear, what happened to Rin?" Chihiro frowned; she had almost forgotten about Rin, Haku had that effect on her. She had tried her hardest not to neglect her sisters and other friends but it was difficult. Chihiro shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, she just went for him, she became unreasonably angry about something and it turned into a murder attempt."

"It would not have anything to do with a bite on your shoulder would it?" Chihiro squirmed under the witches huge eyes.

"Maybe," she mumbled. Then she sighed. "Just how many people know about all this?"

"Everybody by now, Linca did as much damage control as possible but… you know what this place is like." Chihiro groaned and held her face in her hands.

"I'm never going downstairs again," she mumbled through her fingers, "I thought all this gossip would blow over. But it hasn't if anything it's got worse. I'm sick of being whispered about as I pass people in corridors… I… I want to… "

"Go home?" supplied Zeniba; Chihiro's hands fell from her face. She looked at the witch in horror.

"NO! I was going to say I want a break, you know, get away from the tittle-tattle for a few days." But that was not all of it. Zeniba raised an eyebrow and waited. Chihiro dropped her eyes and stared at the table. "I also want my Mum," she whispered. Zeniba smiled sadly, that was what she had suspected.

"It's only natural Chihiro, you may be an adult but you are embarking on a new phase of your life. A mother's guidance can be crucial." Chihiro nodded feeling a little lonely. All the adoptive sisters and grannies in the world could not make up for the loss of her parents.

"Haku told me that it may take a while to appreciate what I had left behind. He was right; I miss them, both of them. I wish I could hate them but I can't, it's just not in me to do that. I regret not having the chance to make things right again between us. Haku insists on me sending a letter every month. It seems a bit pointless to me, they will never believe me."

"At least they know you are alive Chihiro," said Zeniba quietly.

"I just wish they had believed me!" Chihiro burst out, now visibly upset. "I try going back over things, wondering if I really did do everything to convince them. Whether I was too cold in telling them, maybe I should have been more subtle. Or perhaps I could of…"

"Chihiro," said Zeniba sharply, "you know very well you did everything you could at the time. Dwelling on what you could have, should have done cannot change what is." Chihiro stared at her tea cup, feeling ashamed of herself. It was not like her to wallow in self pity. No-Face drifted towards her like a black ghost and took the awkward silence to pour some more tea and place some biscuits before her.

"UH" he said patting her back gently. Chihiro smiled up at the white mask covering the area where the monsters face would have been. She was sure he was giving her an encouraging smile, though she knew it was impossible.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I've no right to trouble you with all this Granny."

Zeniba patted her hand and said. "I hate to see you tie yourself in knots about things you have no control over. Now repeat after me… It was not my fault."

"It was not my fault," mumbled Chihiro feeling foolish.

"Like you mean it, Chihiro," chuckled the witch.

"It was not my fault," said the human more forcefully, just wanting to humour Zeniba.

"Now say that every time you start feeling guilty about all of this, just like you used to say _"It never existed it was all in my head"_ when you thought about this world." Chihiro's jaw dropped. She had never told anyone about the_ "magic words"_ she had repeated to herself in an effort to deny her adventures in the spirit world, and avoid being classed as insane in her own. Even Haku was ignorant of it. It was just another painful detail of the miserable years she spent in the human world that he did not need to know about.

"How…?" Chihiro managed to stammer. Zeniba gave her another sad smile and touched the hair band that she still wore on her wrist. The purple band was over ten years old now, but it still had the slight iridescence that it had had when Zeniba had given it to her. It had never frayed or worn; it looked like new. It was not until Chihiro had returned to the spirit world that she had discovered that it was not only a protective charm. It was also a tool of manipulation. Zeniba's voice had echoed in her head from time to time, always reminding her of her inability to fit in and her connection with the spirit world. On one memorable occasion the band had forced her into violence.

Chihiro had never figured out why the Witch had been so underhanded and devious. The Witch obviously loved her; it was a thorny problem that annoyed Chihiro greatly. She had asked Zeniba to explain herself on a number of occasions, but she always got the same answer. "_Because I had to."_ Chihiro sighed, the issue would resolve itself eventually she was sure. As Zeniba said, she should not worry about what she had no control over.

"Alright Granny, I know it was not my fault but it does not stop me feeling guilty. They are my parents and I do have a responsibility to them, I've shunned it in coming here." There was silence between the witch and the human for a while and then Zeniba exclaimed.

"Time will heal all Chihiro, you will see. To change the subject entirely, have you thought that maybe you can help Rin?"

"How?" mumbled Chihiro, "Yubaba's spell stops her remembering what she seems to want to remember. Haku says it can drive spirits mad."

"It can, but Rin is lucky, she has you," said Zeniba.

"How can I help her if nobody else can?" Chihiro cried a little frustrated.

"My dear child, don't you know that you are special? Use what you know about Rin and your own experiences with hiding memories. You know that magic is flexible, it bends and adapts. No spell, no matter how strong, can last forever. That is magic's very nature, it is chaotic and its use can produce completely unexpected side effects." The witch had indeed given Chihiro something to think about.

The conversation turned to more trivial matters, accounts and new spirits seen at the bathhouse. Finally Bou wondered in and whined. "Sen, you promised!" Chihiro smiled and turned to Zeniba.

"Would you mind if I…?"

"Not at all, go and play with him. But I would like a word with you before you leave." Chihiro nodded and followed Bou to his old room. She spent the next hour with the child until they had a pile of toys neatly stacked in the corner, waiting to be boxed up and taken to Swamp Bottom. With that done, Chihiro played hide and seek with Bou. Bou's playing seemed to have become more rough and tumble than anything else. This was normal for any toddler but for a 7 foot one it was a little dangerous. Chihiro narrowly avoided being squashed a number of times. At last she wore him out and left him sleeping on the pile of cushions she had once hidden under. She smiled at the memory. Bou had threatened to break her arm; it was hard to believe that the sweet natured child she had just been playing with had been a spoiled bully. She headed back to Zeniba's room and had one last cup of tea with the witch.

After some more idle talk Zeniba said, "Well my dear, you have no idea how it gladdens my heart to see you so happy." She paused as if ordering her thoughts. "I hate to bring practicalities into things but… Have you thought about precautions yet?" Chihiro nearly chocked on her tea. "I know this is a little presumptuous of me and I don't think for one moment that…"

"Granny," interrupted Chihiro, "it's sweet of you to worry about these things. If my mother was here she would do the same. Haku and I are not lovers." Chihiro tried to be mature about the situation but a blush crept over her cheeks regardless of her intentions.

"Not lovers yet," corrected Zeniba with a sly smile that deepened the shade of Chihiro's face. "I know this is embarrassing Chihiro, but you are human you have no control over how your body works. Now if you wish I can cast a spell and it will render you infertile for a year and a day. After that, I can re-cast it or you can let it wear off. There will be no noticeable change in your body; you will just not get pregnant." Chihiro sighed; it did make sense, even though she felt odd about her grandmother casting it on her.

"Alright Granny, it's a good idea I suppose." Zeniba held her hand over Chihiro's belly. She frowned, her wrinkled face creasing into deep furrows. She squinted at Chihiro.

"Well that was unexpected," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" asked Chihiro, slightly worried.

"It seems the spell has already been cast." Chihiro clenched her fists and actually growled.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh, well" said the witch, "I guess he's saved me the energy."

"But he did not ask!" Chihiro fumed.

"Maybe he did not know how," said Zeniba quietly. Chihiro felt like the witch had just poured a bucket of water on the flames of her anger, however the embers still smouldered, and she still felt violated. "Go easy on him Chihiro," said Zeniba with a small smile. "This is all new to him, he does not have the scruples you were raised with. Maybe he thought that this was something you would not agree to. He is after all supposed to be able to control his own fertility, but I'm sure you know about what happens every other spring. That will even affect Haku, as powerful as he is. It would hurt his pride to admit to such a loss of control." Chihiro muttered a curse to herself, she wanted to be angry at him, not have Zeniba defend him with reason.

"Serves me right for falling for a Dragon I suppose," she murmured darkly.

"It's late child, past midnight. Might I suggest you sleep on it?" Chihiro shook her head.

"I promised to see him tonight, and I want to drop in on Rin too." She rose and hugged the witch. "I'll see you again soon granny." Chihiro left.

No-Face drifted over to Zeniba and started to clear up the dishes on the table, rather more noisily than usual; he turned his mask to the witch for a moment.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, monster!" snapped the witch to the fixed mask. "Meddling is what I do best; I can't help it if it backfired on me. I'm working to a schedule here you know. Some things have to happen at the right times, that Dragon is interfering in my interfering." No-Face simply drifted away. "I have invested a lot of time and energy in this my friend, I can't afford to have those two on bad terms with each other."

"UH!" said No-Face in a slightly accusatory way.

"Like you know what is needed to bring this prophecy to fruition!" snapped the witch. No-Face just turned his mask to her.

"Alright," sighed the witch, "I made a mistake."

"UH!"

"Yes, and I was warned not to meddle anymore." No-Face floated away with the dishes. "It's not as if the Gods know anything more than I do," Zeniba mumbled sourly to herself.

* * *

Rin now had her own room, as she had been promoted to chief of domestic staff. She ruled her girls with military precision but was fair in her dealings with them. At that moment however, Rin lay on her bed, looking pale and wan. Linca whispered to Chihiro that she had been asleep for hours and would not wake. Chihiro thought it may be just what her sister needed; she worked far too hard. Chihiro stayed a while and talked to Linca. Eventually the land spirit managed to wheedle the witch's discovery from her sister. 

"It's not a huge misdemeanour Chi, it was something you were going to do anyway. I think what bothers you is that he has presumed things will go that far."

"He is such an arrogant idiot sometimes," Chihiro sighed.

"Yes," said Linca. "But that's part of his appeal I think." Chihiro pinched her sister. Linca bit back a yelp and glared at Chihiro. "It's true! You like him the way he is, I know you would not change him even if you could." Chihiro rolled her eyes, defeated once again by sound reasoning. She smiled at the diminutive land spirit however and forgot the annoyance.

"I should go" she yawned.

"Yes, you've kept him waiting quite long enough. He'll come looking for you if you stay much longer. Having him prowling the bathhouse trying to seek you out would just upset customers and we are really busy tonight." Chihiro bit back a derisive comment, and looked at Rin's pale drawn face once more.

"I'll go, but tell me the minute she wakes, I don't care what time it is." Linca nodded and shooed her sister from the room.

* * *

To my wonderful reviewers. 

**PetiteLumiere-** Yes I'm happy I got a beta too, she's a star.

**pyramidgirl89-** Ah Hitchhiker's! You will know what I mean when I say you're a cool frood that really knows where your towel is at. Another film I'm REALLY looking forward too.

**Aharah Musici-** possibly! Maybe I should write an S and M scene? LOL.

**Kataan**- thank you, I'm so glad your enjoying this story.

**NitenGale**- At first perhaps, but they are still learning about each other and how to give ground to each other. Let's face it; I've made them both remarkably stubborn.

**Dimac99-** Bad beta! Take a clod shower immediately!

**yeah...me...that girl-** It's not out in the UK until September! How will I cope! Christian Bale is doing the voice for Howl, he is Welsh and yummy.

**Ce'Lyra-** A few, about 10ish I think.

**Riceballplum-** not raving, you may have something, but I'm not telling. ;)

**Sadame X-** WOW what a family! It's tough being the youngest, so I'm told. I was the oldest then got demoted to the middle when my mum adopted our cousin. That was weird. Are all people in love like Haku and Chihiro? Sadly no, I know many couples who are no where near as affectionate but still claim to love each other. Everyone is different I suppose but it still makes me sad. Love should be something that leaves you weak at the knees and yet let's your heart soar. Yes that is slushy (I like the word too) but it's true. Accept no substitutes! I'm only speaking and writing from my own experience, but I think it's a reasonable assumption that Haku and Chihiro would be a very loving couple, and in the early months of a relationship you really can't get enough of each other. You also drive each other crazy but that's besides the point ;)

**Lucy McGonagle-** I love labyrinth! I so wanted the king of the goblins to take me away when I was 13! I said the words but alas, he did not come. I guess Haku is a little Jareth like but not quite as evil ;)

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff, Fukari, crazianimegirl, Lady-Seoh-Phoenix, LadyRainStarDragon, Presea Combatir, Storm-Maker, wyldcat, kurenoharu, WhiteWolf125, Sinner, M.M, Faith-Catherine, nuriko-4-ever, IAMSOAP, Me, momojaja178, Aoi, Dana Daidouji, gwyn15, WandaCarla, viking-ulf, KatsyKat and KatzEye.**

Thank you for your kind words, it keeps me typing despite the overtime I'm working at the moment. I love you all.


	5. An inconsiderate alarm

**A/N- I'm so sorry you are all going to get 2 alerts from this. My glorious beta checked this then I changed a few sentences. Obviously my dyslexia decided to be evil and I made some very silly mistakes, so I've corrected them. **

**Ok added the juice of a few limes into this, you have been warned. I don't think I'm above the T level yet, if you disagree please tell me. You fluff merchants should be as happy as pigs in the mud. You adrenalin junkies can talk amongst yourselves for a few chapters. Is it possible to be both? Or are the divisions irrevocable? How about I shut up and get on with this… **

_**An inconsiderate alarm**_

Chihiro walked quietly into Haku's quarters. He was reading a huge black tome of some sort; Chihiro did not recognise the language on the cover. He had his feet on the desk before him. He was leaning so far back into his chair that it was suspended on only two legs. The normal air of command and tight restraint that he presented to the world was totally lacking. He lowered his book and treated her to a stunning smile. Chihiro felt her resolve not only waver, she was in danger of forgetting her grievance altogether. She clung to her anger positively; she had every right to be vexed.

"You took your time," he purred, his lilting voice almost sent a shiver up her spine. Chihiro mentally shook herself and looked around the room. Avoiding his handsome face entirely, it did her little good. He had lit candles and furnished them with what she suspected were solid gold candelabra. Through the door to his sitting room she could see a roaring fire burning in the marble fireplace. On a small table next to his comfortable sofa was a bottle of very expensive, very rare, snowberry wine; already uncorked to allow it to breathe. It dawned on Chihiro that there was not an electric light on in the entire suite of rooms. Chihiro groaned inwardly, he had made a real effort, for what reason she could not fathom. She really just wanted to forget what she had learned and just enjoy the cosy, intimate evening he had planed for them. However, she knew she would not really enjoy herself with the matter unresolved.

"Do you like it?" he asked, gesturing to the room. "I thought we could celebrate your new employment." He came around the desk and prowled towards her. "A nice quiet celebration," he mumbled as his arms encircled her, "just the two of us." He bent his head to kiss her.

Chihiro turned her head from him sharply. She felt the shock of her rejection shudder trough the Tac'Tal. She turned to face him once more. Hurt darkened his piercing green eyes, but he recovered quickly. "What's the matter?" he asked in a whisper. Chihiro just shook her head, she felt hurt all of a sudden, as well as angry. Would he ever understand her? He touched her face, fingers lightly caressing her cheek. "Tell me please," he begged, his voice still low and subdued.

Chihiro closed her eyes and said, "I'm angry."

"I know that," he replied, "I can smell it."

"You used your magic on me." He pulled back a little.

"When?" he asked, frowning. She gestured to her stomach. "Oh," was all he said.

"Oh?" she echoed, "is that all I'm going to get by way of an explanation?" He held her a little closer.

"I did it about two months ago now…"

"Two months!" she squeaked, outraged. He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Do you want me to tell you, or would you rather just shout at me?" She grumbled but let him continue.

"When we first started seeing each other I was in turmoil. Suddenly I had you and all seemed right. But I was terrified I would make a mistake, hurt you in some way. What frightened me most was maybe losing control when I was with you. I thought I may rush into things. Half the emotions I'm feeling I've never come across before and it's taken me a while to learn how to deal with them.

"One night you fell asleep by the fire. You were so beautiful, I kissed you while you slept and picked you up and put you in my bed, I've done that a number of times."

Chihiro could not help a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. She had fallen asleep on the sofa at least twice and had woken up in Haku's bed, always alone. Haku took a deep breath and continued.

"I watched you for a while and all I could think about was spending every minute with you for the rest of your life, make a home for us here, even father our children."

He paused again, this was difficult for him to articulate, but Haku knew Chihiro needed to hear it. If he told her everything then perhaps she would understand. She was blushing furiously and had dropped her eyes to stare at his chest rather than meet his gaze. He plunged ahead.

"I knew all this was a long way off. I've never told you but the idea of children is dear to me. As a river sprit if I ever did sire offspring I would never know them, and they would not need me. Now this would not bother me if I was an ordinary river spirit, but I'm not, so it does. The fact that I may have the chance to raise a family as humans do is something I've scarily dared to dream. However, I wanted to have no pressure on you to achieve my desires… so I decided to err… remove the option for a while, so I could concentrate on you without any of that… other stuff getting in the way. So I decided to cast the spell. I'm sorry I did not tell you about it but I was confused, as time went by I realised I'd probably made a mistake, my emotions were not ruling me as I thought they might. I was going to say something but it seems Zeniba got there first."

He had been more candid then she thought he had it in him to be. No half truths, no dodging around the issue and no jokes. It was a little too much for Chihiro to take in but she got the gist of it.

"So, you put the spell on me because you got broody and you panicked?" she asked quizzically. He frowned at her; a little irritated by her summary, but he nodded. "Well, I suppose that makes a strange sort of sense," mused Chihiro. "This is all new to you. The urge to reproduce is probably something you've never come across before."

"I have", he corrected gently, "just not so… personally. During the mating season I felt the need but could ignore it quite happily, in this body it's more intense, I'm less able to ignore it. Now I have you it could turn out to be very difficult to resist."

Chihiro sighed; this was weird but kind of sweet too. Trust Haku to get alarmed by an emotion that the entire human race dealt with quite easily. But at least he was telling her about it.

"Well," she mumbled, "just so long as you understand that you can't use magic on me without asking first."

This surprised him. "I can't? Oh, I did not know that." Chihiro did look at him then and he seemed very awkward under her inquiring gaze.

"Just how much magic have you been using on me dragon?" she asked, her voice rising a few decibels.

"Just a little," he mumbled, "just to help you out now and then. When you've had a bad nights' sleep, I make sure you sleep well the next night. When you complain you're too tired, I give you a little extra energy. Ever wonder why that cold you caught only lasted two days?" She scowled at him.

"I survived perfectly well without magical help before you came along you know. I find this all a little insulting Haku." He pulled her closer.

"Please don't be angry at me little one. It was all kindly meant." She looked up into his beautiful green eyes and felt her heart melt. Why could she never stay angry at him? He kissed her neck all the time mumbling "Forgive me… don't be angry… please Chihiro…" She sighed and he knew he had won her over. He took her hands and started to lead her into his sitting room. "Let me make it all up to you," he said with a smile. He sat her on the sofa and poured her a glass of wine. He sat beside her and flung an arm over her shoulders.

"First I want to get you slightly drunk and then we can work on the making up," he rumbled pleasantly. Chihiro laughed at the insinuation and quaffed her wine. It was mind numbingly good.

Ten minutes later she had her feet tucked up on the sofa and was sitting between his knees while he was rubbing her shoulders. "Any better now?" he asked softly. Chihiro leaned back into him, resting her head on his chest. His hands came to rest on her belly and he cuddled her into him. Chihiro listened to the fire crackle and spit; she gave a deep sigh of contentment.

"After a week or two of you pampering me like this you may be forgiven." she murmured and he chuckled gently.

Chihiro was almost dozing off when he said, "I have to go to my river in the next two or three days. I'd like it very much if you would accompany me." Chihiro gulped; the idea of him and her alone in his strangely eerie but comfortable abode with no disturbances sounded wonderful; it also made her somewhat nervous.

"Okay," she said sleepily. He smiled though she could not see it.

"We will have a wonderful time, you will see, I'll take you to the spring and then we can…" but Chihiro had fallen asleep.

* * *

She woke some time later to find him slipping his arms around her and lifting her off the sofa. She looked around, the candles had burned down and the fire was just a few glowing embers. 

"_How long have I been asleep?"_ she wondered. She realised that he must have sat with her sleeping on him for hours. She felt guilty that she had slept when he had wanted to spend time with her.

"You should have woken me." She yawned; he smiled and kissed her forehead as he carried her through to his bedroom.

"You obviously needed the rest little one." he mumbled into her hair. "I can hardly be jealous of that."

The covers of his bed rolled back and the placed her on the mattress and tucked the blankets around her. He kissed her again, a soft lingering kiss on the lips and then he walked way, the candles going out as he did. Something seemed wrong to Chihiro, she felt very uncomfortable for a moment, she steeled her courage and whispered.

"Wait," he stopped and turned around, a silhouette against the light behind the screen. "Why… Why do you always leave me here alone?" She stumbled over the words; she was not sure what to say but knew she did not want to be on her own. "You always sleep in the other room when I am here," she mumbled. "Why?" She could not read his expression with his face hidden in shadow, after a moment of silence he answered her.

"I thought it was best, I was being..." he paused again, "careful."

"Yes," Chihiro said to herself. "You are always very careful with me, you don't need to be; I won't break." He came closer to the bed; she could see more of him now and grew more certain of herself.

"What are you saying?" he whispered.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I would like you to spend the night with me."

She looked down at her blankets and then back up at him through her eyelashes; she knew he found her adorable when she did that. "I don't want to be alone tonight." she whispered. Haku seemed flustered, she still could not read his face in the darkness but she knew he could see her perfectly.

"Chihiro, I don't think that is a good idea I might…"

"Lose control?" she supplied huskily. She saw him nod. Before she had a chance to think about what she was doing she threw back her covers and knelt on the bed. She grabbed Haku by the front of his tunic, pulling him to her. She looked up into his startled face and kissed him fiercely making him shudder. "Maybe I want to see you out of control for once," she mumbled. Her lips moved to his neck. "Purely for my own information you understand, I need to know everything about you, that includes where your limits are." She darted her tongue up his neck and nibbled his ear lobe. She had no idea why she was acting this way, it was very unlike her, but at that moment she did not care.

"You should stop Chihiro," whispered Haku, his voice rough.

"Make me," she murmured into his hair. As she kissed her way back down his neck a deliciously naughty idea popped into her head. At the base of his throat she bit him, hard. He yelped and pushed her backwards and pined her to the bed, his face so close to hers that she could see his emerald eyes actually shining in the dark. They looked at her hungrily.

"Are you content now you've exacted your revenge on me?" he asked, his voice low and breathy. She shook her head. "You truly wish to see me lose control?" She nodded and smirked at him. "As my lady wishes," he growled.

* * *

Haku could not think anymore. He acted purely on instinct. Her smell, the softness of her skin and her warmth drove him wild. Clothes were being tugged and pulled and his kisses were rough and forceful meetings of lips, tongue and teeth. 

Something tugged at his mind and began to demand his attention, he shoved it mentally aside. It persisted, however; an uncomfortable feeling and it was getting more and more intrusive. He groaned and tried to bury his face in Chihiro's neck, hoping against hope that the distraction would pass. It did not; it persisted and grew in urgency. He gave a cry of frustration and pushed himself up from the bed; this really was incredibly unfair. Chihiro sat up, hair dishevelled, face flushed; some of her clothes were actually ripped exposing flesh in some very interesting places.

"What's the matter?" she asked breathlessly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he gasped, "something is coming." Chihiro blinked and tried to engage her higher brain functions, she only half managed it.

"You mean over the border?"

"Yes," he snapped irritably. He was still staring at her, his eyes still full of want, his fingers aching to caress her. Chihiro looked down at herself and giggled girlishly at the state she was in.

"I think I'm going to have to put these clothes in the bin." She looked back up at him, impressed with herself that she had managed to rip his tunic from him revealing broad shoulders and lean muscles. She smiled her eyes shining with appreciation.

"Chihiro, I'm so sorry but I have to…" She stood heedless of her fragmenting garments and put a finger to his lips.

"It's not your fault. Go and do what you do, I'll be here when you get back." He nodded and disappeared.

Chihiro sunk back onto the bed with a groan.

"_Well,"_ she thought, _"that was interesting, I did not know I could be that forward. I've always been a good girl."_ She rolled under the rumpled blankets and sighed. The bed was still warm and smelt of him. _"Maybe this is my reward for being a good girl_,_"_ she grinned to herself. Her mind re-played feeling skin and hard muscle under her hands. _"What's wrong with me? It's like I'm on heat or something!" _Then her brain finally kicked in after a prolonged absence. This really was not her; she would normally never have had the courage or the inclination to act as she had. That pointed to only one thing, magic.

"That was vulgar," she said to the room. "I dislike being played with and I like it even less when it involves someone I love." She felt a change in the air and suddenly there was a woman standing at the bottom of the bed. A woman with long raven black hair, blue skin and startling violet eyes. She was also heavily pregnant.

"What do you want?" Chihiro snapped very irreverently. The goddess of the spirit world put her hands on her hips and looked at the human before her.

"A little more respect in your address, perhaps. I am responsible for you being here."

"I imagine you were also responsible for the scene in here a few moments ago, MY LADY. I hate being manipulated, so forgive me if I don't bow and scrape," spat Chihiro, caustically. She rolled over in the bed, turning her back on the Goddess. The deity walked around the bed and lowered herself onto the mattress; she looked at the angry human and smiled.

"Don't you even want to know why, child?"

"Not really," muttered Chihiro. "It's not like I have any say in your actions so why should I care for your motives." The Lady sighed.

"You were dancing so cautiously around each other, all so nice and civilised; I was worried your relationship would never go anywhere. Especially after that interfering witch revealed what should have stayed hidden until Haku had an opportunity to talk to you. I thought you may eventually break up over it, so I tweaked your hormones a little to stir you up a bit. It was crude but it was the only way I could achieve my objective without your dragon noticing." The lady smiled radiantly. "He needed no such inducements! I hoped you two would cement relations, less chance of you leaving each other once you've had a taste of each other."

"I fail to see what business of yours our relationship is," Chihiro growled.

"Well there is the prophecy," said the goddess as if it explained everything.

Chihiro turned around and faced the blue skinned immortal, meeting her fey violet eyes for the first time.

"The prophecy says I have to get laid?" she said sceptically.

"Well, no, it hints at it in a roundabout way." Chihiro just shook her head disbelievingly. "Unfortunately the border warning system can't be ignored by those who are attuned to it. Impeccable timing for whoever set it off. I feel like cursing them." Chihiro could not help chucking ruefully at the pouting Goddess. "I think you delight in thwarting plans made for your benefit human," muttered the goddess.

"Well, you should not meddle in my affairs," countered Chihiro, "Haku and I will take things at our own pace, without intervention from anyone." The lady pulled a face.

"I don't suppose you could just forget your fine sensibilities, noble as they are, and let him ravish you when he returns?" Chihiro gave the Lady a stony look. "Not even as a personal favour?" wheedled the deity, "I did bond you to this world, breaking centuries of tradition."

"No," came the very firm reply. The Goddess threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Mortals! Dragons! I'm sick of you all!" Then she smiled benignly; obviously Chihiro was already forgiven. "Take care, my daughter. Just remember there is much more to my decision to bond you than you may think, I've decided to see this prophecy fulfilled. Your coming to live here has acted as a catalyst to fate. You will need to be guided in the correct direction to avoid disaster, not just for you, for us all. I will require your services at times, but I see you are unwilling to repay my kindness by sleeping with your dragon. Really child, the sooner you do the better, things need to be set in motion."

Chihiro rolled her eyes; she was unsettled though she did not show it. The Lady stood. "I'm most displeased; I like getting my own way and I always do sooner or later." She disappeared. Chihiro groaned and curled up.

"_Not bad for a days work really. Sent my sister insane, got into a very compromising position with a dragon and insulted a Goddess. Well done Chihiro!" _She sat up and decided to find a change of clothes and someone to complain to.

* * *

I would like to say a very special thank you to diaishar, who sent me another lovely picture. If you want to see her work then go to www (dot) daishar (dot) deviantart (dot) com (sort F.F does not support web addresses so this was the only way to get around it. I hop it comes out right, if not email me and I'll send you the address.) 

To my Reviewers-

Presea Combatir- not really, I plan to elaborate but not tell all.

gwyn15- I feel your pain, (or I would if I had time to) ;)

Riceballplum- perhaps but she would need the same thing doing again in a few years time. Perhaps after working for years at the bath house and now with a few sisters, Rin is strong enough to remember, but she can't. So she can just remain Rin under a spell or reclaim her identity. Which do you think would be better for her long term? Personally I think it best for her to remember who and what she is and allow her sisters to help her deal with her past. I'll try to check out Fruits Basket if I get the chance.

MizuiroSnow- You noticed! Yes as usually my story has gotten out of control and run away with itself. The title epilogue is perhaps becoming more and more inappropriate, but I think that has its own charm. Any ideas what I might rename it as?

alexian-goddess- No I have not read them, but I plan to.

WhiteWolf125- Ok I'll try to explain. Ever heard of repressed memory syndrome? Well it's effectively that Rin has, though it's Yubaba that's caused it, not herself. She has forgotten her past but things are happing in her life that under normal circumstances would prompt unpleasant memories from her past to surface. She may not be able to remember but that does not stop her feeling the emotions that these memories would provoke. It's not just frustrating it's maddening. Imagine getting violently angry and not really knowing the reason why, but you feel like you really just want to kill someone. Or so sad you start sobbing uncontrollably, but you have no idea why. So it's serious and she could be driven completely insane.

RACHAEL- I'm not telling, but I'm sure you enjoyed this chapter if that's what you're hoping for.

Dimac99- I take the fifth! Or I would if I was American, what's the equivalent in British law? Know any solicitors we could ask? Didn't Gerry study law?

IvoryStar- wait and see!

Shitza- don't feel bad, I like your story so please don't get discouraged.

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff- This fluffy enough for ya!

MUMSI- Thank you, yes Haku is hot; well I tried to make him that way. Glad you think I pulled it off.

Sadame X- granny zenny! I nearly fell off my chair when I read that. Better start running for that bath! Yes I teased you all, am I sorry? Not at all! There is method in my cruelty!

Lucy McGonagle- THERE'S SUCH A SAD LOVE, DEEP IN YOUR EYES… Ok I'm off to raid my DVD collection and watch it again. Maybe I will finally answer the eternal Labyrinth question, how does Jareth, get those trousers on?

Storm-Maker- thank you, I'm glad I kept Zeniba's edge; she is a witch after all.

Leanne- When I was 14 I lived through stories too, it was my only escape. What do you write? I'd love to take a look at your stories, the only tip I have really is to plan the story carefully before you write it, I had over 3 pages of notes for this one before I even wrote a word. Thanks for reviewing both of my stories.

A big thank you also too…

ahhhh... creative juices drying up, wyldcat, xforeverxhotarux, IAMSOAP, crazianimegirl, nefandus, ce'lyra, becky, pyramidgirl89, DemolitionV, NitenGale, KatsyKat, Aharah Musici, Faith-Catherine, M.M, Lady-Seoh-Phoenix, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, jaded image, Kataan, Me and Fukari.

I'm grateful to you all, please don't kill me yet, there is plenty more to come.


	6. The reason she stared at the stars

**(A/N) Ok it's passed midnight and I'm nearly falling asleep at the computer, I am insane. I seem to be polarising opinion amongst you all with the amount of fluff and the lack of action. I really just wanted to have a go at something purely driven by characters. My next will be more plot driven. (Yes I am thinking of another one, I can't fit everything in this one. But it all depends on how this one goes.) Ok hope you enjoy, goodnight. **

_**The reason she stared at the stars. **_

With Rin in her bed and Linca watching over her, there was really only one person available to talk to at that time of night. Chihiro entered the boiler room and immediately started perspiring in the dry heat. It was Bee-la's night off so Kamaji was working alone. The arachnid-like ancient spirit always wore round dark glasses and had a full and bushy moustache that framed his kindly wrinkled face. He was grinding away at some sort of herbal concoction and mumbling to himself.

"Sen!" he called as she entered, "grab a pestle and mortar and give an old spirit a hand." Chihiro grinned, sat next to Kamaji's work station and started making a worm salt mix.

"So," said the spirit, "why are you down here?"

"I came to see you, is that so strange?"

"Yes," replied the spirit. "In the last two weeks I've seen you twice." Chihiro felt her cheeks heat a little with shame.

"I've been very busy, I'm sorry Kamaji," she muttered, not looking at the spirit.

"So I've heard, Haku especially, keeps you on your toes." Chihiro looked horrified but bit her lip and just took the spirits teasing on the chin. "It's alright, my dear," chuckled the spirit, "I understand you're in love, I won't hold it against you." He stretched out his long arms and patted her head while at the same time adding more herbs to his mixture. "But Rin has been complaining loudly about the amount of time you spend with him."

"I know," mumbled Chihiro. "At first I thought she was just jealous, but after yesterday I think she feels like she has to protect me from him. Something in her past is making her act like this." Kamaji nodded.

"She is not the only one who complains though." Chihiro frowned and then sighed.

"I wish everyone would just leave me alone."

"All the interest getting a bit much?" asked the old spirit.

"Far too much! Half the staff think he's going to leave me any day now, the other half think the whole relationship is abhorrent. Everyone seems to have an opinion; even the Lady is getting involved." Kamaji chuckled dryly.

"That's the problem with being an instrument of fate; your life is not your own Sen, not really."

"So I'm discovering," said Chihiro sorrowfully.

"Are you happy here?" asked the spirit.

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"Then I'm sure you'll survive whatever your future holds. It's quite obvious you are both deeply in love. Such a thing has its own power." Chihiro continued grinding the salts. She chatted about other, more pleasant things, also mentioning her planned trip with Haku.

"That will be nice, some privacy for you both at last. No one gets into his domain without his say so, even the Gods." Chihiro smiled slowly.

"That **will** be nice," she whispered. She played with the soot balls while they were on one of their breaks. Soon her hands were covered with coal dust and ash.

"Yuck," she said, looking at the grime. "You lot need a bath."

The soot balls backed away from her. Dozens of eyes stared at her in fear. "Then again, I guess you would melt away in the water." She put her hand down to them again and apologised.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that you really are just soot." This seemed to mollify the little creatures and they approached her again and soon her hand was black. The small door into the boiler room rattled back and Linca's shining ash blond head poked through it.

"Chi!" she cried and wriggled into the sweltering room. Linca's bluish skin was flushed to almost navy, she was out of breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Chihiro, standing up.

"Haku has been tearing his place apart looking for you. Tac'tals don't work at close range you know, he only knows you are near. It's made him foul tempered I can tell you; I should be watching Rin not helping him hunt for you. I had to wake up Meeka to take my place. Why in the world are you hiding down here?" Linca ranted.

"A visit from a certain Goddess prompted me to leave," replied Chihiro mildly; she had forgotten her promise to Haku to meet him when he returned.

"I don't want to listen to your reasons, get your behind to his rooms pronto, then I can get back to nursing our sister. I'm not your personal assistant Chihiro; kindly remind your lizard about that when you see him."

Linca was angry; Chihiro put it down to tiredness and an overdose of Haku. He really needed to work on his people skills.

"Ok," sighed Chihiro, "I'm coming." She said her goodbyes to Kamaji and followed the indignant spirit to the elevators.

* * *

She reached the door to Haku's quarters and paused. 

"What?" asked Linca, seeing the indecision on her sister's face.

"I think maybe I should go in alone. I have something to tell Haku and it's kind of private." To her great surprise and relief Linca just nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later, but don't take any nonsense from him." Chihiro smiled warmly at her sister.

"He can hear you through that door Linca."

"I don't care if he does!" The diminutive spirit grinned and disappeared down the dark hallway.

Chihiro knocked timidly on the door. She had no idea how she was going to deal with a frustrated dragon high on her pheromones. The last thing she expected was what happened next. Haku opened to door and smiled at her, his face friendly but impassive.

"Ah, Chihiro, at last. Please come in." Chihiro was thrown completely off balance.

"_Why so formal?"_ she wondered. _"Is he annoyed with me?"_ She had at least expected a kiss from him, but he did not make any move to touch her as he led her into his office. She then discovered the reason for his increased decorum. Sitting at his desk was a small, slim woman, with short, brown hair, a delicate face and some very familiar brown eyes. It took Chihiro a moment to recognise those eyes as an exact match of her own.

"Mum?" she whispered weakly.

Yuuko Ogino stood. She could hardly believe that the young woman before her was the pale, thin, dead eyed girl she had last seen in a hospital ward. Chihiro's hair was longer, she wore it down and it spilled down her back in glossy chestnut tresses. Her face was fuller and had a healthy glow. Her figure was fuller too, as if she had been eating well instead of picking at her food as she always had. Somehow, in coming to this strange place, her daughter had become a woman.

Yuuko Ogino's eyes turned to the strange young man standing next to her daughter; a man whom she had first seen as a terrifying dragon. After the shock had worn off, she found the strangely handsome man/Dragon to be perfectly charming. She had expected peculiarity and oddity in this place, but had not expected it to wear so human a guise. It had turned out that the dragon not only knew her daughter, but lived in the same place she did. Yuuko saw his large jade eyes flit from her to her daughter and she was forced to reassess the situation entirely. Perhaps in this strange creature she had found the reason her daughter had stared at the stars out of her bedroom window night after night. There was a definite softening of the Dragon's countenance when he had looked at Chihiro. She recalled her daughter's first letter.

_"There is someone I'd like you to meet." _

Looking at him more critically now, Yuuko could easily see what attracted her daughter. Dark hair, tall, lithe and those wonderfully expressive eyes, any young woman with a pulse would find him attractive. It seemed her daughter was no exception. The man thing bowed to her.

"I take my leave," he said and quietly exited the room.

Chihiro just gawked at her mother, a lump formed in her throat that seemed to want to choke her. Eventually she found her voice.

"I can't believe you are here," she whispered hoarsely.

"I can't either," replied her mother unsteadily, "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up at any moment." She smiled, "you look wonderful; this place seems to agree with you." Yuuko looked around the room and felt a wave of guilt and remorse wash over her. "Chihiro, I am so sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea, how could I?"

"It's okay Mum, I do understand I just wish…"

"That we had not intervened?" interrupted her mother, "that even if we could not accept what you told us, that we had just left you to your beliefs and not tried to convince you it was a delusion?" Chihiro nodded, her lip trembling slightly.

"I thought at first it was all our fault. We raised you with no religion; we did not want to impose antiquated ideas on you. When you started talking about spirits I thought that perhaps you were just rebelling against us. But it soon became clear that you believed in them totally, that did not seem quite normal for a girl like you. I could not even put it down to religious zeal; you spoke about them as if they were real people and I could detect no reverence for them in what you said." Yuuko Ogino took a step towards her motionless daughter. "If your Grandmother had been alive she would have understood. She was a very devote and sensible woman. She would have warned us not to interfere with what we did not understand." Tears came to Yuuko's eyes.

"She would have stopped us from hurting you, prevented us ruining your childhood and driving you away from us." Chihiro found her own face was wet with tears. "Oh my daughter," whispered Yuuko. "Can you ever forgive us?" Chihiro wanted to, she desperately wanted to, but something was missing.

"Where is Dad?" she croaked; her throat was very tight making her voice rasp. Her mother shook her head and looked at the floor.

"He could not come."

"You mean he did not believe so would not try," Chihiro sighed. "Even after my letters he cannot trust my word." Yuuko nodded.

"He is a very practical man, as you know. He does not have a spiritual bone in his body; if he can see it and touch it then he will believe. The paradox is that unless he believes in the possibility he will never see it."

Yuuko sighed and made an effort at wiping her face, but new tears simply replaced the old. Chihiro looked at her mother; she seemed to have aged in the last few months, there were worry lines on her forehead and crows feet in the corners of her eyes. Chihiro knew that it had been her that had put them there.

"Does he know you are here?" asked Chihiro concerned her mother had just run off.

"I said I was going to try and find you, follow the instructions you had given us. He told me I was being foolish." Her mother gave a bitter smile. "I told him I'd phone him when I found you, if I did not I'd be back by tomorrow at some point." She held up an expensive looking mobile phone. Its screen flickered and it beeped unhappily to itself. "However, I appear to be out of range. Your father will have to wait until I return."

Chihiro took hold of the phone, which now seemed to be spewing random letters across the screen. It felt strange in her hand, almost alien. She could not remember the last time she had handled something with a microchip in it. She started to laugh at the distressed phone, eventually she was laughing so hard she got a stitch. Yuuko looked confused but was soon soothed when her daughter threw her arms around her. Chihiro's laughter turned to deep shuddering sobs. Yuuko held her daughter close to her, rocking her back and fourth like she had done when she was a child.

"It's alright," she whispered. "I've done you great wrong, ignorance is no excuse." She held Chihiro's face in her small delicate hands. "From now on you have my unwavering trust. I'm proud of the woman you have become and nothing will ever come between us again." Chihiro cried all the harder and was wrapped again in the haven that only a mothers embrace could provide.

* * *

Half an hour later, the cat-like wood spirit, Meeka, had brought them some tea, and ever the practical spirit she also provided a pile of hankies. Yuuko could not help gawking at the creature. Chihiro had to admit Meeka was an impressive sight to someone from her world. Ginger furred, with pointed ears on top of her head, almond shaped yellow feline eyes and a velvety button nose. Her mother repressed a squeak of surprise as the spirit turned to leave, displaying her bushy tail that protruded from her white robes of servitude. 

Chihiro spent the next hour explaining her adventures to her mother. She told her all about Zeniba and her two new sisters. She left out her involvement with Haku however, believing her mother was not quite ready to hear about that yet. Yuuko told Chihiro about how she came to the spirit world. She had seen Chihiro's third letter actually slip itself under the front door. That had convinced her that she had to at least try to find Chihiro. She had searched the woods for hours. Eventually it was getting dark and in desperation she had shouted into the woods that she wanted to see her daughter Chihiro who was in the spirit world.

"I don't think I really believed in the possibility until that point, but by saying it out loud I grew more sure of what I was trying to do. The next thing I knew I nearly tripped over a ugly little statue." Chihiro chuckled.

"That happens quite often." Her mother eyed her suspiciously but continued.

"I walked through that tunnel; it was pitch-black on the other side, then suddenly lights started coming on around me and shadowy things started oozing from the shadows and buildings sort of appeared from the gloom. Where that dried river was, a huge lake appeared." Her mother paused and then said shamefully, "I was terrified, so I hid in an alleyway. I huddled there for a while, thinking that I was quite insane, when this huge dragon flies overhead. I could hardly believe my eyes, but the thing landed in the lane not six feet from me. I wanted to run, but for some reason I couldn't, my legs would not move!" Chihiro smiled, remembering that she had twice been on the receiving end of such a holding spells; Haku seemed to have a gift for them. For casting them, as well as removing them.

"Well, the thing put it's head on one side as if considering weather I was food or not. Then it sort of shrank into the shape of a man. I nearly fainted! It asked me why I was there and said that if I knew what was good for me I would turn around and go back the way I came. Well, I managed to stammer that I was looking for my daughter Chihiro. He suddenly became the most charming young man I have ever met, though he did insist that I ate something immediately. He then told me that I would have to see him later or I would get sick? Is that true?" Chihiro nodded.

"Yes, it is. Without his magic you will suffer an illness called the sallow-hale. It's not nice and can kill you." Chihiro's mother swallowed nervously.

"Well, you know more of this world than I do, I will trust your judgement in this." Yuuko took a mouthful of tea and decided to broach the subject of the young man with vivid green eyes and a sinful smile. "So, this dragon..?"

"His name is Haku Mum, and technically he is a river God." Yuuko paled but continued.

"Well, he seems like a nice young God."

"He is over 17000 years old Mum," corrected Chihiro with a smile, Yuuko took a large swallow of tea to steady her fraying nerves.

"Is he anyone special to you?" Yuuko tried to phrase the question as casually as possible.

"Yes," replied Chihiro, "very special."

"You're… err… you are involved with him?" Yuuko was not quite sure how to describe the liaison. The word "Boyfriend," did not seem to fit the dragon.

"Yes," sighed Chihiro, "very involved and before you ask I'm not his lover." _"Well not yet," _she thought, _"I would be if the Lady had had her way and you had not arrived when you did."_ She still felt angry she had yet again been manipulated but a rather large part of her wished her mother had stepped over the border an hour later than she had.

"_Make that two hours,"_ she giggled to herself inwardly.

"And he was the one you told me about?" continued her mother, "the one who helped you when you were a child? He looked after you when we were…" She stumbled over the words.

"When you were pigs, Mum. Yes, he helped me and in doing so helped you." Chihiro's mother shook her head.

"Well at least one thing makes sense now."

"What?" asked Chihiro.

"Why myself and your Father went right off the taste of pork." Chihiro chuckled.

"Is he good to you?" asked her mother suddenly.

"Yes, very. He has a bit of a temper on occasion, but so do I. Most of the time he is sweet natured and generous." Her mother still seemed uncomfortable. "What is it Mum?" asked Chihiro.

"He's not human, is he?" her mother said flatly.

"How did you guess?" Chihiro laughed, "Did the scales give him away?"

"Well… err … what I mean is… not being human… Is he human like all over?" Chihiro threw back her head and laughed; trust her mother to worry about something like that!

"I don't know," she replied. "But it's going to be fun finding out."

* * *

Haku had knocked politely at the door an hour later and administered the cure for the sallow-hale to Yuuko, much to her amazement. He also gave her a warning. 

"You cannot stay here long, only a few days I'm afraid. In theory a human should not exist in this world. My magic can only protect you for so long, it takes magic significantly stronger than my own to adapt a human to this world and the changes that are made are permanent." Yuuko turned to Chihiro.

"You have had this done?" Chihiro nodded.

"That is why I can't visit you; I'm part of this world now."

Haku made a small noise drawing Chihiro's attention to him. He looked at her slightly awkwardly.

"Well… that is not completely true." She stared at him.

"You mean there is a way back for me?"

"Yes," he replied quietly, "but it's not easy. I could protect you from the effects of being in the human world, for a limited time. It would take a massive amount of power, but I could do it."

_"And there is a small cerramony she would have to go through first."_ he thought

"Haku, you get tired just sending those letters to the human world. How much energy would you need to protect me?" He shrugged.

"I only said I could do it, I have no idea what condition I'd be in afterwards though." Chihiro gave him a withering look.

"That's not really an option Haku. Is there any other way apart from you nearly killing yourself?"

"Not really," he said with a smile creeping over his face. "Not that I'm unhappy about that!" Chihiro groaned inwardly, he really had no decorum. What a thing to say before her Mother! Yuuko was smiling too however, she was pleased her daughter was so happy and had such an attentive partner; even if he wasn't human. Chihiro was glaring at the outspoken dragon but Yuuko decided to save him from her daughter's considerable wrath.

"There is no need to hide the truth from me Chihiro; of course Haku is happy you are in his world to stay." She smiled up at the handsome immortal and received a surprised smile in return. "As for me not being able to stay here long; I am just glad to have the chance to visit. I'll have to leave tomorrow anyway; your father will be worried about me." Meeka took that moment to knock at the door.

"Come in." called Haku, which she did.

"Your Mother's rooms are prepared, mistress," she said with quiet modesty.

"Wonderful," sighed Yuuko. "I'm exhausted." She turned to Chihiro. "I'm sorry but this is a lot to take in at once, I could really do with a rest." Chihiro smiled, she was tired herself.

"Of course, go get some rest, it's very late." Yuuko stood and hugged her daughter and bowed to Haku.

"Lead on, Meeka, is it?" The wood spirit nodded and bowed. "If you would be so kind as to show me the way?" said Yuuko, sensing the little creature thrived on formality. Meeka padded silently away to the door with Yuuko trailing after her.

Chihiro sighed blowing her fringe off her face. "I can hardly believe she is here." Haku smiled lazily.

"I told you the letters would be worth it."

"You were right," she agreed, "but I still can't believe it." His smile broadened, and he smoothed back her hair from her face with a gentle touch.

"Forget about it for the moment," he murmured and slipped his arms around her. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

He moved to kiss her but she wiggled from his embrace and took a few steps back from him. Annoyance crossed his face for a moment. Chihiro held up her hands in a gesture of placation.

"Don't give me that look; you can't have your own way all the time. I have something to tell you and I prefer to do it without you holding me, it's easier to concentrate." He frowned but stood still to listen to her. "Do you remember how I acted earlier?"

"Vividly!" he chuckled, his face lighting up with pleasure, "I was pleasantly surprised I must admit."

"But it isn't the way I normally behave, is it?" she pressed, hoping he would get the point without her having to spell it out.

"No," he said slowly, "but I did not really question that at the time." He seemed to be thinking hard. Chihiro saw that she was going to have to help him out.

"Well that's just it, it was not normal for me. I was influenced."

"I did not think you had drunk that much," he mumbled. Chihiro rolled her eyes, for an intelligent being he really could be dense sometimes.

"It was the Lady's doing, she came to me after you had gone." Chihiro felt herself smirk; it was actually quite funny in a way. "She practically begged me to sleep with you when you returned and then confessed that she had interfered with my hormones."

Haku's green eyes widened with understanding and then narrowed in saurian anger.

"How dare she!" he hissed. Chihiro shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; I'm getting quite used to being a pawn in a game I don't know the rules of."

"No one should touch you with my mark on you!" he growled. Chihiro tried to keep her face straight. She understood that this was a knock to his pride as well as an insult to her.

"Don't take it personally Haku," she said gently. "It's all to do with this mysterious prophecy."

"Prophecy be damned! No one should even think of interfering with you!" he roared.

"She is more powerful than any other spirit Haku. If anyone can get past your defences, she can."

He marched over to the windows and glared out at the plain, folding his arms across his chest. Chihiro could tell that he was livid, but doing his best to master it. The swollen moon was setting, backlighting the mountains to the west, bathing them with liquid silver light.

"I'm sick of all the attention," he mumbled, "it seems we spend more time justifying ourselves to others than we spend with each other."

Chihiro winced; she was gratified he felt the same about the constant gossip and interest in them, but she did not want him to brood on the subject either. She walked over to him and slipped an arm around his middle.

"You knew it would be like this, Haku." He nodded, his teal coloured hair falling forward to hide his eyes, giving him a forlorn and lost look that made Chihiro hold him all the tighter. "You don't regret falling in love with me do you?" she asked tentatively. He turned towards her sharply, fixing his fey green eyes on her.

"Never," he hissed, his voice full of emotion. Chihiro grinned pleased with his reaction.

"Well then, why let the gossips get to you?" He caught her lips with his in a brief but passionate kiss. She giggled girlishly, blushing a little. That kiss definitely had echoes of the way he had kissed her while she was high on her own hormones.

"In light of all that has happened, I take it you will not be spending the night here," he said, ruefully.

"I don't think so," she said with a smile. "Especially after kissing me like that, I would not trust you to remain in full retention of your faculties." She laughed. "Now that is not a bad thing but I would have to slap you to make you see sense, and that would really ruin my evening." She looked out of the window at the darkening landscape, the moon was nearly set. "Or morning, I have no idea what time it is."

"You don't trust me?" he said, all mock hurt.

"Not an inch, as far as I'm concerned," she snorted. "I know I'm irresistible to you."

"You said you liked it when I misbehaved," he murmured, his voice turning soft and enticing. Chihiro flushed scarlet.

"Please don't tease me," she whispered.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I can't help it." Then he stood straighter and said, "Are you still going to come with me to my river?"

"Of course," she replied, "I was looking forward to it." Relief flitted across his countenance for a moment then he smiled warmly.

"Well, if you are not going to spend the night at least have an early breakfast with me." He made a strange but graceful gesture in the air and the door to his dining room creaked open. Inside Chihiro could see a table piled high with sumptuous leftovers from the kitchen. The cooks did not appreciate their food disappearing in this manner; they had to constantly re-arrange menus around Haku's "thefts". They never complained to him though, they were too frightened. Chihiro raised an eyebrow.

"Not only are you showing off, but you are spoiling me rotten," she commented.

"And I have a right to do both if I choose to," he countered. He rested a hand on the small of her back and guided her into the room ahead of him.

* * *

**To my reviewers.**

**Lucy McGonagle**- glad to see you read my fist story, this will make much more sense now, (I hope.)

**RiceBallPlum-** Ok this is over 4500 words long, it should keep you going for a bit. I have one brother (younger) but numerous cousins who practically lived with us, we are a large family and we all lived close to one another. So that's were the sister stuff comes from.

**Daishar-** _(Velf faints at praise form her official artist in residence.)_

**Crystalia**- I love writing her, you can probably tell.

**Dimac99-** sorry but I'm not killing anyone off in this story to satisfy your bloodlust. If Haku asks well that's different.

**Sargent Snarky**- I was wondering if you could be both, but it seems many people are either one or the other.

**Sadame X**- I'm unrepentant, just wait a bit. I'd love to see your drawing. I can't draw myself so I always appreciate people who can.

**DarkRose**- There won't be much action, this is a character driven story, unlike my last one. I just wanted to try my hand at drama. However, it will not all be lovey dovey either.

**wyldcat**- I agree, I would not want to go into all the gritty details it would really lower the tone. Still a little spice is fun to write but I'm not going to stray into writing a romantic novel here.

**Fukari**- Go where? For a cold shower? ;)

**Faith-Catherine**- there will be, don't worry. I have been fairly subtle until now but there are big hints on the way.

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff**- all in good time!

**Presea Combatir, Reluctant Dragon, alexian-goddess, pyramidgirl89, WhiteWolf125, xforeverxhotarux, MizuiroSnow, MUMSI, ce'lyra, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, IvoryStar, Me, KatsyKat, crazianimegirl, IAMSOAP, NitenGale, Storm-Maker, Aharah Musici, jaded image, 2-lazy-2-sign-in, animeluver911, Amemiko, Shitza, Aoi.**

**Thank you all for your comments.**


	7. Yuuko's Warning

**A/N Ok been off sick, so you lucky people are getting an early update, I've also nearly edited half of Courage. (I had to do something to occupy myself in between sleeping and watching TV.) Again thanks to my wonderful beta for casting her trained eye over this. **

**Ok a different pace again in this chapter, a little more lime too for the fluff bunnies. (Or other citrus fruit; is it possible to write a grapefruit? I never liked them anyway…) And some pure silliness because I needed cheering up.**

_**Yuuko's Warning. **_

The next day, after only a few hours of sleep, Chihiro decided to devote all her attention to her mother. It was a nice warm autumn day so Chihiro took her mother around the extensive bathhouse gardens. Yuuko was enraptured by the strange plants that grew in the ornamental gardens. There where flowers that changed colour with the temperature, carnivorous amaryllis and a bright blue orchid. Yuuko begged for permission from Haku to take cuttings when he met them both for a picnic lunch. Haku explained that such things would not survive in the human world, but she could try if she liked.

Yuuko spent the rest of the day in the gardens being followed around by her daughter as she gathered her cuttings. Haku found them again just as the sun was going down. He gave a polite cough and Chihiro and her mother emerged grubby and flushed from a rhododendron bush.

"It can't be that late already!" squeaked Yuuko.

"You are welcome to stay longer Mrs Ogino," said Haku.

"Please Haku; call me Yuuko like everyone else. If you are seeing my daughter you hardly need to be formal to me! Those days are long gone." Relief seemed to ooze from the dragon. Chihiro smiled, he had really had tried hard to impress her mother, using all his considerable charm and showing her every courtesy.

Chihiro could tell that her mother was quite taken with him. She had never asked for her mother's approval, but to have it made her feel warm and happy. Haku smiled at Yuuko and Yuuko smiled back, she almost seemed to blush. Chihiro grinned.

"Unfortunately, Haku, I must return, if I don't Chihiro's father Akio will have the police out looking for me. He was dubious enough when I set out. Now he will probably be pacing the floor."

Haku nodded, saying, "Please allow us to escort you to the border; it will be open for only a few more days as the equinox has passed. Once closed, it won't open again until mid-winter." Yuuko nodded looking solemn.

"I'll only be able to visit four times a year I suppose." Again Haku nodded.

"It's not that bad Mum," said Chihiro quickly. "I can still write and at least you know I'm safe and well." Yuuko gave a smile that did not touch her eyes. Chihiro knew that this parting would be hard on her mother. Yuuko began to wonder in the direction of the bathhouse; examining the plants as she passed them and taking last minute cuttings. Haku slipped an arm around Chihiro, pulling her to his side as he walked. She savoured the feeling of the hard muscles of his thigh and torso pressed against her. He turned his head and kissed her temple.

"Is this allowed?" he mumbled against her hair.

"I don't think she will mind. The fact that you're a dragon was a little hard on her; but I think your charm offensive has paid off."

"Good, because I've been aching to touch you all day," he whispered in her ear. She blinked and stared at him; shocked but excited by the raw emotion in his soft lilting voice. "So I've spent the day very productively and I've tied up all my affairs for the next few days and left instructions with Zeniba and Linca."

"Where are you going?" asked Chihiro, confused. Yuuko had disappeared into another bush. Haku glanced around to check that she was out of ear shot. He slipped his free arm around Chihiro and pulled her to him gently. Chihiro's heart thudded in her chest and her knees wanted to give way.

"We," he whispered, his face mere inches from hers, "are going to my river. No gossip, no distractions, just us." Chihiro gulped, she could feel an unnamed tension in his body that really was not helping to lower her blood pressure. She opened her mouth to put forward a number of objections that leapt into her mind. There where so many things she had not had a chance to finish yet. She could not possibly leave early. Haku however silenced her with a slow soft kiss that nearly left her in a puddle on the ground.

"No ifs or buts, little one, we need some time just for us, agreed?" Chihiro simply nodded. He slipped a hand under her tunic and stroked the soft warm skin of her lower back. Chihiro gasped at the touch, which sent shivers up her spine. He grinned wolfishly and kissed her again, not quite so gently this time. Chihiro found herself groaning and she arched her back pulling him closer; her fingers tangled in his silky hair. Every rational thought seemed to leave her; she did not even care if her mother reappeared at that moment.

At last Haku pulled away from her, breathing hard. He licked his lips as if stealing one last taste of her.

"Go and find your mother…" he said gruffly, "I would like to be out of here by nightfall." But Chihiro had other ideas; she wanted more. She moved towards him but he placed a restraining hand on her stomach, preventing her from getting closer to him. "Go now or I'm going to ravish you right here," he growled. Chihiro knew she should be scandalized at such a statement but she was not. She smirked and felt a very feminine appreciation of his threat.

"Here? In the garden?" she chuckled. "It's not really that warm Haku, and the grass is a bit wet." A sort of smile did tug at his lips but otherwise his sense of humour seemed to have evaporated. He turned her around firmly so she was facing away from him, but he could not resist kissing her throat.

"I meant what I said you vile temptress," he mumbled breathily in her ear. "Go now, I'll meet you at the border. I have a couple of things to do before we leave." He nipped her ear lobe, and then smacked her rump with the flat of his hand making her squeak and jump forward. She whipped round to give him an indignant glare, but he was gone.

She rubbed her bottom, and grumbled to herself, but she was having trouble keeping the silly grin from her face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked her mother when she found her.

"Oh, just happy you are here." Chihiro lied smoothly.

"Chihiro, that smile has nothing to do with me. I was young once you know, I do remember that smile. Only a man can make a girls face light up like that, or in your case a very handsome dragon." Chihiro flushed, her mother had never been so candid about such things. What had changed? Yuuko took her daughters arm.

"I am happy for you Chihiro, but be careful. A man like that could eat you alive and leave you just a shell of your former self. Don't fall so hard and so fast that you forget your identity in the process." Chihiro was surprised; her mother was the first person to council restraint. "The women in our family have always loved deeply. Have a care with your heart that is all I am saying. You two will have some unique problems to deal with. Make sure you have space to breathe."

Chihiro nodded and felt a sudden sadness settle in her chest. Zeniba was right, nothing could replace a mothers' advice. Chihiro knew she was going to miss her.

* * *

Chihiro and her mother stood watching the grass blow where a lake normally glinted darkly. Once the sun set, the water would return as if it had never left, severing the two worlds for twelve hours. In three days the border would close until mid winter. Haku stood a discreet distance from mother and child. Chihiro's mother had surprised them both by giving the dragon a farewell hug. 

"Take care of my little girl," she had said. "If anything happens to her I want to know immediately." Haku had assured her that she could be contacted directly in the event of an emergency.

Now Yuuko looked out over the grassy field littered with stones and squat ugly statues.

"It looks so normal; it's hard to believe I'm crossing from one world to another." Chihiro nodded. Yuuko turned to her daughter. "Are you sure you are happy here?" she asked.

"Yes Mum," said Chihiro gently. "This is my place and time. This is where I belong." Her mother smiled, tears misting her eyes. "When you cross over you can't look back. Something about changing the dimensions, I don't really understand it, but your eyeballs can burst in your sockets or something," said Chihiro quickly.

"I'll be back at mid winter dear," whispered her mother, hugging her. "I'll drag your father here by the hair if I have too." Chihiro smiled, but she did not really expect her Father to come. "Goodbye, my darling," said her mother with one last squeeze. "Remember that I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Chihiro. Yuuko released her daughter and stepped onto the grassy hillside.

Chihiro watched her pick her way through the stones and disappear through the clock tower. Tears slid down Chihiro's cheeks, she hugged herself and sighed. Strong arms wound around her middle. Haku just held her, comforting her with his presence. Chihiro's tears dried and she wiped her face on her sleeve.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling her a little closer.

"I'm a bit upset but apart from that I'm fine. It's actually a weight off my mind. She knows I'm well and I know she is happy with my choice." Haku turned her around.

"Well you have a choice before you now: do you want to spend a few hours on my back? It's quite chilly and it may be a bit too cold for you. Or do you want to spend seven or eight hours on a warm train?" Chihiro smiled.

"Fly of course, I love it." He grinned.

"I was hoping you would say that, but you will have to wrap up warm."

Something tugged at the back of Chihiro's mind. She frowned. It had been her mother's warning that had started it. She was forgetting something important. All of a sudden it hit her, along with a wave of guilt.

"Rin!" she yelped.

"What?" asked Haku. Chihiro was mortified. How could she have become so involved with her own self-centred wishes that she had forgotten her sister entirely? Her mother's warning was very pertinent. It seemed she was already starting to lose her grip on her own life. Haku was sweeping her along with him and in doing so he was removing her from the other people she loved. She did not blame him but she would reverse the trend as of now.

"Rin!" she repeated, which did nothing to alleviate the confusion on Haku's face. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Haku, I can't leave right now, Rin is still ill. I have to be here for her. Zeniba said I could help her somehow. I've been thinking about it and I may know a way. I have to stay until she is a bit better at least." Haku said nothing for a moment, then he removed his arms and let them hang limply by his sides. His face was expressionless but he could not conceal the disappointment from his voice.

"I'm sorry, I have been selfish," he murmured. "Of course you want to stay with your sister." Chihiro knew he was not taking it as well as he was making out. He was trying his best to be reasonable and considerate but she could tell he was hurt. Her new life may be full, but it certainly was not easy.

"I'm very sorry Haku. I know you have worked hard so we can get away early. I will come, I promise, just not now. Rin needs me more than you do at the moment."

"That's not possible," he whispered in a strained voice. "No one can ever need you or love you more than I do." Chihiro felt her heart melt through her feet. What she felt for him could sometimes be so strong it was almost painful. She touched his face, laying her palm along his jaw line feeling his inhumanly perfect skin. He covered her hand with his own, pressing her hand into his flesh.

"I want you near me all the time, it's wrong, I know, but I can't help it. Every second you are away from me is agony. It's not just because I love you, but it's because I know our time together is limited. I can't keep the thought from my mind that one day you will have to leave me. Every second I spend with you is precious to me."

Chihiro was taken aback, they had made jokes about his possessiveness and she had noticed that he had made an effort to curb it. She had never imagined something like this lay behind it. He feared her death and saw their time together as a short blessing in his long life. Chihiro's heart ached for him and she wished she could spare him the bitterness of her mortality. But she could not. The best she could do was to reassure him and allay his quite childlike fears. She knew that time would heal the problem, eventually he would settle down and stop worrying; but she could help the process along.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet, Haku," she whispered. "These fears serve no purpose; in fact they blight our time together. Every moment you spend worrying about such things is time you could have spent enjoying our life together." He opened his mouth to interrupt but she silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. "I'm not saying don't worry, because you will. But don't let your worries rule you. My death is hopefully a long way off yet. I am content to grow old here and yes I will eventually die; but before that I intend to live my every waking moment to the fullest. How many spirits can say that? How many just exist rather than live? I am happy with my lot Haku, why can you not share that with me?" She hugged him tightly. "What will be, will be. Stop fighting my mortality, I am human, accept it."

"I know, I know, it's just…" She poked her index fingers into his ribs making him jump.

"No ifs or buts, just do as you are told." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Enough brooding, be happy." He could not help but smile softly at her. Chihiro congratulated herself on shaking him out of his black mood. "Now get yourself back indoors, I'm spending the night with Rin. I will see you in the morning." He nodded, still subdued but a little more like himself.

They walked towards the bath house together. On a whim Chihiro dropped back a little. Haku still seemed deep in thought. He needed to be snapped out of it. She grinned to herself and then viciously pinched his rump. He jumped and gave an effeminate squeak, much to her amusement and his embarrassment.

"What was that for?" he snapped, green eyes narrowing.

"You are not doing as you are told. When I tell you to do something I expect it to be done quickly and efficiently. You are dragging your heels and day dreaming." Haku simply shook his head.

"I know you are only doing this to try and cheer me up but… oww!" Chihiro nipped him again.

"Wrong answer, dragon!" she chortled.

"Stop it!" he growled.

"No," she replied and tried to nip him again. He caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do that again and I'll turn you into coal!" he spat.

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second. Coal can't kiss like I can." With her free hand she reached around his hip and grabbed his behind. Chihiro grinned up at the uncomfortable looking dragon. "It's not nice being teased is it, Haku?" she purred into his ear. "Now, I've decided to give you a taste of your own medicine. If you are a good boy and run to the bathhouse for me I may leave you with some dignity and not pinch your lovely rump in front of the staff." Haku's green eyes widened.

"You would not dare!" he hissed. Chihiro gave a delightfully evil chuckle and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Try me," she whispered.

* * *

Meeka was idly staring out of a window in her small bedroom; she was wondering if she had done the right thing by adding something extra to Mrs Ogino's bag. Then, an amazing sight met her eyes. Master Haku was actually sprinting across the bridge as if he was being chased by a hundred angry Yubaba's. However, he seemed quite happy about the situation; a wide grin split his handsome features. What was actually chasing him was Mistress Chihiro. She was having a little trouble keeping up, but Meeka saw Master Haku slow down a bit so she could catch up. To Meeka's complete surprise, the human brazenly slapped master Haku across his rear. Instead of chastising the human for such insolence, Master Haku roared with laughter. He ran on into the bathhouse with Mistress Chihiro hot on his heels, giggling all the way. 

Meeka was incensed. Such a display of disrespect to her former master distressed her.

"And in public too!" she hissed.

She could not have been the only member of staff to see them carrying on. She liked her mistress, in fact she would go so far as to count her as a friend, if a bond servant could presume to do such a thing. But the human was clearly quite insane and Master Haku seemed to have infinite patience with her.

"Love!" she hissed her ears flattened and her velvet nose wrinkled in disgust. "Yuch!" she spat and turned from the window. She did not really care if what she had done was wrong now. Mistress Chihiro needed someone with a firm hand to step in; who better than her Father? She just hoped he saw it in time.

* * *

**To my wonderfully awesome reviewers!**

wyldcat- I was thinking along those lines but I shall have to see.

IAMSOAP- so you are defiantly a fluff lover?

Faith-Catherine- Well not really, some of it will be given away in future chapters. Just wait ;)

searain- it will be a while before I finish this, as always my pen has run away with me.

pyramidgirl89- ok more fluff, you got it! Yes it is longer, I intended only a few chappies but I've gotten carried away.

Xforeverxhotarux- yes poor Haku, he really is not getting his own way, still he will have her all to himself soon.

crazianimegirl- thank you, I'm glad you like it, I'm enjoying yours too.

Alexian-goddess- thank you.

MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR- Just hold on for a little bit longer ;) count sheep or something, (i personally prefer counting hot dragons but to each their own) --

LadyRainStarDragon- I have full sympathy with you, I'm laid up with sinusitis. Get some vit c and zinc into you, works wonders.

Fukari- Yes I thought it was about time to resurrect her. She needed a chance to redeem herself. I'm glad you like the character driven stuff, I'm having fun writing it.

Aoi- For the time being yes, but I see no reason why he has to keep his hands to himself!

WhiteWolf125- thank you.

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff- Not long now, just hang on for a bit longer.

M.M- Unfortunately she won't get the chance to meet Rin, but this is only her first visit.

Reluctant Dragon- thanks, glad you liked it.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix- yep but fathers are like that. He's about to get his cage rattled though.

Sadame X- most males are yes, it's in their genes. Will you need a shower after this one? I don't think I over did it, just a flavouring of lime. Brothers are a pain, you have my full sympathy.

Kataan- Good luck with your exams. She is not afraid of him, just a little unsure, she is still getting to know him properly.

EviL Duckie XD- I do like your name, and I'm glad you like my story.

Sargent Snarky- wiggles away Did not see the weather thing so thanks for pointing that out. As for the ate eat thing, my beta and I checked it out and after flicking through a few books we discovered that either are acceptable, but as Chihiro's mother is talking in the past tense about herself it should be ate as far as we could work out. But it is a case of either, or. What play where you in? I can understand why you are hyper.

KatsyKat- indeed, blood is thicker than water.

Sohalia Talitha- I have not put Scott to bed either, but that's for another time. Let's just say I have plans for him.

I wish I was Kermit- I'm so please you think this is as good as the first. It was one of my main worries that I would fall on my arse writing this. It a different style and a different pace. But I think I've done ok.

NitenGale- (and the plot bunnies) I shall continue writing, as you asked so nicely. Bunnies your mistress should get more sleep.

IvoryStar- LOL he is about to have it forcibly removed.

Taiki- here you go, earlier than planed.

yuugiri- ok wait over for a while. I write a little every night normally and then polish the rest off on a Saturday when I have more time.

Cat- thank you, I'm so pleased you liked courage.

Mollziki- ok here is another distraction.

ce'lyra- the Arab Israeli war, what a subject! Quick read this chappie you will need some relief.

not signed in- Thank you, glad you like it.

Dimac99- there really is no pleasing some people, you really should address your fluff addiction.

Aharah Musici- And he will continue to be an arse. Can you imagine what it will be like when he and Haku finally meet?

Lucy McGonagle- yes Haku was awkward, but I think he was seeking acceptance from Chihiro's mother. Who is sane these days? I cracked years ago.

Amemiko- I AM SICK! WOE IS ME!

Neko-Miya- Ah the "I'll do it tomorrow" method of revision. I passed all my exams like that. As a teacher to be I probably should not approve but it did me no harm.

YEAH! I answered you all back! I'm so sorry, I don't normally have the time too anymore. Just let me tell you your comments are all really appreciated and I wish I had the time to give you an individual answer every week. I'd also Like to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed Courage of the Spirit since I finished it. It gives me a warm fluffy feeling to know that people still enjoy it.


	8. Space

**A/N Ok a bit of sister solidarity now, I do so enjoy writing these three, and a bit of Haku on the end to keep you all happy. I'm going to launch a bit of a challenge. This story can no longer be called an epilogue, it's too long. So I'm open to suggestions from you all as my creative juices have dried up in the title department. I will keep the title as it is until the last chapter when I shall re-name the story with the best suggestion. So get your thinking caps on and prod your muses, Velf needs help! **

_**Space **_

Chihiro knocked gently on Rin's door. Her pleasant mood of a few moments ago had turned sombre. Rin needed her help and what she planned to do went against all the advice Haku had given her regarding Rin's condition. Somehow, however, she had a feeling that she was doing the right thing. She had expected Linca to answer the door, instead a sharp "come in!" echoed forth from behind the wood. Chihiro's mood lightened slightly. Rin was obviously awake and not happy to be so.

Chihiro opened the door carefully and wondered into Rin's sitting room. The spirit herself was lounging on a settee with a blanket covering her. Linca was hovering over her with a determined look on her face. She had a porcelain spoon in one hand and a bowl of plain rice porridge in the other; Zeniba's favourite cure-all for anyone feeling a bit off colour. Rin obviously had no intention of eating the insipid concoction.

"Get that spoon out of my face! I'm not touching that slimy slop."

"You must eat it; Zeniba has put a strengthening spell on it. You will feel much better once you've got something in your stomach. It will taste much worse if you leave it to go cold. But warm or cold you are going to eat it." Rin turned her head from the proffered spoon.

"Sen!" she snapped, turning her angry eyes to the human. Chihiro noticed that there where huge bags under the spirit woman's eyes and a yellowish tint to her skin. Rin had suffered a massive shock to her system and she was still quite ill. "Tell this deranged sister of yours to back off. I'm not eating that goop!" Chihiro smiled and sat in a chair opposite the settee.

"You should eat Rin, Linca is not being malicious. The stuff may be unpleasant with no flavouring but it would be different if we did not care and just left you to your own devices."

Rin muttered something under her breath and then said, "Why are you here anyway? White eyes told me you where being whisked off to parts unknown by your lizard."

"I postponed it; I wanted to spend some time with my sick sister," replied Chihiro.

"You did not have to do that," Rin mumbled, casting her eyes down.

"Yes I did," said Chihiro, and stood and took the spoon from Linca. "Now as you not only attacked the love of my life, but disrupted his plans for me, I think you should start earning my forgiveness us by eating this muck." Chihiro held the spoon to Rin's mouth.

"Alright!" snapped Rin and snatched the spoon and bowl from her. "But I'm feeding myself," she grumbled. She popped the spoon in her mouth and shuddered. "It's not the lack of taste, it's the texture!" she complained.

"Eat!" snapped Linca.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," added Chihiro. Rin swore but ate without further comment. When she was finished Chihiro took the bowl from her. Rin grabbed Chihiro's free hand before she moved away.

"I am really sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what happened. I saw that bruise and I just lost it completely. All I could think about was that he was hurting you and soon he would start beating you…" Rin screwed up her face as if trying to remember something.

"Rin," said Chihiro gently. "There is no need to…"

"I know it makes no sense," interrupted Rin. "Of course the dragon would never hurt you; I know that, but… I just got so angry. I could not let you suffer that way. I actually intended to murder him. I can hardly believe it but it's true. I wanted him dead." Rin's voice caught in her throat. "The worst part is, I actually like the stupid lizard, though I would never tell him so." She sniffed and Chihiro smiled warmly at her.

"He knows you did not mean it Rin, he understands that this is a symptom of Yubaba's theft of your name. Most are content to forget their past, you no longer are. You seem to wish to be more than just 'Rin' again." Rin nodded miserably. Chihiro crouched beside the settee, her eyes level with the spirit woman's.

"The advice I have been given is that if you avoid remembering, the emotions that you are feeling will eventually disappear. I don't think that's going to help you. I think there is something about Haku and I that has provoked these emotions in you. I don't think they will simply fade away. So my idea is we shall dig up your past. We will start with what you do remember and work from there. We need to find out exactly what triggers these emotions off. What I hope will happen is that your urge to remember will be so strong, and your repressed memories so close to the surface that you will punch a whole in Yubaba's spell and regain what you lost."

"Is that possible?" whispered Linca.

"I have no idea," replied Chihiro. "But it's the best course of action I can think of."

"What if it does not work?" croaked Rin, "What if it drives me insane? What if I do remember and then I realise there was a very good reason for me to forget? It must have been something horrible for me to block it all out. What if I go off the deep end and hurt someone?" Chihiro shook her head sadly.

"I don't have any answers for you Rin. All I can say is that I think it is worth a try and it's better than doing nothing and hoping for the best. But this is your life, you need to make the choice and decide if you want to take the risk." Rin bit her bottom lip nervously. "Don't decide right now," whispered Chihiro, "take all the time you need, just concentrate on getting better."

They chatted for some time together and Chihiro gave Rin her last bar of chocolate, on the grounds that it was a medical emergency. At last Rin's eyelids begin to droop and she dozed off on the settee. Linca tucked the blanket around her. There was a gentle knock at the door; Chihiro opened it to admit Meeka. The wood spirit was balancing a tray on one hand and clutching some neatly folded clothes in the other. Chihiro recognised the ostentatiously decorated green bottle on the tray as Haku's best snowberry wine. Linca's face lit up.

"Well, it seems as if someone has been thinking of us." She smiled at Chihiro. "Or more probably of you."

"Master Haku sent this for you both," said Meeka primly. "He thought the nursemaids may need a bit of a break too." Chihiro grinned; sometimes Haku could be so considerate it put her to shame. Of course he could also be a pig headed fool but nobody was perfect. Not even in the spirit world. Meeka laid down her burdens; the clothes were Chihiro's night attire. Chihiro noticed that Meeka's paw like hands where covered in flecks of paint; had she been decorating? Chihiro also noticed that Meeka seemed a little out of sorts; perhaps she was working too hard?

"_Well, she can have a few days off when Haku and I go away."_ The thought of her little getaway still filled her with excitement and nervousness. Meeka took her leave but Chihiro swore she saw the hackles rise on the back of the wood spirit's neck. Linca poured Chihiro a drink and they sat at a table in a corner of the room so they did not disturb Rin.

"I bet the Dragon was not pleased when you refused to go with him," said Linca in a low voice. The land spirit seemed to always know when Chihiro was worrying over something and always took it upon herself to set things right, or at least offer advice.

"He was disappointed, I could tell, but he understood."

"I'm sure he was disappointed," Linca said taking a sip of wine. "He probably had it all planned out. Romantic walks, candlelit dinners, midnight swims in that hot spring of his. Oh, and sharing his bed with you, he probably had planed on that too." Linca chuckled to herself evilly. Chihiro blushed crimson she said nothing but she did take a large swallow of the very potent wine.

"What?" said Linca, surprise creeping into her voice. "No vehement denial? No outrage? Nothing?" Chihiro just shrugged. Linca sat back; her milk white eyes seemed thoughtful. "So you were thinking of taking things further?"

"Not exactly," mumbled Chihiro uncomfortably.

"But the possibility had crossed your mind," supplied Linca. The sprite's face lit up with a dazzling smile. "Oh, to be in love, there is no feeling like it in any world. I pity those who scorn it. What is life that has not been touched by love?"

"When were you in love, Linca?" asked Chihiro quietly.

"Long ago," sighed Linca. "It seems a little unfair, a few short years of bliss and it's supposed to last my lifetime." She frowned and looked at Chihiro wistfully. "But that is a story for another day, and not one I'm ready to tell you yet. It's painful and would really spoil my evening." She then seemed to shake off her bleak mood. "Anyway we are talking about you not me and if I know you at all you are fretting over spending time alone with him."

"I'm excited too!" Chihiro protested, forgetting about Linca's past for the moment. "I want to spend time with him, be free from the gossips and the others that judge us. We can be ourselves and see what happens."

"So what are you worrying about?" asked Linca.

"I'm frightened I'm going to make a fool of myself," mumbled Chihiro. Linca sat forward and finished the wine in her glass.

"I'm going to ask you something, and don't take this the wrong way." Chihiro nodded and mentally braced herself. Linca could be quite blunt. "Do you want him?" Chihiro pursed her lips and tried not to squirm under Linca's gaze.

"It depends what you mean."

Linca grinned. "You know exactly what I mean, human! Do you want to see him naked and scratch your fingers down his back?" Chihiro felt a modest flush creep up her cheeks again; she hated blushing and somehow knowing she was blushing made it worse. Still, she was not going to back down either.

"So what if I do?" she mumbled.

"Nothing," replied Linca with a smirk. "It's perfectly natural; the Dragon is hot. I'd have been worried if you could not answer the question. But it seems you are aware of your own feelings on the subject. Maybe you are ready for the next step."

"How do you know that?" mumbled Chihiro.

"Oh, it's easy to tell, you are perfect for each other! I'm actually surprised he has been as patient and gentle as he has, it's not in his nature believe me, that alone should tell anyone with half a brain that he is crazy about you. However, the point is that you must be comfortable with all this." She looked earnestly at the subdued human. "Nothing has to happen on this trip Chihiro. He's waited this long, I really don't think he expects anything from you. He has not put any pressure on you has he?"

"No," whispered Chihiro.

"Then why should that change because you are at his place?" Chihiro shrugged, feeling a little bit silly. "I think it is you who are pressurising yourself. Stop it! You will worry yourself into an early grave if you are not careful," Linca chuckled. "Besides, when the time does come he is hardly going to be giving you marks out of ten! No one is born a natural lover. Not even me." She winked at Chihiro. "It took me at least a hundred years and six lovers to get as good as I am. You will not live that long or it seems have that much variety. So I suggest you should practice as often as you can."

Chihiro could not help a smile touching her lips. Linca always seemed to know how to make her smile. Linca gave her a tender smile in return.

"Your problem is that you think too much. Just let your mind go and your body will follow. This is all supposed to be fun, remember?" Chihiro nodded and poured them both some more wine.

"When are you going to tell me about your past, Linca?" she asked quietly.

"When I'm ready to tell you," replied the sprite breezily. "It's not that I don't trust you Chi, but I'd rather keep it to myself for now." Chihiro made no reply, Linca was being honest and she had to respect her request for privacy. The spirit would tell her at some point she was sure. They chatted together for some time and eventually woke Rin up to help her to bed. With Rin tucked in, Chihiro made to leave her bedroom.

"Sen?" Rin said weakly.

"Yes?" she replied, barely making out the figure on the bed in the gloom.

"I want you to leave with Haku in the morning." Chihiro was surprised; Rin was the last person she would expect to encourage her to spend quality time with Haku.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes," replied Rin. "Besides I owe him for trying to kill him." She gave a bitter chuckle. "I want you to go; you've both been working hard and need a break. I won't take no for an answer." Chihiro nodded.

"Very well, I shall go, but we should talk again about what to do to make you better."

"I will have decided by the time you return," sighed Rin. Chihiro turned to go, murmuring a goodnight.

"Sen?" Rin called again.

"Yes?" Chihiro replied.

"Have a really good time, you deserve it."

* * *

Haku could not sleep; he lay in his bed, wide awake. It was deathly quiet up at the top of the bath house. If he strained his hearing he could just about make out the muffled sounds from the main bathing floors, about thirty stories below him. But it was still too quiet. Haku knew the reason for his restlessness. Chihiro had been practically living in his quarters for the past month. For the past fortnight she had hardly slept in her own bed. Choosing to either sleep on his sofa or to commandeer the bed. Haku had been very strict about sleeping arrangements, much to Chihiro's amusement. She did not seem to realise that if he did spend the night in the same bed as her there was no way he was going to be able to keep his hands to himself. It was hard enough as it was! He seemed to always be reaching out for her, caressing her face, stroking her satiny hair, pulling her close to him to feel the deliciously contrasting contours of her body compared to his own.

Haku removed his covers and got up. He padded across the highly polished hardwood floors and walked to his office. There was always a mountain of paperwork requiring his attention. He sighed and sat at his desk. His attention wandered, however. His mind kept slipping back to the incident in his bedroom. He was still fuming at having been manipulated by the Lady but in truth she had only manipulated Chihiro. It had been Chihiro herself that had driven him insane with want, to the extent that he did not question her change in behaviour. Chihiro had been quite timid at first when it came to displaying her affection. It had taken him weeks to gain her full trust, so that she was completely comfortable with him. He should have guessed that one so hard won would never have acted so forward. However, the Lady had not used compulsion, just prodded the chemicals in Chihiro's blood to lower her inhibitions. Haku was sure that what he had seen was what Chihiro **could** be like, if she only let herself.

"_All the more reason to continue with the gentle approach,"_ he mused. Haku had decided months ago that as far as becoming lovers was concerned, she would have to come to him. As difficult as it was, he had never put pressure on her. Well, at times he had gently coaxed, but she was nervous and to tell the truth, so was he at times. If all went according to plan, he would see the more demanding side of her again in the not too distant future. But for now, the tantalising glimpse he had had haunted his thoughts and robbed him of sleep.

"_Who would have thought I could ever physically need another so much?" _he wondered.

He had always been a loner by nature, preferring not to engage with those around him. River spirits did tend to be detached and reserved. That had continued when he split from his river and became Yubaba's apprentice. Part of it had been Yubaba's control spell. The main reason was that he had little patience with non-bonded spirits. Their concerns seemed petty and their lives dull and empty. He had been civil of course, but always aloof and cool. Then a scrawny human girl with limpid brown eyes and a shy smile had shown up. He half remembered her face and knew her name, though the image of her in his memory had been of a much younger child. Suddenly he had wanted to talk and engage with someone; he had believed this human held the key to his past and possibly his future. He had been right on both accounts.

Haku recognised what had been the first flush of the intense emotions that he experienced now. He had loved her even then. It had taken him years to realise it. Then she had turned up again, a fully mature human woman; the eyes had been the same though full of sadness and the scrawniness had definitely gone. With her coming he had been forced to change again. Now he was a practically a trained diplomat; he could not believe how affable he had become.

He sighed and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He really was tired, but he knew he would get little rest if he returned to bed. He could use magic of course, or drink that coffee stuff that Chihiro liked so much. Either would work, but he found magic to be a poor substitute for real sleep and he found coffee far too bitter for his taste. He sat back in his chair and growled to himself. He wanted her to be here, he even missed the sound of her breathing.

"I'm pathetic," he muttered to himself. He toyed with the idea of going to Rin's room and stealing Chihiro away until dawn. She would not be missed, he could see to that. But he remembered the mortified look on her face when she had realised she had forgotten about Rin and dismissed the idea. She would end up resenting him if he kept her from spending time with other members of her family and her friends. He smiled to himself. She could be quite stubborn at times and keeping her happy was mentally exhausting on occasion. Her moods could swing 360 degrees in the space of ten minutes. Usually it happened when she was on her monthly bleed but it was not restricted to that. It was tiring just keeping up with her. She was also a master at pulling his strings to get what she wanted. For all this he would not change her. Well, maybe stop her thinking so much. She was definitely a person who let her head rule her heart. But he had seen what was possible when she let go. Another memory of that night flashed across his mind.

_Chihiro had practically torn open his tunic and was kissing his throat, her tongue darted down his neck and across his chest making him groan. He had moved down her body, kissing the flesh he had exposed, his lips had lingered over her belly, revelling in the softness of her skin. She had moaned and whispered his name; he had continued to move downwards…_

With a cry of frustration Haku stood and started pacing the floor. It wasn't fair! No one should have to put up with this! He constantly felt like he had a fever, his veins felt like they were running with molten lava instead of blood. He wanted to kiss her until she had no breath left. He wanted to feel her bare skin against his. He wanted to bite her and taste her blood. That last thought halted his pacing and he shuddered. He knew it was just the animal in him talking. Such "love bites" were part of dragon mating rituals. He knew such things were not possible with Chihiro, but the darker side of him still wanted to experience the sweet taste of her human blood.

Disgusted with himself, Haku ground his teeth and opened the nearest window. He changed quickly into his dragon form and practically sighed with relief. His reptilian body was only capable of processing the most basic of emotions. He was still "him" but most of his more complex thought processes were mere background noise.

Haku flew into the night, enjoying the cool touch of the night air on his pearlescent scales. Things would have been much more simple if he had returned to his natural dragon form after leaving Yubaba's service. But if he had he would not be with Chihiro now. His peace of mind and rest were small sacrifices to make to have her by his side.

* * *

Kataan- does this chapter help you understand her condition? F not I'll do my best to explain.

Presea Combatir- nonsence, publish it and let us take a look. I'm sure it's great.

crazianimegirl- yep, I could really just slap Haku myself. In fact I am the author why can't I have a little fun? _Haku runs for his life as a mad red head chases him through the bathhouse gardens._

Dimac99- Update damn you! Or I will never write fluff again. Oh ane i hope your back gets better.

EarthAngel- Get up, like the lady I hate displays of supplication. Why is everyone so interested in when thy are going to DO IT? LOL. You hate me and love me? Why? _Velf blinks and looks confused._ Sorry I could not update for your birthday but I have to work as well as type. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Get anything nice?

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff- Three weeks how will you cope! Never been to a pool party myself, we don't tend to have the weather for it here. Still the Scottish do know how to party, I love ceilidh dances. So many men in kilts _velf drools_

Fukari- Am feeling better now, thanks for asking.

Daishar- I'm sure he would fly off the handle! But that's not really what she has in mind, she is trying to help in her own way. It may or may not pay off. That's all I'm giving away! I flamed your other picture by the way, I now have two pictures of Chihiro and Haku next to my computer. They are a real inspiration, thank you so much.

Alexian-goddess- not yet but I will get around to it eventually. I actually have my husband reading howl at the moment. He really likes it.

Ce'Lyra- I have! Her name is daishar and she has drawn 2 fantastic pictures for me, I posted the address for her devart site a few chapters back.

Lucy McGonagle- No I haven't sorry.

kurenoharu- I'm just pleased you read, don't feel you have to review all the time. Feeling much better thanks.

Sadame X- if the last chapter sent you to the shower then some of the ones I'm planning are going to make you faint! No I'm not ashamed, I am Velf, queen of the cliff hanger and I am evil.

Karone Richardson- the prophecy is something that only a few know about and they will not tell. Chihiro just knows there is one about her not what it says.

jaded image- god-son-in-law! LOL

Storm-Maker- thank you, I'm so glad you still like my story. I have not really decided when haku and akio will meet but I have a good idea that it's not going to be pretty.

Thank you also to..

IvoryStar, Reluctant Dragon, yuugiri, Lady-Seoh-Phoenix, Neko-Miya, WhiteWolf125, wyldcat, TrubySCS3, xforeverxhotarux, technogeist, Aharah Musici, IAMSOAP, Faith-Catherine, Aoi, nefandus. I love you all.


	9. The Lake and the Nygel

**A/N- Sorry sorry sorry! (Velf prostates herself before her very patient fans.) F.F was down on Sunday when I wanted to update and myself and my beta have been very busy since. I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who suggested a title, keep the ideas coming I need all the help I can get!**

**_The Lake and the Nygel_**

Just as the sun was rising, Haku returned. The large windows to his bedroom opened wide to admit him with only the smallest of magical nudges. He landed gracefully, killing his forward momentum by digging his green tinted claws into the floor. The floorboards bore numerous gouges from many landings in this manner. He really was going to have to have a landing platform constructed at some point. It might save his furniture from damage; he had smashed a few chairs to splinters on less calculated ingresses, but it was low on his list of priorities at the moment.

He changed from dragon to man again. The transition was complex, and being tired, it was a little disorientating to see his field of vision change dramatically and feel his centre of gravity and sense of balance shift rapidly. He stumbled a little into the room and the windows closed quietly behind him. He yawned and stretched. He had worn himself out by finding the nearest storm cloud and playing one of his favourite games, _Dodge the Lightning Bolts_.

The local air spirit, who had created the storm in the first place, was furious. It had whipped the storm into such a frenzy that it had started a few fires on the plains below. The storm had blown itself out and the air spirit, a nasty goblin like creature, the lowest of his kind, had flown away cursing all dragon kind. Haku had thoroughly enjoyed himself and now all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. His sensitive ears then heard something stirring in the next room and he realised he was not alone. Haku padded warily to his living room and was greeted by a very welcome sight. Chihiro was curled up on his sofa. Her face was resting on her hands; strands of long chocolate brown hair had fallen over her face, hiding her delicate features. At her feet was a rucksack stuffed so full that it threatened to burst at the seams.

Haku smiled slowly to himself. He crept across the room noiselessly and knelt before her. He gently pulled back the hair from her face; the expression on her face was much softer in sleep than it was when she was awake. She had a tendency to frown when thinking or concentrating. Now, however, her brow was clear and her dark lashes cast shadows on her pale cheeks. He ran his thumb lightly over her cheek bones. She did not move. Her generous pink lips were parted in sleep; allowing a glimpse of flat white human teeth. Haku could no more resist kissing her right then than the sun could help rising. He bent his head, tilting it slightly as he did so and tenderly touched his lips to hers. He felt her wake at his touch, her eye lashes fluttered against his cheek. A small hand touched his jaw and another cradled the back of his neck. He drank in her delightfully sleepy kiss and ran a hand down her back and pulled her closer. At last he drew away and sighed wistfully.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back, feeling a little shy. "I must say that was a very pleasant way to be woken." Haku smiled, looking deeply into her sleepy brown eyes.

"May I ask why you are asleep here? Last thing you said to me was that you wanted to spend time with Rin."

"She practically kicked me out just before dawn; she thinks she owes you for trying to kill you," yawned Chihiro and Haku chuckled.

"I was in no danger from her; it's you she should have been worried about. Diving in like you did was thoughtless. A blow to the head can be fatal for you, where as I can easily recover from it." To Haku's amusement Chihiro frowned.

"You're probably right," she mumbled, "but I could not just stand there and do nothing I…" Haku kissed her again, silencing her.

"Hush little one, let's not argue about this. Next time, just think, that's all I ask."

"There is going to be another time when someone attacks you?" she asked slightly sarcastically. Haku looked serious.

"Probably, the sprit world is not a peaceful one. There have been five major wars since I was born, millions of spirits killed, bonded and non-bonded. I have a bath house and a river to defend. It could happen again and be someone more dangerous than Rin." Chihiro swallowed nervously and Haku helped her to sit up.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked, gesturing to her bag.

"Yes, but aren't you tired? You must have been out most of the night." He smiled again and pulled her up off the sofa.

"I am tired but I want to get out of here as quickly as possible. I will rest when we get there I promise." She nodded seemingly satisfied. "This is going to be wonderful. I have so much planned for us, I'm even going to cook for you, I've not cooked for decades and…" His words tumbled over themselves in a rush. Chihiro could not help but laugh at the enthused look on his face. It did not really go with the Godlike image he normally tried to cultivate. It struck her how different he was when alone with her. Other people really knew almost nothing about him. Haku clicked his jaw shut realising how he must have sounded to her. "Sorry" he muttered, feeling foolish.

"Don't be," said Chihiro, she ran her fingers through his hair in a motherly fashion. "You really can be cute sometimes. But you're right we need to get there soon before something else happens to stop us leaving." Haku nodded but still felt stupid.

"_I'm a dragon, I'm not supposed to be cute!"_ he thought sourly.

Back in his bedroom he opened the windows, letting the sweet morning air in. He changed again, feeling the slight disorientation once more that demanded he rest. Chihiro strapped her bag to her back, grasped his horns and swing a leg over his neck as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a human to do.

"Just don't forget I'm on here and start pulling loop the loops!" she warned. Haku informed her sharply by telepathy that he would never do such a thing. She laughed again.

"_Just what was so funny?"_ he thought. He slightly mocking laughter was getting to him. He felt like he was a pet and she was affectionately but patronisingly laughing at his antics. He knew he was being unfair and he knew he could have taken off much more gently. Diving fifty foot before climbing back sharply to a good flying height was probably a bit immature, especially since he knew his little human was afraid of heights. However, he felt it necessary to remind her that he was no one's pet, not even hers.

* * *

Chihiro was shocked to discover just how tired Haku was. Once inside his pebble shaped house he changed back to his human form. She saw he had circles under his eyes and he generally just looked weary. She had kissed him and told him to get to bed. He had worried over leaving her to her own devices but she had assured him that he would be fine. Eventually he had given in and disappeared up the stairs.

Chihiro knew the house quite well and headed for the kitchen. She cooked herself some rice with some sort of fish oil to add flavour. In fact most of the ingredients in Haku's kitchen were fish based. She guessed he ate a lot of it. After eating, she headed for the library and perused some of the spirit literature on humans. After an hour of this, Chihiro was thoroughly disillusioned. The spirit view of her race was very one sided and bleak. Chihiro felt like a parasite. She glanced out of a crystal window at the large black lake. Its shiny surface reflected the cavern roof, making it seem bottomless. The light from the bioluminescent fungi that Haku had encouraged to grow here to light the cave gave the lake an oily gleam. Chihiro realised that she had never had a good look at the surroundings of Haku's underground home. She decided to rectify the situation immediately.

* * *

She found herself on a black beach with sand that sparkled with quarts, looking very like the stars in the night sky. She sat contentedly on the sand simply watching the water lap against the shore. It was eerily quiet, except for the constant drip of water from the cavern roof. She contemplated taking a dip in the water but decided against it. Firstly she did not have Haku's permission to do so, for all she knew it could be some great insult to him just to dive in without asking. Secondly she did not know what actually lived in that lake. Not that she thought she would be in any danger with Haku's mark on her, but all the same, she would rather not annoy the neighbours. She ran her fingers through the coarse black sand and had an idea. She shifted onto her knees and started to build a sand castle. She became so obsessed with forming buttresses, moats and battlements that she did not realise she was being watched. She had her back to the lake and it was only when she heard the creature struggle out of the water that she realised that she was not alone.

She froze but did not turn around. The creature behind her made no move to introduce itself so Chihiro sighed and calmly continued her castle building. She heard a shuffling of feet and then a sound that was suspiciously like an equine snort. She continued to ignore the creature and her suspicions where confirmed when she heard a low nicker. Haku had warned her about the water horse.

"_Never ride him; he has a dangerous sense of humour…" _She had covered water horses in her studies. They were known as Nygels in north-western Europe but were well known in other cultures too. These creatures took the form of a horse and enticed humans to ride them. Once on, a human could not get off. Now they would either treat the human to a good dunking in a river or lake and laugh at their expense, or they would drown them and eat everything except the liver. Chihiro knew that Haku would never allow anything truly malevolent to live in his river, so the creature must be the trickster sort. It whinnied impatiently behind her, obviously growing tired of her ignoring it. She continued to work on the placement of her arrow slits. She heard the spirit scrape at the sand; she imagined it was pawing the ground in temper. Chihiro continued to ignore it. She started humming to herself. Then all of a sudden her castle collapsed into a featureless heap of sand. Chihiro whipped around to face the creature.

"Hey!" she shouted. The Nygel whinnied in a way she supposed was a laugh and pranced sideways up the beach, tail up, ears pricked forward. It was about the size of an average pony, bay with a white flash and downy fetlocks. Its mane and tail were white. However, no ordinary pony was so adorably appealing. Something in its beautiful brown eyes seemed to tug at her very soul. She wanted to stroke it, hug it and most of all ride it. It was every little girl's fantasy of a pony. Chihiro was prepared for all this; the folklore books spoke of such urges. She guarded her heart and stamped on the emotions that the creature was provoking. She was no ordinary human.

"That was not nice," she told the horse sternly. "If you wanted me to talk to you then you should have introduced yourself." The Nygel bowed its head as if repentant but then it trotted towards her and nuzzled at her clothes. Chihiro could not help a delighted laugh escape from her lips. The creature snuffled the pockets of her tunic as any normal pony would have if it was looking for treats. The Nygel stepped sideways and bent its foreleg. Chihiro knew an invitation to ride when she saw one. The urge to accept was strong.

"I'm hardly going to be fooled by that trick," she told the pony. "I suggest you go and play with someone else." She walked away but the pony followed her, frolicking and prancing until it was in front of her, cutting off access to the path that led up the cliff. She frowned; she was beginning to lose patience with the pony. It was only doing what was in its nature to do, but it was starting to act in an ever so slightly threatening manner. One thing Chihiro did know about was mythical creatures. In an effort to find out as much as possible about dragons during her university course (though she had never admitted it; she saw it as reading around her subject) she had absorbed a vast amount of information about other beings. The best way to deal with a lesser sprite of this nature was to show no fear and ignore it. Unfortunately, she had already acknowledged the spirit, but it should leave her alone if she showed no more interest in it.

She made to push past it and then discovered that her books had been wrong. The creature swung its head and it connected with her abdomen and sent her sprawling in the sand. The Nygel danced away making whinnying laughing noises. It kicked up its heels and cantered back towards her. To her surprise it skidded to a halt a few feet from her, sending sand flying. It rolled its eyes and appeared to be terrified. Chihiro picked herself up and brushed sand from herself. Her fingers caught against something as she did so. The Tac'Tal had slipped from her tunic and sat upon her breast. The water horse was gazing at it fixedly. Eventually it bowed its head, practically burying its nose in the sand. Chihiro rubbed at her stomach and glared at the horse.

"If you can talk, I suggest you explain yourself," she said calmly. The horse nickered, head still bowed.

"I is sorry lady. I should of guessed. Me was so happy to see a human that…" It trailed off miserably, snorting into the sand.

"I see," said Chihiro hotly. "I suppose you wanted to dunk me in the lake?"

"It's what I do," mumbled the horse. "It's fun to make girls squeal and boys shout. Is only water." Chihiro narrowed her eyes in thought. The Nygel was giving her the impression that it was not very bright. She did not believe that for a moment, she had seen the all too knowing gleam in its eyes when it pushed her over.

"Just drop the simple minded fool act, I've been warned about you." The horse snorted indignantly and stood up. It bore its teeth, but Chihiro got the impression it was grinning.

"You can't blame a horse for trying, my lady. Having just discovered I had accosted the River Lord's mate, I had to think fast." Chihiro was impressed, despite her aching stomach.

"Surely you knew who I was," drawled Chihiro. "You were just trying your luck." The pony's ears flattened in annoyance.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I did not know. I am not a powerful spirit and I could not sense the aura of the Lord's mark until I had touched you. Even then it took me a few moments to recognise it for what it was. All I can do is apologise." It bowed its head. "Please also convey my apologies to your life mate. I meant no harm or insult." The beast was eloquent, she had to give him that. He spoke with a soft cultured accent and Chihiro was starting to take a shine to the trickster. But she also felt the need to put him straight.

"Haku is not my life mate," she said, "but I will tell him about you before he hears it from another denizen of this lake. I will also tell him how sorry you were." She folded her arms. "But this is his domain, he will deal with you as he sees fit." The water horse did not appear to hear the last part of her sentence.

"You are not life mates?" She shook her head, puzzled now. The Nygel also seemed to be confused. It stepped closer and peered at her from under its white mane. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Chihiro snapped, "I think I'd remember something like that!"

"Oh," it said, "he must be planning to ask you soon then." Chihiro blinked.

"What are you talking about?" she sighed.

"Well, it's the river. Can't you hear it?" Chihiro shook her head. The water horse's ears pricked forward. "Of course, if you are human you will not hear it. No wonder you don't know."

"Know what?" asked Chihiro, who was getting tired of the cryptic equine.

"Well, it's constantly calling your name, down to the smallest drop. The whole lake ripples whenever you are near it, the water is practically shouting for joy." The water horse glanced up at the house on the cliff. "The dragon must love you deeply for his river to be so affected. They are one, what he feels it feels. We who live here are aware of him at all times. If he has not taken you as his mate yet, he intends to do so soon." Chihiro gulped and could almost imagine the river listening in on the conversation. She looked worriedly at the lake.

"Don't be frightened," chortled the Nygel. He nudged her towards the lapping wavelets with his velvet nose. "Stick your hand in and have a chat."

"Isn't it… well… like eavesdropping?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Well, we are aware of it all the time; it can't be that much of an intrusion." He nudged her again. "Go on, you'll see what I mean."

She looked suspiciously at the lake again but then crouched down. She gently touched a finger to the water. Nothing happened at first, then it felt like something grabbed every nerve in her body and pulled.

"_CHIHIRO!" _whispered a voice as big as the ocean, echoing in her head. A sense of absolute ecstasy washed over her making her shudder. The water was delighted that she had come to it at last. It told her how pleased it was she was here. She had swum in it once, it had liked her then but now it wanted to share everything it had with her. It wanted to pull her down into its deepest embrace and keep her safe from the harsh dry world. She would be happy in its dark airless heart and it could have her with it forever.

Something burned painfully at her chest. She pulled her hand away to feel the Tac'Tal burning red hot. Her mind cleared and she looked up to see a huge black wave towering above her. Her reactions had been honed by Rin's training. She scrambled up the beach and was sprinting away when the wave hit her. Instead of dragging her into the water she was far enough up the beach to be washed further up it. The water gave a cry of distress and disappointment as it rolled away from her leaving her at the base of the black cliffs. She struggled to her knees. The now very wet Nygel cantered up to her.

"See what I mean? It's like it's obsessed with you. Look, it's getting all moody now." Chihiro looked at the black water. The surface was choppy, like it was being driven by a strong wind, but no wind blew in the cave. Chihiro turned and ran up the steps in the cliff to Haku's house.

* * *

**To my reviewers**

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff- a ceilidh dance is traditional Scottish dancing, so much fun! And even if you are a hopeless welsh person like me, you just can't keep your feet still. There is no need to raise the men's kilts, they do it freely enough when drunk;)

Reluctant Dragon- Good suggestion! I like it!

pyramidgirl89- defiantly something to consider, you've set me thinking.

Xforeverxhotarux- thanks very much, but there are many authors better than me I'm sure

crazianimegirl- Velf grabs Haku and smothers him with kisses, he protested but when threatened with been written in to a steamy lemon with Yubaba starts to participate.

oh the joy of evilness- yep I am a ginger whinger, it's curly too. Linca mentioned to Haku that she had loved a mortal, (see _a midsummer's nig_ht in courage.) but it was a long time ago, that is all you know, (and all I'm going to tell you.)

Fukari- men tend to be more physical in expressing love, and I'm not just talking about sex, well that's my experience anyway. My mum always says, "men fall in love with their eyes women fall in love with their ears." We like to hear nice things and talk. Men are defiantly wired differently! Yes women can drive them wild but it's not very nice to do that, they are such simple creatures… they have no defence against us…

Dimac99- compaired to all the mistackes you fix I'm sure I can forgive you.

Lucy McGonagle- not dum, it was a good suggestion!

gwyn15- not too mushy, I need all the suggestions I can get.

TrubySCS3- a fight? No something much worse…

Sadame X- oh you will live, at least long enough to read what else I've got planned!

Summer- soon I promise.

Storm-Maker- thank you that is indeed a great compliment, I tried hard to think boyish.

EarthAngel- Ah now I understand, I do that too, that's why I started writing, so I could have it my own way.

Ce'Lyra- ah tsar Nicolas, I much preferred Ivan the terrible, now there was a man with a Henry the eighth complex! LOL. Thanks for the tile suggestions.

Ukchana- I'm moving too, I have to start university again in the autumn. I have to pack up and leave this lovely little island and head for the big city. Still it's only for a year. I agree that Haku and Chihiro are still learning about each other, and she is about to get a wake up call as to how little she knows about her river God. Nice to hear from you again, I'm glad you're still reading me. Your story is still one of the best I've ever read.

Kataan- Thank you for all the suggestions, decided fate is may favorate from the list.

rinzy- thank you very much, I'm so glad you like it.

Mollziki- I'm sure I could get some cheese in somewhere.

**Big thanks also too…**

Presea Combatir, Me, alexian-goddess, WhiteWolf125, wyldcat, IAMSOAP, IvoryStar, Neko-Miya, Aoi, Shitza, Alatril Carnesr.


	10. His true nature

**A/N- Lots of you had questions after the last chapter, hopefully this one will clear a few things up. Also I explained the concept of Life mates in Courage but just to recap- it's a bond like marriage but more permanent, more a joining of souls than anything else. So not many spirits actually get "married" in fact it's quite rare. More on that later. **

**For now a bit more fluff, ok a lot more fluff… **

_**His true nature**_

Somewhere in her flight from the lake, fear had turned to anger. She threw open the door to Haku's home and slammed it shut behind her, making it boom. The sound reverberated through the entire house; it would have woken the dead let alone a sleeping dragon. Chihiro picked up her bag and paced across the polished stone floor until Haku appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" he croaked, rubbing at his eyes. To Chihiro's annoyance she was distracted by the quite adorable picture he made with mussed hair, sleepy eyes and creased clothes. His shirt was open revealing the lean muscles on his chest and abdomen. Chihiro tore her eyes away and scolded herself. Her runaway thoughts only served to heat her anger.

"Take me back to the bathhouse immediately!" she snapped; he looked confused and descended the stairs.

"Why? What's happened?" He stood before her and looked her over appraisingly. "You're soaking!" he exclaimed.

"Well that happens when you get attacked by water!" she growled. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth.

"Who attacked you!" he hissed.

"You did!" she yelled, past caring about how she must appear to him.

"I don't understand." he said trying to catch hold of her as she passed him. But she shrugged him off. Her voice became very low and icily calm.

"Your river tried to drown me, Haku. As your river is a part of you that means you attacked me. Now take me back, I'm not spending another minute in this place." She could see the hurt in his eyes but he recovered quickly. She could almost hear his mind shift up a few gears. He was doing some fast thinking.

After a moment he said, "If I had thought for one moment that my river was so affected by your presence do you think I would have brought you here?" She just glared at him, wanting him to be less reasonable so she could yell at him and forget how afraid she had been. He must have sensed how she was feeling because he moved away from her and sat on a sofa at the end of the room. A towel appeared in his hands and he held it out to her. She shook her head; she wanted no favours from him at that moment. He sighed and put the towel on the floor. "Will you please tell me what happened?" he asked calmly.

"Don't you know?" she taunted, "As an all powerful dragon I would hope you knew what your own river was up to!"

"It's not quite like that; I know it's upset and angry about something but until I'm actually in it I won't be able to talk to it directly." Chihiro rolled her eyes and scoffed and then obliged him and hastily babbled the details. The Nygel's involvement made him raise an eyebrow but apart from that his face was impassive and his green eyes were unreadable. Chihiro was winding down, her speech less rapid, her anger fading.

"… I put my hand in the water and it was like a whole other consciousness. It was so happy to have me there I almost cried. Then it started telling me how it wanted to take me down into its depths and make me part of it. That was when I got the warning from the Tac'tal and saw a wave about to crash down on top of me." Chihiro hugged her rucksack to her. "It tried to kill me, Haku," she said quietly. All her anger was now gone, it had melted into confusion and a need to comprehend. "And I can't understand why it would want to do that." Haku was staring at the ground, his hair falling around his face. There was a pregnant silence as Chihiro waited for his explanation.

At last he said, "I've been an idiot, I should have foreseen this." He stood and slowly closed the distance between them. He took her pack from her and gently drew her to him. He held her for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry Chihiro, I truly am. It must have been a great shock to you." She nodded against his chest, comforted by the warmth of his bare skin. "This will take some explaining, but I shall try if you are willing to listen." She nodded again. He drew her to the sofa and sat her on his lap, cuddling her to him despite her wet clothes.

"My river is a purely elemental thing. It has no concept of death… it just likes you. When you fell into it as a child it… well the best way to describe it…" He paused, thinking. "The closest I can come it is that it liked the taste of you… and it was not pleased when I rescued you from its clutches. But that was how the connection was formed between us. My river never forgot you and so neither did I. Even when I had forgotten my own name I still remembered yours. It was branded in my elemental memory despite the fact I had lost my river." He hugged her tightly. "When I re-established the connection with my river, everything was chaos for months. The one thing it kept demanding was you. As it had been you that had given my name back I thought it probably wanted to thank you. Things settled down at last, but it still occasionally asked about you, and it positively plagued me when I started to dream about you. Then you came back to the bathhouse and I realise my river was suffering from the same thing I was. It took me time to admit it but the truth was that I loved you. My river is the deepest part of me and I can't lie to it, it had known how I felt for a long time and it felt the same way. Now I have you in my arms practically whenever I wish, but the elemental part of me has been deprived of you so far." Chihiro looked at him sharply.

"You mean your river is jealous?"

"Simply speaking, yes," he replied. "I should have introduced you properly some time ago but…" He sighed again searching for the right words. Chihiro decided to help him out.

"You were reluctant to because as the deepest part of you it would almost be like me poking about your subconscious?"

"Yes," he whispered, surprised at her level of understanding. "You could have experienced things that you were not ready for, and I had no intention of opening myself up like that and possibly scaring you off." He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "What I feel now and felt then is so violent, at times I was afraid contact with my river would make you run a mile from me. So I shut it away from you whenever you where in it or near it. Now it seems that it is tired of waiting. It does not understand about oxygen or breathing, Chihiro. It just wants to be close to you. I suppose I should have told you that there essentially is a third person in this relationship."

"So it's a case of love me, love my river," muttered Chihiro.

"Yes," he said seriously. "If I am with you I can help you communicate with it, let it know about your fears and frailties. If you are willing we could have a proper introduction." Chihiro bit her lip. In her mind's eye the cold black water seemed almost malevolent. "Little one," he whispered, "this is important to me, I need you to be on good terms with the water. It just has to learn. Please don't fear it." She sighed and nodded; he kissed her gently. "Thank you," he murmured. He was pleased, she could tell, but also extremely nervous. She realised that this must be the last barrier, after this he had no more secrets, she would know his true nature. Chihiro steeled herself; she was determined not to mess up this for him.

* * *

Back on the bank her courage started to waver. The water was still disturbed and choppy. Haku sighed.

"Well, it's really whipped itself into a frenzy, this could make things tricky." He turned to Chihiro and touched a hand to her forehead.

"_I'll connect the river to you through me,"_ his voice said in her head, "_just keep a hold on me."_ She nodded dubiously. _"Just give me a moment to calm it down and then just think what you want to tell it." _He took her hand and led her to the edge of the lake. He laid a hand on the surface of the black water. _"Stop this!" _sheheard him command silently, _"you've terrified her!" _The river practically snarled back at him; he had been unjust and it had only wanted to be near her. _"If you calm yourself you may speak with her,"_ Haku thought at his river firmly. The river snapped back that it could speak for itself if only he let it. _"She needs to trust you,"_ he replied, _"and she is not stepping foot in this water until she is completely comfortable."_ The river grumbled something back that Chihiro did not understand. Haku grinned. _"I know exactly how you feel, you know I do."_ The water stilled and was a glassy lake once more. Haku smiled engagingly at Chihiro and his soft voice whispered in her head. _"Try it out, it won't think back exactly, but it will make itself understood."_

Chihiro closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Haku's hand. Slowly she became aware of that huge presence again, but this time it was less invasive, hovering around the fringes of her consciousness. She felt a wave of concern flow from it.

"_Yes, you did scare me,"_ she told it. She felt bewilderment from it. _"Because you could have killed me." _Again it told her it did not understand. Instead of using words Chihiro tried to picture what the human lungs look like and her breathing in and out. Then she reminded it of the time when Haku had asked her to drown and how she had fought it. She told it about how her lungs had burned and caused her pain. Then she pictured what would have happened if she had drowned. She showed it an image of her fat bloated body floating in the water with fish nibbling away at her flesh. The confusion turned to revulsion and then what felt like a sheepish apology.

"_Haku explained that you do not know what death is but I accept your apology,"_ she thought to it. Relief flowed through her mind and then the smallest of requests. That she step into the water, then she could truly feel how cherished she was. She shook her head. _"I don't think so."_ She felt its disappointment, it promised to keep her head above the water. _"No"_ she replied a little more firmly than she meant to. It was not going to give up. It showed her an image of Haku holding her in the water; he could easily fly her out of it if she got scared. She felt Haku's grip on her hand tighten. _"Was that your idea or his?"_ she asked. The river was confused by the question. She got the impression that it saw Haku as just a part of itself that understood the world more and could go where it could not, like a mobile appendage. Chihiro tried to show it how she saw it, Haku as an almost human looking person who was occasionally a dragon and it as a cold glassy lake. It could not understand what she was getting at. Again it showed her the image of Haku holding her in the water. "Well, you are persistent if nothing else," she murmured.

Sensing her resolve was weakening it added a few details to the image. Her feet would still be on the sandy bottom, it would shift currents so it was not so cold… "Alright!" she cried opening her eyes, "You two win, I'll take a dip. Just give me a moment." The presence retreated with a very Haku like smugness. She let go of Haku's hand and sat on the sand to pull off her shoes. Her wet hands kept slipping, and sensing her frustration, Haku bent to help her. He said nothing as he removed her shoes and socks. The dragon may have been quiet but his gaze spoke volumes. As he removed her tunic his eyes devoured her bare shoulders and back, tracing every visible contour of her body through her wet vest and trousers which clung to her every curve. The water gurgled; Haku smiled.

"You see what you do to me? You even drive my river crazy." Chihiro could not help but return his smile. He helped her to her feet, cradling her hands in his. "This could get quite… err… intense. If at any moment it gets too much just squeeze my hand." Chihiro nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He guided her to the water placing a hand on her lower back. Chihiro stepped into the water to find it cool but not cold. The river's presence was hovering in her head again but was maintaining its distance. With Haku beside her she waded into the water. When she was submerged to her shoulders he stopped her. "That's enough," he whispered. Chihiro turned to face him, he had removed his own tunic and the water lapped at his chest, his green eyes burned and she felt her heart flutter. "Close your eyes," he breathed. Chihiro was feeling nervous and self-conscious but she closed her eyes and waited.

Tentatively, the presence slowly filled her mind. It was exited, no, ecstatic that she had trusted it enough to do this. Chihiro did not reply but she did not have to. As the presence grew stronger in her mind it felt her apprehension. It practically cooed to her like she was a child and she felt a wave of very masculine protectiveness from it. The water moved slowly against her, trying to take her fears with it. She suddenly became aware of arms around her and a voice breathing her name in her ear but it all seemed far away.

The river sighed contentedly as she relaxed in Haku's arms. It told her how she had always belonged to it and how it would always take care of her. It told her how beautiful she was, much more than any mermaid or nymph that it had seen. She frowned and it seemed to bubble with a very Haku like amusement. It slowly began to dawn on her that this was Haku and it also gave her an inkling of the vast amount of power he had to draw on. The rivers energy was boundless; it burst with health and vitality. The bond between dragon and river would always be somewhat of a mystery to her but at least she had gained some understanding as to its nature. The river seemed pleased at her acceptance of it. It took that moment to make its full presence known to her. The river was a vast being that was kind of plugged into every living creature in it and every spirit that had made it its home. To get a true glance of the consciousness of a God was a little too much for Chihiro. Her legs trembled and she whimpered and clung to the body next to her in the water. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to lose herself. Sensing her fear the presence withdrew slightly and Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," she heard a voice whisper, "I just needed to show you, to let you understand."

The presence in her mind was concerned and the water seemed to cradle and support her as much as Haku's arms did. Slowly she felt the nature of the waters embrace change. No longer supporting but touching and stroking. It was nice at first, she felt appreciated and content but the more she relaxed and enjoyed the caresses the more the mood of the water changed. It was not just the water that was touching her she realised. Haku's hands were stroking her back and running over her hips then back up her waist to her shoulders. She felt her skin tingle and her body shifted against him in response. She almost felt like purring and Haku, being in her head knew it. A pair of lips brushed hers lightly, an enticing warmth filled her mind, whether it was her emotion or not she could no longer tell. The kisses grew demanding and a tongue slid into her mouth, lusciously hot and wet. She returned the kisses and felt her hands wonder across flesh and muscle. The water pulled at her, it wanted to feel every part of her, to have her entirely to itself. Haku filled her mind and her senses revelled in what they were experiencing. She now felt no distinction between river and dragon, the two were truly one. There was no room left in her mind to think, only to feel. Her lips moved down his neck and her teeth nipped flesh playfully. She heard a gasp and then she was being kissed ferociously and hands grasped at her body. She did not mind at all, she would surrender to his will and he could take full possession of her as he wished, after all she was only an insignificant human.

As soon as that thought floated across her mind, the kisses stopped. She moaned her annoyance but the lips she tried to kiss were unresponsive.

"No," she heard him whisper hoarsely. She wound her hands through his soft silky hair and opened her eyes. Green eyes burning with desire looked back at her. The dragon was breathing heavily but there was an odd look on his face. She was confused. The river distanced itself, its presence slipped from her mind.

"Don't go." she whispered, mentally reaching after it. The presence gently but firmly told her that it must leave her now. Chihiro was truly bewildered. "But I thought… what did I do wrong?" she mumbled.

The dragon touched her face bringing her attention back to her physical self.

"Nothing," he whispered "nothing at all, I meant only to show you what I was. I was not expecting your absolute acceptance and your response to me was strong. I was in control of your mind and carrying you along with what I wanted. That is compulsion, and while what would have happened would have been wonderful… I would have hated myself afterwards and you probably would not have remembered."

Chihiro blinked becoming more aware of herself all the time. She realised the truth in his words but her body did not seem to care, it burned for his touch. She felt cheated, embarrassed and slightly stupid. Most of all, she felt grateful that he had the presence of mind to put her feelings and sensibilities before his own. She stepped away from him coming back to herself fully. The water was icily cold; no doubt a way to help her wake up and bring her back into her own mind.

"I guess I owe you a thank you." He looked surprised.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked

"No, not really. A little embarrassed and annoyed with myself for being so weak minded." He smiled gently.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he whispered. She smiled back shyly; it was odd to think that for a few moments he had known exactly what she was thinking and feeling, also she had seen a bit of what he thought and felt.

"How do you cope with all that stuff going on at the same time? I mean there is the you I know and then all this…" she searched for the words and gave up. "… other stuff, just below the surface. I had no idea that…" She shook her head at a loss.

"I know you didn't," he replied. "Which is why I wanted to show you, perhaps it was too much. I seemed to have confused you more than anything else." Chihiro turned and started to wade towards the shore. The water sighed and begged that she return soon.

"I will," she promised, "just be gentle with me." It seemed content with her answer. As she stepped from the water she turned to see Haku had not moved.

"I have a few things to do," he explained. She nodded but said nothing. She felt a little dazed still. "I won't be long," he promised, "eat something, it will help you ground yourself again." He slipped beneath the surface without raising a ripple.

* * *

Chihiro wondered back to the house and brewed some tea for herself. She tried not to think too much, but after her second cup of tea, her numbed mind decided to reassert itself. She felt very small and very inadequate but some things made more sense now. She knew why half the bathhouse thought he was toying with her. How could something so unimaginably powerful be content to want someone like her? Her perceptions were severely limited and her understanding was poor. Yet when she had been in that water she had felt so loved and protected that she had dropped all defences and surrendered herself to it. It was just as the Nygel had said; every drop of water did cry her name. The last impression that she had from the water was that it did not want her surrender; it wanted her fully conscious consent and participation or nothing at all. Yet how could he love her like that? The Lord had been right in what he had said at her bonding.

"_Such a thing should not happen."_

Haku's reply had been simple. _"But it has happened."_

Chihiro nibbled at a thumb nail. Now she realised the full scale of what her heart had chosen. To love Haku fully and entirely as he deserved would not be easy for a mere mortal. In fact, it would probably turn out to be the biggest challenge of her life.

* * *

Reluctant Dragon- The Kelpie are the supernatural shape-shifting water horse that supposedly haunts the rivers and streams of Scotland. It is probably one of the best known of Scottish water spirits. It was considered very dangerous but differs from the Nygel. Nygels often only have a horse shape associated with them and are a lesser spirit, normally just playing pranks. Kelpies could appear as horses, horses with fish tails, instead of back legs and as hairy men who attacked passers by. According to the stories they had a real taste for human flesh.

crazianimegirl- then you should really enjoy the next few chappies.

Presea Combatir- it's pronanuced, ni-gel (y is I)

RiceBallPlum- probably I think it' appropriate that there would be other mythical things in the spirit world.

Kiwi The Dog- stay calm, just wait.

Xforeverxhotarux- I'll try not too, I usually butter up my muse, just in case!

DarkRose- A little perhaps but hopefully this chapter cleared things up for you. Your right true love is not easy and I think you've hit the nail on the head.

Skada- Thanks for the ideas, and thank you for the review, glad you have stuck with me all this time.

Dimac99- Thank you for putting up with my mistackes! LOL

Daishar- What have you drawn TELL TELL! Yes I guessed toy were a horse person, I thought you might like the nygel.

Lucy McGonagle- well post it up and if I get a mo I'll take a look.

Sadame X- hopefully the chapter has answered your questions, if not just yell. I think 20 vials is ample but better have a bottle of brandy on standby!

LadyRainStarDragon- Glomped! GREAT WORD!

Storm-Maker- How this chapter showed more about the relationship between the dragon and the river.

FioreHacker- thank you so much.

Aoi- it wasn't just you it did try to kill her, but did not understand.

SasukeBlade- more Rin and Linca a bit later I want to sat with Haku and chi.

EarthAngel- thanks for the suggestions I especially liked the phantom one, do you read any phantom fics?

Anime-mistress585- Even happily ever afters have their problems.

Paranoidish- Not really hopefully this chappie explained things much more.

Thank you to…

pyramidgirl89, lily-petal, I wish I was Kermit, not feeling so evil today, me, Cat, AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff, Fukari, WhiteWolf125, nefandus, Ce'Lyra, Crystalia, kurenoharu, mollziki, TrubySCS3, PinkAphid, Kataan, MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR, summer, Faith-Catherine, Aharah Musici, Alexian-goddess, wyldcat, KatzEye, lazy, gwyn15, PurPLeDoUGHnuts, viking-ulf,


	11. The love of a Dragon

**Disclaimer- I am infringing copyright but I hope that will no one will mind because I don't profit from this. Really does anyone care? I just want to write a good story. **

**Thank you reluctant dragon for you're suggestion, I hope you don't mind but I thought it was the perfect title for this chapter.**

**Ok another change of pace and I've raised the rating for reasons that will become obvious. Without further ado here it is, I hope you fluff bunnies like it.**

_**For the love of a dragon. **_

Haku returned an hour later; he was smiling and looked so happy it made her heart ache. He said that he had found the water horse.

"He is quite taken with you, but his kind always does like humans, even if they play pranks on them," he grinned. "I still suggest that you don't ride him, he may give into temptation and dunk you."

Chihiro smiled weakly. Even with so much on her mind it was nice to know that she had made an impression on Haku's neighbours. Haku chatted away to her as if nothing had happened. He seemed to be practically bouncing around his house and he did not notice how quiet she was. He cooked food for them, fish of course, and he hummed to himself in the kitchen as he did so. He set a small table with candles and solid silver bowls and plates in the kitchen and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. Chihiro picked at her food, hardly eating anything at all. Eventually he did notice her comparative silence and said,

"Are you not hungry?"

"Not really; it's delicious, I just don't feel like eating."

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Chihiro winced but said,

"I'm just thinking." He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He narrowed his eyes as if trying to drag the information out of her by simply looking displeased. She just looked at her plate.

"You know," he said casually, "every time you say you are "just thinking" I start to worry." She shrugged not wanting to comment.

"Do I have to guess?" he asked, seemingly amused. Chihiro sighed but could not bring herself to share her thoughts with him. He got up, strode around the table and crouched down next to her seat. He took her hands and kissed her palms. "If I had to place money on it I would say you were thinking about what happened earlier." Chihiro just looked at him. "It was a bit much for you wasn't it?" he gently rubbed her hands.

"No," she whispered, "not really, it answered many of the questions I had about you."

"That's good, isn't it?" he said brightly.

"Well, it also created more questions," she mumbled.

"Such as?" he coaxed.

"Why me?" she breathed. "You are a God of a river, unique in the spirit world for being a bonded spirit that actually lives as a non-bonded spirit would, almost completely tied to the physical world. You've learned how to adapt your power and body and have become very powerful in the process. I don't see how you could possibly ever want someone like me. All human and immortal relationships are cursed and I think I'm beginning to understand why this is so."

He pursed his lips as if thinking how to answer her. Then he turned her chair towards him and slipped his body between her knees. Even knelt before her as he was, his head still came to her chest. He looked up at her seriously.

"Did you not feel how much I loved you in that water, besides how powerful I am?" he asked calmly. She nodded. "Then does it matter that I am a God and you know something about what that means? Be assured Chihiro, I love you with every fibre of my being, as inhuman as it is." He looked so fiercely serious Chihiro dared not say anything.

"I want you in every way a human man could want you and more. I don't just want your body or your mind, I want your soul." Chihiro felt her heart still. "I can see your soul Chihiro, I can see its beauty and its purity and there is something about it that pulls my own. I want it as mine but for a price." He touched the Tac'Tal around her neck; his fingers lingered on her skin as he did so. "You already have part of me, I would like to give you the rest, if you'll have me. In return all I want is you, just as you are." Chihiro felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. Her throat had almost swollen shut; her heart seemed to have grown to a painful size in her breast. He gazed up at her and she felt like she was drowning in jade.

"Don't say anything," he whispered, "just kiss me." She gave a pitiful dry sob and then threw herself into his waiting arms. She knocked him backwards to the floor and kissed him until she felt her heart would break. He had just said everything that she had ever wished to hear from his lips. It did not matter that he was not human; it did not matter that he was immortal; it did not matter that he had scales on occasion and part of him was rather watery. All that mattered was that he felt exactly the same as she did and she loved him more than she did her own life. After a few moments of stunned shock she felt him slow her frantic kisses, turning them to tender soft ones. Eventually she lifted her head back and looked at him. His eyes glowed but a smug smile hovered on his kiss bruised lips.

"That's the first time I've ever allowed myself to be pinned to the floor by anyone." Chihiro smiled; her pulse was still racing but she was beginning to breathe normally again. "I guess I said the right thing." She beamed at him.

"Stop being facetious, you can't say you did not enjoy that," she retorted with a chuckle. "Besides, I'm sure you knew such a speech would have an effect on my tender feminine heart."

"I knew, but I did not expect you to get so physical." He sat up and carefully lifted her off him, depositing her gently on the floor. He stood and helped her to stand also.

"It's late," he said, "and it's been a big day for both of us. I suggest we get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered and then turned sharply and climbed the stairs to his room.

Chihiro heard his door click shut. She bit her lip, deep in thought. After she had practically thrown herself into his arms she would have expected a normal man to… She stopped that train of thought dead. It was wrong to think of him in terms of human reactions. If nothing else, today had taught her just how inhuman he was. Yet she had felt the heat and the want in his kisses and she had not expected to be sleeping on her own tonight. She traipsed up the stairs still thinking. She entered her room and prepared for bed. It was all very strange. He was right about one thing, however, she was tired. Before she drew the curtains she glanced out at the black lake under the green fungi light; it was mill pond calm. Nothing disturbed the glassy surface, not even a rising fish. It seemed hard to believe now that the lake was self aware and was somehow also the dragon in the room across the hall. But when she had been in its/his embrace, barriers had dissolved and there had been no difference whatsoever. For a moment she had understood, fully and completely. Perhaps with time she would understand again.

* * *

It was 3am and she was still wide-awake. She had slept for about an hour but her dreams had been disjointed and disturbed. She had woken and been unable to sleep since. She sighed to herself. She should have known that the two extremely intimate moments she had experienced with Haku the previous day would lead to practical insomnia. She just could not settle and her brain refused to switch off. It kept replaying the scene in the lake. How small and humble she had felt, but how loved and protected. Also his words to her that evening, spoken in that low lilting voice rattled around her brain. 

"_What did I ever do to deserve the total and unconditional love of such a creature?" _

Chihiro knew that she would normally fret and worry over the consequences of such a thing. But she did not, she was simply happy. A deep feeling of contentment settled upon her. There was only one thing missing: him. She had had enough of the carefully maintained distance he had put between them, and she was going to tell him so. How could he truly learn about her humanity if he did not allow her to share as much with him as he had with her? She got up and opened her door quietly. She thought about putting something over the nightgown Zeniba had given her but then she shrugged to herself. She was not going for romance here, granny's nightgown covered her from ankle to neck. It was frumpy and the ribbon that tied it was fraying, but who did she have to impress?

Her dilemma rectified, she padded across the dark hall, the sparkling polished stone cool but not cold under her feet. She paused again at his door. She closed her eyes and touched the Tac'Tal at her throat. He had asked her for nothing, indeed he seemed all too eager to leave her alone last night and it occurred to her that he may be asleep. She did not wish to wake him. She was unskilled with using the mysterious object; normally she picked up only strong emotions that he was feeling. This was the first time she had intentionally used it, so she was suspired to find how easy it was. She emptied her mind and felt for him. He was awake, if tired, but she was surprised again by the other emotion she felt from him. It was in the background, well hidden. Loneliness. Acute loneliness. That made up her mind; he should not be feeling alone with the woman he loved in the opposite room! It made no sense! She knocked on his door, more timidly than she meant too. The door opened almost immediately. Haku blinked owlishly at her, he was wearing a black silk kimono and Chihiro could not help her eyes dropping to the V of flesh that was visible down to his midriff where he had not pulled the garment closed properly. She smiled; he was obviously wearing nothing else under it.

She had meant to tell him he was silly for ignoring his own needs while at the same time providing for her every whim. She wanted to tell him how sweet he had been and was intending to suggest an early breakfast. All thoughts seemed to have flown out of her ear and her tongue had nailed itself to the roof of her mouth.

"What's wrong Chihiro?" he asked gently. Chihiro managed to concentrate long enough to say,

"I could not sleep."

"Nether could I," he replied. A small smile tugged at his generous mouth. "I felt you checking up on me. You're getting quite good at using my gift, I should watch out; you'll be doing it all the time from now on." Distracted as she was she would not be sidetracked.

"You're lonely," she whispered. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're better at this that I thought you would be," he said more to himself than to her. Then he sighed. "It was a trying day for me, more than you know. You were not the only one left feeling a little vulnerable. I hoped you would seek me out; I knew you were not asleep but I did not wish to disturb you. I thought time alone for you to think was what you might need, without me breathing down your neck all the time."

He smiled ruefully; but stood motionless in his doorway. Chihiro took a long look into his jade eyes and felt her heart ache for him again. She saw longing, almost a childlike need to be comforted and reassured. Chihiro knew that if she did not touch him right then she would fall to pieces. She moved towards him and her arms slipped over finest silk to settle around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. His arms moved around her shoulders and he held her tightly. He had not realised just how much he had wanted to hold her until that moment. He decided he was going to have to tell her what had been on his mind these past few weeks; his uncertainty was annoying him greatly. He would tell her soon, he just needed the right moment. They simply held each other for some time, acknowledging silently to each other that they could not bear to be parted.

Afterwards, Chihiro could not have said at what point their embrace became something different. She must have sighed again or moved against him, but something made him press his lips to her brow, then to her temple, then to her cheek and then to the corner of her mouth. Her hands rose to his greenish hair and her fingers stroked the nape of his neck. He kissed her lips, tenderly at first but soon his kisses became deep, forceful and hungry.

"We should stop this before we go too far," he gasped, as he started to tug on the ribbon of her nightgown.

"Good idea," Chihiro muttered into his neck, as she undid the belt of his kimono with deft fingers.

Haku evidently became frustrated with her modest nightgown and the entire thing tore itself asunder along the seams and the linen garment fluttered to the floor in two halves. Haku's eyes dropped from her face and ravenously followed the curvature of her body. When he hesitantly moved a hand around her hip, pulling her to him, Chihiro knew she could not stop herself even if she had wanted to. She whispered his name and pressed herself against him, making him growl deeply with appreciation. She slipped his silk kimono off his shoulders and let it slide to the floor. She kissed his broad shoulders and darted her tongue over the smooth perfect skin as she did so. He gasped and shuddered, she could feel the pent up tension in his every muscle. The Tac'Tal told her just how great his need for her was, which heated her own. In turn her beguiling scent filled his nostrils and his connection to her told him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Haku groaned and then tightened his grip around her waist. He lifted her up, carried her swiftly across the room and then put her down on his bed.

That was the last rational thing that he did. He lay beside her and started to kiss her again and instinct took over completely. Their hands moved all over each other, stroking and exploring. Haku traced a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses up her stomach. Chihiro moaned and arched her back. It was then he knew he had to have her or die.

At first Chihiro felt nothing, then a tearing sensation followed by a sharp throb of pain. Haku was immediately worried by the frown that flitted across her features.

"What's the matter?" he breathed. "Did I hurt you?" Chihiro simply kissed him; the pain was gone. She melted beneath him as he started to move. A whole symphony of new sensations flooded her body. She simply clung to him at first, unsure how to react to the new feelings, but she was soon kissing and caressing him as much as he was her. They seemed to quickly discover a rhythm, something deep and raw, like the beat of a drum. The rhythm quickened, movements became more frenzied and they gasped for breath. The pleasure they shared grew more intense and the sensations that coursed through Chihiro's body bordered on the exquisitely painful. She held on to him again, desperate for this sweet torture to end but also wishing for it to continue. She moaned and whimpered and her body began to tremble. The feel of his sweat slick skin sliding fluidly over hers and his hot insistent kisses suddenly became too much. Her body convulsed; she cried out, every nerve and sinew seemed to strain to breaking point and then she felt as if everything just slipped away from her. She was aware that Haku had shared the moment with her and she was aware he was cradling her to him, whispering her name and kissing her softly, but it was all very far away. Haku seemed to have exhausted himself and he rested his head on her chest and just lay there for a moment catching his breath. She toyed with his hair and grinned to herself. She felt wonderfully floppy and tired, but satisfied at the same time. It was an odd feeling, but she liked it.

Eventually he moved away from her, rolling onto his back. She shifted onto her side and rested on her elbow watching him. He was truly beautiful, even with sweaty hair and a flushed complexion. Blearily he opened his emerald eyes and looked back at her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she replied huskily, "I love you too."

"That… That was," he sighed, giving up; his vocabulary seemed to have abandoned him. "I have no words to describe it." Chihiro smiled at him; he was having problems keeping his eyes open.

"It's nice to know there are some things that can leave a God speechless." She kissed his lips tenderly and pulled the bedclothes over him as he seemed incapable of doing it himself. "Go to sleep now," she whispered to him.

"But I should stay awake…" he mumbled, "Be with you…" She chuckled at him affectionately and pushed back his damp hair from his face.

"This is quite a normal thing to do Haku I assure you."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked weakly, his eyelids drooping shut.

"Of course," she whispered. She shuffled down the bed and snuggled into him; she was soon asleep herself.

* * *

Riceballplum- it was not just strictly fluff. I had an idea that Haku would have to be much more than he seemed, but was not until I came to thid chapter that I really thought about it. He is cautious about her but he wants to do the right thing and not take advantage of her. 

Ce'Lyra- oh I hope you are feeling better.

NitenGale- Well I'll ask him what he does but I don't think he'll tell me! Don't worry about reviewing I'm just pleased your reading!

Paranoidish- This is a story by velf, you should know me better by now! LOL!

MM- hope the tests are going well, usually update on a Sunday but it depends.

White dragon lady- Glad you enjoyed it.

Xforeverxhotarux- Thank you, yes it was only a matter of time.

PrincessLuckyCML- thank you so much!

Dimac99- No not obsessive, frustrated! He'll be alright now, well sort of. (rubs hands and grins evilly)

Aoi - I hope you liked this one.

Sadame X- Me corrupt! Never! Yubaba is still plotting, she will make he presence felt soon. Thanks for the suggestion I have a list of them all pinned to my computer.

Kataan- The river is like Haku's subconscious, it's the deepest darkest part of him. They are one but separate at the same time.

Crystalia- I think the river would have the good sense to keep reasonably quiet!

iamari- Well you will find out a bit more.

animeluver911- thank you.

fatal rose- hello, (hugs back) I know exactly what it's like to want to be angry but can't, so frustrating. Haku's desires are so high because he's male! No mystery in that! I'm glad I managed to show that he does treasure her. A new word for the week, agape! I hope the fluff was not over the top in this chapter, a bit of action to come later.

wyldcat- Nygel will return, never fear!

Earthangel- I just saw it (through slightly illegal means but I plan on getting the DVD anyway.) I love it and will defiantly check out the Fan fiction on it.

NewAversion- thank you so much, you will make me big headed!

Iamsoap- Thank you.

Me- thanks very much, I'll try.

Fukari- Well I'm glad I managed to put it across well enough for people to understand. I was worried I was getting too complex.

?- is this soon enough? LOL. So pleased you liked courage.


	12. The Morning After

**Chapter title says it all really. Thank you everyone who reviewed it was great to know that I had hit the mark with the last chapter. **

**(A/N) Ok I have started a blog, it seems to be the thing to do at the mo but I get lots of emails and can't always find time to reply, so this way I can keep people informed as to what is happening with my stories on mass. If you want to take a look the link is on my profile. **

**As a side note, I know there are a few who are under age reading this, I don't mind but if you want a CLEAN version of certain chapters just ask and I'll email you edited copies before I publish. If not, feel free to continue but I am not responsible for any psychotherapy bills incurred by reading smut too young ;)**

**My title list is getting longer, thank you everyone who has put in a suggestion. To those who have not, don't be shy it can't get much worse than what it's called now! **

_The morning after…_

Chihiro awoke in what she was sure must be the late morning, though with no sun to tell her, she could not be sure. There was a clock on Haku's bedroom wall, but she could not be bothered to turn over to look at it. She was happily exhausted. She ached all over but it was a lazy ache, not painful. The only part of her that did throb a little was between her legs and that was perfectly normal after how she had spent the early hours of that morning. She was lying on her side, Haku's legs were tangled through hers and his left arm was draped over her waist possessively. His face was pressed to the back of her neck, she could feel his warm breath at her nape and his slow, even heartbeat where her upper back touched his chest. He was completely dead to the world. Chihiro grinned impishly to herself, thoroughly enjoying the closeness of his lithe, naked body.

"_We did not do too badly for a pair of first timers. No embarrassing mistakes at all."_

She shifted under the covers and realised that she was clammy and sticky all over. Sex was messy; there was no getting away from it. She really needed a bath. She wiggled out from the bed, carefully untangling her legs from his. He slept on, just sighing slightly at the disturbance. She padded over the floor to his bathroom, stopping to pick up his discarded kimono along the way. She sighed at the tatted pieces that now represented her nightgown. He would have to fix that for her, it was torn beyond her skill to repair; besides it was his fault. She slipped the kimono over her shoulders and opened the door to his bathroom quietly. She managed to clean herself up a bit with some warm water and a cloth. She tried to straighten her rat's nest of brown tresses with her fingers but gave up. She pulled a face at her reflection in the mirror; she looked a mess.

"Well, at least the Lady will be pleased," she murmured cynically. She shuffled back across the bedroom and snuggled back down in the bed. Haku apparently still slept, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Where did you go?" his voice rumbled next to her.

"Just to clean myself up a bit, I'm a mess," she replied with a yawn. An arm snaked around her and pulled her closer. He sat up slightly and she rested her head on his chest.

"That's impossible," he whispered. "You're too beautiful to look a messy, ever." She smiled against him and closed her eyes again. "Are you hungry?" he asked; she shook her head. "Thirsty?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Is here anything else you need?"

"No, Haku," she said patiently, "Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind and then I can go back to sleep?"

"Well it's just that…" He paused trying to think of a way to phrase what he wanted to say. "I thought I may have been a little rough on you last night."

"No," she said quietly, "You weren't, you were very tender and gentle." She hugged him tightly for a moment.

"If that's true then why have you been bleeding?" he asked in a strained voice. Chihiro frowned against his chest.

"When?" she asked, then realisation hit her before he answered. "Oh… I suppose you saw some blood on the sheets?" she mumbled; she felt him shake his head.

"I did not see it, I smelt old blood, and I know it's yours. Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"No, it's normal and it will only happen this once. I'll go into the biology of it another time but right now I'm too tired."

She sensed his relief. He was quiet for some time; he started to stroke her hair sending her rapidly into a blissful doze. He was not finished however and he cleared his throat and said,

"I have something to tell you, well, to ask you really. I was not sure if it would be fair on you before and our situation is fairly unique but I guess all that does not matter anymore because, well we love each other and…"

"I did not know dragons could babble so much," she grumbled, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Whatever it is, just ask me." He took a deep breath.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you as mine and mine alone." Chihiro was very still for a moment then her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright.

"You have doubts that I am not yours already?" She was furious with him. "How can you even think something like that? I spend one night with you and you are already thinking I'm going to be unfaithful!"

"No!" he gasped, sitting up too. He reached for her but she shrugged away from him. "Chihiro that's not what I meant at all!" She folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Well, what did you mean?" she asked sharply.

"I… I… meant," he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly agitated. "I'm getting this all wrong, I've insulted you and all I wanted to do was…" Chihiro rolled her eyes and her hold on her temper snapped.

"Oh, for all that is holy in this world, Haku! Just tell me before you put your foot any further into your mouth, then I can get back to sleep." He swallowed and looked at her steadily.

"I want you to be my life mate," he whispered. She frowned in confusion and then understanding swiftly followed. No wonder he had been nervous and inarticulate. Chihiro realised that he had just effectively proposed to her. He saw the surprise on her face and said,

"I'll be a good mate; I have plenty to offer you. I'm not short of money. I have half a business, two homes and no one else could keep you as safe as I can." Chihiro's astonishment was wearing off; she held her head on one side and considered him, arms still crossed. He really was adorably anxious; he was fiddling with the covers and was avoiding looking at her, eyes downcast.

"Why ask me now?" she said at last.

"I did not intend too, I had it all planned out." He smiled self-consciously. "I would have made you a wonderful breakfast and then taken you to my spring. I know you like it there and I thought it would be the perfect place as it was the fist place I kissed you." He did look at her fleetingly then. "Even if you did reject me back then, it did not matter. But it kept playing on my mind however, what if you rejected me again? Maybe the place is cursed?" Chihiro felt a smile tugging at her lips. "So I talked myself into asking you now."

Chihiro just wanted to hold him and tell him not to fret so, but she also knew that she needed to hear his reasons. "In truth the river has been screaming your name for weeks; it's driven me to distraction! This alone told me that I had to ask you soon." He reached out hesitantly and took her hands. "I did intend to do this properly, not here in my bed just after insulting you but I could not wait any longer."

He squeezed her hands and gazed into her eyes. "I woke up feeling fantastic, so loved and so happy. I reached out for you but you were not there. I panicked for a moment, I thought you had just left me for a reason I could not fathom. Then I smelt the blood, I knew you had not gone far but I thought you…" he took another breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself. "Then I heard you humming to yourself in the next room. I was so relieved, and in that moment I was reminded what it would be like without you." He moved closer but continued to hold her hands.

"I don't want to be alone again Chihiro, I want to wake up every morning and know that you are here beside me. I simply can't exist anymore without you being mine." He touched her face, brushing strands of hair from her face and eyes. "I don't expect you to decide now little one, you will no doubt want to talk about it with your sisters, take time to come to understand exactly what I'm asking of you. I just felt like I had to ask, even if the answer turns out to be no, that's okay too…"

"Yes," Chihiro whispered.

"What did you say?" he hissed, dropping her hands.

"Yes," she said more loudly but her voice wobbled a bit. He seemed completely taken aback, just staring at her.

"You need time to think about this, you don't know that…"

"Yes, yes, YES!" she cried, smiling as tears started to cloud her vision. "How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in?" she croaked. "I love you and I don't need to think about this, I don't need to talk to anyone else. Yes, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I will be your life's mate!" She was enfolded in a bear hug of an embrace by the dragon. She tried her best to fight the tears but her emotions got the better of her. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed all over him. He cradled her to him, like a precious child.

"Oh my love," he whispered, "what did I do to deserve to be so happy?" Her tears eventually ceased and she lost herself in a tender kiss from him. The dragon and the human smiled at each other, unaware that what they had just promised to each other in love and adoration would set in motion a chain of event s that had been foretold even before Haku's birth.

Chihiro did not know how long she simply smiled at him but when she did manage to tear herself away from his mesmerising eyes she noticed something unusual.

"Err, Haku?"

"Yes, my love?" he replied.

"Why is the bed two feet below me?" He looked down and laughed. Quite accidentally he had lifted them from the bed and they were now floating in mid air. He gently floated them back down and Chihiro chuckled and kissed him. "I know love is supposed to make your heart soar but this is ridiculous!" Haku threw a pillow at her.

* * *

Late, after a little more sleep, Haku took them for a bath. Chihiro thought a nice relaxing bath was just what she needed. It turned out, however, to be a little more energetic than she was planning. Being washed by a very handsome dragon would be hard for anyone to resist let alone one to whom you had just promised yourself to. Haku also seemed to insist on kissing every inch of her skin as he washed it. The inevitable happened and it was much more raw and earnest than it had been before. At least they had the bath ready and hopped into it immediately after. 

Much to Haku's disapproval Chihiro insisted on going to her own room to get dressed.

"_If we continue like this we won't make it out of your room for about a week!"_ she had chuckled.

"_I don't have a problem with that,"_ the dragon had muttered with a sly smile.

They did, however, have other things that needed attention during their stay. There was a mountain of bathhouse paper work to do and Haku's river needed work too. Later that day Chihiro watched Haku disappear into his river. He would not resurface for a good hour at least. She sat on the beach and dabbled her toes in the water. The alien entity that was both water and dragon sighed with appreciation in her head but it seemed content just to have contact with her. Chihiro could tell it was more interested in what was going on within itself. She sat quietly for some time, her bottom was damp from the wet sand but she did not care. She was brought out of her musings by a low whinny. She turned to see the water horse hauling itself out of the lake. Once on the beech the delightful pony it shook itself like a dog and snorted.

"Hello," it said in its throaty voice.

"Hello," said Chihiro cautiously. The Nygel bared its straight teeth in a grin.

"You're not afraid of the water anymore?" it asked, trotting up to her.

"I had a chat with it and got to know it better. We are on good terms now." The horse pawed at the sand and then rolled over, kicking its legs up comically. Chihiro giggled as it struggled back to its feet. Black sand was stuck all over its shining bay coat. It snorted again and shook itself.

"Fish ticks," it explained. "They are the bane of my life. A while ago I used to sneak into domestic horse herds and got myself groomed once in a while. That was before they clogged up my home river with coal dust. After all the fish died I had to move." Chihiro gave it a sympathetic look. "I'm not a bonded spirit, it was not so bad. I found this place eventually but there are no humans here. I get bored easily and the ticks drive me mad." It rested it's rump on the sand; the gesture appeared more canine than equine to Chihiro but she reminded herself again that this was no cute pony. You could not talk to your average cute pony for starters.

"So you are going to be the river's mate," it said conversationally.

"How do you know that?" she asked, surprised. "He only asked me a few hours ago."

"The river told me." The horse snorted. "Well, you're the first human in a long time to actually be mated to a God. Good for you I say!" Chihiro grinned.

"You mean there were other humans as stupid as me in the past?"

"Certainly," replied the pony. "The ancients of your kind would practically throw themselves at any local deity that they came across. It was seen as a great honour, especially if they got with or fathered a child. In some places in the human world today you can still come across those with spirit blood in them. That was back when the two world were closer though. Some say that they were one once, but not even the oldest spirits remember that."

Chihiro thought about what the pony said; if Haku and herself ever had children they would be Halflings, neither fully of this world or the human one. She frowned. _"Surely that can't be a good thing?"_ she thought to herself.

"Of course, I knew you had spirit blood in you as soon as I saw you. It's very weak of course, but I notice such things. Your spirit ancestor was probably four or five generations back."

"What?" said Chihiro. The Nygel looked down its nose at her.

"You mean you did not know?" Chihiro shook her head. It was at that moment that the presence in her head decided to take more than a passive interest in the conversation she was having. The water horse continued blithely on, obviously having no idea that he was being listened to so attentively.

"Well, it's unlikely you would have realised anything different about yourself until you came here. Think about it; falling in love with the spirit world as well as a dragon is not something your average human does." The water thought this made sense but it was annoyed it had not noticed itself.

"So what does this mean?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, nothing really," said the water horse. "Except that your great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother or father is probably still alive, somewhere." Chihiro just stared at the horse; she really had no idea what to think.

"Surely Haku would have noticed if what you say is true," she whispered. The presence in her head was insulted by her assumption, but the water horse put his hoof firmly in his mouth by saying,

"Your dragon is powerful but does not know everything; he has less experience with humans than I do and he possibly did not know what to look for. The spirit blood in your veins is thinned by at least five generations of pure human breeding." The horse whinnied a laugh. "Think of this as an interesting event in your family history and hope that no unexpected relatives turn up at your mating ceremony."

He screeched a whinny, obviously highly amused, but stopped when he saw Haku standing on the surface of the water not three feet from him. The Nygel's eyes rolled and he stumbled backwards up the beach. Chihiro had to admit walking on water was a neat trick; it made him look very other worldly. He crossed his arms and glared at the horse, his sopping wet hair was sticking to his face and his soaking wet clothes sticking to his body. Chihiro grinned; she was having trouble keeping her face straight.

"I hope you have not been bothering my mate, Nygel?" he said lightly, but his eyes burned with displeasure.

"N… not at all master," squealed the water horse.

"And yet you have been addressing her in a very familiar way. Surely you realise that Chihiro will be my mate soon and therefore, as far as you should be concerned, my equal in every way. You would do well not to presume to speak to her so casually."

The Nygel flattened its ears in what Chihiro thought was a display of temper; for one heart stopping moment she thought he was going to answer Haku back. He seemed to think better of it, however, and just nodded. Chihiro decided to rescue the poor water spirit. She gestured at Haku to come closer, when he was on dry land she took his arm and kissed his cheek. As she did so she breathed in his ear.

"Leave him alone, Haku, it's not his fault he is more observant than you." Haku whipped around and treated her also to a green eyed glare. "Even dragons should learn something new every day," she teased. A crooked smile crossed the dragon's lips.

"If you continue to be so impertinent I shall be forced to spank you," he mumbled low enough so only she could hear. Chihiro wound her arms around the river God despite his wet clothes, and gave him a smouldering look from beneath her eyelashes.

"Do that and I'll never sleep with you again," she purred. Haku laughed out loud, good naturedly. The water horse took that moment to sneak away; Haku had forgotten about him anyway. He was relived and indebted to the pretty human female; he liked her and looked forward to knowing her better, preferably when the river God was elsewhere.

* * *

Reluctant Dragon- They are alike but I think it's the animation style. 

SilverMyste- Thank you so much for reviewing, (I know everyone is not comfortable with it.) And yes it is nice to be reassured!

NitenGale- Thanks, I'm glad I did not over do it.

Karone Richardson- well I'm just glad it's romantic and not sappy.

pyramidgirl89- citrus punch perhaps? That has a bit of everything!

PrincessLuckyCML- Thank you.

Me- Thanks.

crazianimegirl- I would I would! But for story integrity I can't just write myself in have a dalliance and write myself back out, tempted as I am! Now that WOULD be fun to write!

Fukari- So pleased you liked it! Really it's nice to see a long time reader speechless!

IAMSOAP- 10.10 on the cute-o-metre!

wyldcat- No, remember Haku put a stop to all that baby stuff a few chapters back? He did not think to inform Chihiro However. No he is just lonely, he is immortal and has been alone for a very long time until Chihiro came along. Hoped you liked the Nygel in this chappie. Yes I know loki, god of mischief. Now there is someone who would be good to take drinking on a Friday night!

EarthAngel- yes the cat returns does have echoes of spirited away, I wish there was more fan fiction on it, the ending was left wide open a golden opportunity for someone to write something fantastic! As for getting people to update, I know it's frustrating but you don't know what is going on in an authors life they could have exams etc or have a broken computer. I have some stories that I love to read and have to wait months between updates, but it's worth it. I'm glad that you liked this chapter I was worried about it.

red head- I saw the Japanese version with subtitles. Yes Haku has changed but he can still be a stuck up pig! Like most males.

fatal rose- Well he was waiting for her a while! I'm pleased you thought I had the level of intimacy right I did not want to go too far but still wanted spice. Scott will appear in the next story, I'm very fond of him and have big plans for him. More on the prophecy a little later.

no need to know – well she might be… who am I kidding she is going to wipe the floor with Chihiro when she gets a chance.

Ce'Lyra- Thank you so much.

WhiteWolf125- It was and there is a little more to come, but not too much.

nicollete crescente- Yes it was about time! A little more heavy fluff to come but I don't want to overdo it.

Storm-Maker- thanks, it means a lot that you thought it was good.

Mollziki- Howl looks just like I imagined my older Haku would (except with green eyes), it's was a bit freaky I can tell you!

Kataan- I try to keep you guessing, it makes things more fun.

Dimac99- sorry I do apologise, (velf puts the bar on the floor) Is that better?

Paranoidish- They have barely had a day away yet, they need a few more I think, time to relax with each other. Something important is going to happen I promise.

Alatril Carnesr- If they were on a regular basis it would get expensive!

Alexian-goddess- thanks

gwyn15- there will be some just hang on for a bit.

Lyia- I have teased you about the prophecy, there will be more soon.

MizuiroSnow- YES THEY DID! ;) I did not want to go into too much detail, sorry if I confused you.

Shitza- I don't hate you! Hope you had a good time away.

Lucy McGonagle- Well not complete, remember Chihiro does not know what it says.

unchainedvixenbabe- Thank you.

TrubySCS3- Sorry but it is only natural that this would happen, there will be more to come, this is a 16 now. However there will not be too much of it.

Sadame X- Keep some of that brandy on stand by, I'm not finished yet. (evil grin) Saw "the cat returns" recently that was a sweet little film, oh and Howl can't forget about Howl.

RiceBallPlum- No the evil one is not gone, plotting away in the background. All will be revealed have no fear just hold on. If I told you everything this story would rapidly become pants. (That's underpants, not to be confused with American pants, those are trousers to me.) her coming is a catalyst to other things that were already happening. That is all I will say.

Aoi - Yes I did keep you all waiting!

PetiteLumiere- Thanks.

Kintora- No not yet, plenty left to happen in Chihiro's life! Hope your finger gets better, I have neck trouble from time to time and it stops me using the computer, it's so frustrating. If you want me to e mail you when I've updated that is no trouble alterativly you can keep an eye on my online journal.

Astarte Katz- you'll give me a big head! Thank you!

Apocalypse- thank you.

faithful reader- Was it a letter? Or was it something else? Don't worry I have not forgotten. Yubaba is around, just keeping her head down for now.

jaded image- Ah Haku is cute, though I would not tell him that to his face!

AekaAnime- That's ok I'm just glad you read me! The film was called "howl's moving castle" it's by the same people who made spirited away and it's good! Ah now we have a Gwen, an old anglo-saxon name I think but not sure. I had a discussion with Gwyn15 about her name, Gwyn is a welsh boys name but can also be short for Gwyneth welsh girls name. I have both names in my family and got a little confused as we never shorten Gwyneth's name or she goes mad!

Tachiko- I said that when I wrote it! Believe me the tension was driving me crazy. You should check out stories by storm-maker, ladyrainstardragon and shitza.

Layla Wendel- Good suggestion, it's on the list. I update as soon as I can normally, I promise!

M.M- I know I've seen it! And read the book. See it if you can but it is very different from the book, but still green slime!

nuriko-4-ever- Well I have been married for nearly 3 years I should have a good idea of what goes on by now! LOL!

Xforeverxhotarux- thanks hope you had a nice time away!


	13. Something Fishy

**Dissclamer- I am not responsible for anguish caused by this terrible cliffhanger. Read at own risk. **

_**Something Fishy. **_

Haku thought that he should get around to making his future mate breakfast. She must have been starving by now but had not complained once. She had been fairly occupied however, and a small amount of magic had kept her comfortable even though she did not know it. He grinned to himself. She did like to be independent and would be furious if she knew he was still occasionally helping her out. She was sleeping beside him now, her head resting on his chest, her body was cuddled into his side and her chocolate brown tresses were fanned out over her pillow. Her soft, yielding body, had the power to drive him wild with desire; and yet sometimes, like now, all he wanted to do was hold her and feel her close to him. He still had a sense that the sands of time were pouring against them. Never had he been so aware of the passage of the days, sometimes even hours. Every moment he had with her was precious. If he could have offered her immortality he would have, but even the Lord and Lady lacked the power to do that. Besides, she was just the type to refuse such a gift; if it were within his power to bestow it he would have given her no choice. He would have forced the life of the immortal on her and suffered the consequences. He just wanted to be with her forever and in truth that was not even long enough. He knew the mortal body was built to decay; it was its nature. She would age and die and it would tear him apart to watch. He could delay the process somewhat. He may be able to nurse her through to 140 but that was really the upper limit. That was still far too short! He held her closer, causing her to sigh in her sleep. He did not know if he was strong enough to endure such a thing. That had been one of his main concerns in asking her to be his mate. That in a few short years he would have his heart broken and his beautiful mate would be lost to him forever, leaving him an empty shell. He had thought that she would laugh at his fears when he voiced them. Instead he had been treated with sympathy and understanding. Her empathy and understanding never ceased to amaze him. She also had an answer for everything, which was slightly annoying, but her words had given him a form of comfort.

"_Every moment you spend worrying about such things is time you could have spent enjoying our life together." _Haku decided not to dwell on his fears and make the woman he loved some food.

* * *

Haku padded down the stairs quietly, having left Chihiro sleeping soundly in his bed. He grabbed some trousers discarded from the previous night as he walked; he grinned to himself as he slipped them on. He bypassed the kitchen entirely; only the freshest produce would do for what he had in mind. He walked out the front door and then down the cliff steps to the black beach. He crouched down at the waters edge and placed a hand on the surface and closed his eyes. It was some time before the one he had called arrived; she had a long way to travel. A pale face surrounded by green kelp like hair rose from the water and regarded him with limpid, sea grey eyes. The Kappa swam closer but Haku remained still, only opening his eyes. Eventually the creature was pulling itself up the beach; her legs though strong looking usually took some time to adjust to dry land so the Kappa approached the river god on all fours like the lowliest supplicant. She would not be able to leave the water for long; if she dried out it could kill her. Before him she laid two large blue lobsters. Haku smiled at her gently. Kappas wore no clothing and while they were indeed pleasing to the eye they had never tempted him. Their cold and calculating minds and hearts were not capable of the warm affection that he had craved and now found in the arms of a human. Besides, they were well known for drowning and eating humans that swam in their rivers or lakes. Haku did not mind having slightly malevolent creatures in his domain; they knew they had to be peaceful and benign to live there.

"Thank you," said Haku softly. Kappas could not make sound out of the water, but they had the gift of telepathy.

"_They please you, master?"_ asked the Kappa, her low voice seeping seductively through his mind.

"Yes," he replied, "they do."

"_I can bring you more,"_ offered the Kappa.

"Not now," he replied, "but I may need your services in the future if you are willing."

The Kappa nodded slowly; she had her head on one side and the grey eyes considered him. _"May I ask a favour of you master?"_ her voice whispered in his head.

"You may ask," he replied graciously.

"_I would ask for a blessing from you."_

Haku thought for a moment. His dislike for the trappings of Godhood was famous. He very rarely bestowed blessings. But the Kappa had performed a service for him and it was a frivolous request to begin with, the least he could do was increase her chances of good fortune. He nodded and moved to lay a hand on the spirit's head, however, the Kappa latched on to him and mashed her cold, clammy, bloodless lips against his. Haku was taken aback for a moment and then a little angry; no lower spirits took liberties with him! This was not the blessing he had intended to bestow.

He pulled himself away and growled a sharp warning to the creature. To his surprise, a cruel smile touched the creature's lips and then he felt white-hot rage flood his soul; the emotion was not his. He turned his head to see Chihiro standing at the top of the cliff. She must have seen everything. Haku knew that he was in serious trouble.

"You're banished," he hissed at the Kappa. The spirit shrugged.

"_I care little, my charge is complete,"_ said the Kappa and she sank into the water. Haku knew he had just been played for a fool.

* * *

Chihiro had awakened to find herself alone. She called Haku's name a few times but received no answer. She threw back her bedclothes and then thought better of it. There seemed to be a slight chill in the air. She wrapped the bedclothes around her body and shuffled out of Haku's room and into her own. Having located suitable garments she dressed quickly. She glanced out of her window and saw Haku heading for the beach. Thinking that he was attending to his river she decided to follow him. She preferred contact with the river when its full attention was not on her. The huge presence could be far too invasive at times and she did not want Haku knowing her every thought. She trotted barefoot through the black stone corridors and out of the pebble shaped house. She saw that Haku had bent down at the waters edge and had a hand on the waters surface. He was as motionless as any of the boulders that littered the cliff line. An air of ethereal silence seemed to percolate out of him and Chihiro knew that he was far way from her. She shivered in the chill air and hugged herself, feeling a little lonely. She did her best to shrug off her pensive mood.

"_I've certainly not made things easy for myself,"_ she thought_, "but I had little choice in the matter I think. I get the distinct impression that we were meant to be. Why, I don't know, but we are important. Not everyone can say that they have found their soul mate, the one whom fate has ordained would be yours."_

With a lighter heart Chihiro moved towards the stairs cut into the cliff, but then she stopped. The water before Haku parted to reveal a beautiful water spirit woman; she had alabaster skin and shining green hair. Chihiro thought that she must be seeing a Kappa; she was shocked that Haku allowed a spirit known to drown humans in his river. She knew there was no danger to her but it was the principle; if he was going to have a human in his life he was going to have to be less blasé about such things. The beautiful water spirit moved up the beach and must have spoken to Haku, though she did not move her lips, and he answered, though she could not hear his words. Chihiro felt her heart grow cold and the self-confidence that had been steadily increasing since being bonded seemed to run out of her feet. How could she ever compare to something so lovely? She must have been mad to think that… but no, the dragon's eyes remained on the Kappa's face; he seemed to be merely conversing with the creature. Chihiro sighed and rolled her eyes at her own insecurity.

"_You idiot! You have just agreed to be the equivalent of his wife and when the first naked trollop turns up you think the worst. You are an insecure and cynical individual, Chihiro."_

She saw the Kappa put what looked like two lobsters at Haku's feet and her stomach growled. How long had it been since she had eaten? She could not remember. However, her empty stomach was forgotten when she saw the Kappa throw her arms around Haku and push her lips against his. Chihiro just stared; she watched disbelievingly as the white hands ran possessively over the skin of Haku's back. She felt numb; had she been wrong? But Haku seemed as stunned as she was and after a few agonising moments he flung himself back from the creature. The Kappa's eyes flitted to Chihiro for a moment and it smiled. Chihiro felt the cruel knife of jealousy stab and twist into her stomach and rage boiled in her veins, white hot and heady. She ground her teeth and shook. The Kappa sank back beneath the water. Haku had seen her now, she felt his fear through the Tac'Tal; he was afraid of what she was going to do.

"_I don't give up that easily, dragon,"_ she thought bitterly. Her anger was not directed at Haku; he probably thought she was about to leave him. But Chihiro had seen all she needed to know in the look the Kappa had given her. Chihiro's territory had just been invaded. Now, she could be a feeble human and just let the insult pass, or she could show this entire cavern that she had claws of her own. She took a deep shuddering breath and tried to master her anger. When she was in control once more she walked down the steps at a regal pace.

"_If I am to be mistress of this place I will have to start acting like it," _she thought. _"I'm not to be toyed with, and no one but me touches my dragon!"_

_

* * *

_

At the bottom of the steps Haku rushed over to meet her. The look on his face almost made Chihiro laugh. He looked nervous, agitated and really quite miserable.

"Chihiro, I know what it might have looked like but…" Chihiro stopped the flow of anxious words by patting Haku on the cheek maternally.

"Explain in a moment Haku, I have something I have to do."

She walked to the water; it was millpond still, and she slipped one of her bare feet into it. If the river had nails it would have been biting them; the disquiet and fretfulness she felt from it was mirrored on Haku's face. He knew she was furious, but she let the thought trickle from her guarded mind that her anger was not directed at him. She heard Haku let out a sigh of relief from where he stood beside her. Calmly Chihiro asked the immense presence that was Haku to get the Nygel for her. Haku was puzzled but he did as she asked, only too pleased to be getting off so lightly. Within moments the long white striped nose of the Nygel broke the surface snorting water. Waterweed trailed from his mouth on which it was champing rhythmically.

"What?" it asked, with its voice muffled by weed. Haku glared at it and it winced under his gaze. "Yes, mistress?" it rephrased.

"How fast can you swim?" asked Chihiro, still managing to hold onto her temper; she did not want to insult her only friend in Haku's domain.

"Oh, incredibly fast," boasted the Nygel, "I can gallop along the bottom if I really need to. I'm faster than most of the fish."

"My, that is fast," Said Chihiro lightly. "Can you swim faster than a Kappa?" she asked.

"Of course," the pony nickered.

"Well then, I have a favour to ask and if you do this for me I will groom you every time I visit." The Nygel bared its flat white teeth in a horsy grin.

"I take it you want me to get the Kappa who shot past me a few moments ago?" Chihiro smiled.

"If you could, that would be very helpful," she said sweetly; the water horse turned but Chihiro called out to him again.

"Oh, and Nygel…"

"Yes, mistress?"

"If she refuses to come, use your teeth." The pony snorted a laugh and dipped its head beneath the water.

"Chihiro, what are you doing?" asked Haku quietly. "I already banished her. If you had asked I could have brought her to you."

"This is my business Haku," said Chihiro still staring out over the lake. "Don't kid yourself that this was anything to do with you, this was aimed at me. It was a clumsy attempt by someone who does not really understand us, but I still want to find out why I'm a target." Haku prudently decided to let Chihiro do what she thought she had to, he really did not want to argue with her in the mood she was in; he knew he would lose. He look in the depths of her brown eyes was murderous.

Presently, the water horse re-surfaced, dragging a squirming kappa by the hair. Chihiro decided to bring some sugar cubes for him on her next visit as well as some grooming brushes. The spirit had class.

The horse dragged the Kappa up the beach and deposited the quivering creature before Chihiro. The kappa glared at Chihiro and was clearly trying to communicate her disgust. Chihiro took hold of Haku's hand.

"Make me understand her!" she hissed at him. He nodded and gently helped her open her mind to the spirit's words and then released her hand.

"… _and how dare you do this to me, human! You have no right to treat me this way. You would not be so brave if you did not have a dragon behind you, child of apes! I remember when your people could barely talk and you think you can send this low beast after me!" _The Nygel flattened his ears and bared his teeth, gnashing them threateningly at the Kappa.

"Such impoliteness from one in such a compromised position," said Chihiro to the Nygel, who snorted in agreement. She met the kappa's icy gaze and refused to look away. "Tell me, do all Kappas have such little regard for their own well-being? I suggest you speak more softly to me." Chihiro knelt before the Kappa, coming down to the creature's eye level. "You should take my advice," she said seriously, "because you are very much in danger of pushing me too far. Please don't make me angry; I would hate for Haku to see the vile side of human nature."

The Kappa did not reply, it just continued to glare at the human. Chihiro saw the black nails on the end of its webbed fingers extend to make serviceable weapons. She was not in the least impressed, she had seen Meeka's claws unsheathed; now _they_ were noteworthy weapons.

"_Have a care, human,"_ whispered the Kappa's voice in Chihiro's head. "_That pale flesh of yours can be easily filleted." _Haku shuffled beside Chihiro as if about to do something.

"_Don't you dare!"_ she thought at him, he stilled immediately. Chihiro sighed deeply returning her attention to the angry and armed Kappa.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

She grabbed the Kappa's wet, cold hand and rapidly twisted it 180 degrees so that the nails were pointing back at their owner. The Kappa raised her free hand to deliver a shredding blow to Chihiro's face, but Chihiro had changed her grip and she bent the Kappa's middle finger back on itself. Chihiro felt the joint crack in protest and the Kappa screamed with pain in her mind. The creature's eyes bulged and her mouth gaped as if trying to form words that could not be uttered. It whimpered pitifully in Chihiro's mind; all traces of malice and overconfidence were gone, she just shivered, it was all the Kappa could do to remain upright. Chihiro smiled darkly and silently thanked Rin for teaching her dirty tricks as well as the serious art of fighting. Pressure points were an easy way to subdue an unskilled or careless opponent.

"Now," said Chihiro happily, easing the pressure on the Kappa's finger joint slightly. "You are going to show me how polite you can be to me or the Nygel here shall take you by that quite lovely hair of yours and drag you all the way to the desert beyond the western mountains and maroon you there. That will be much more painful than what I am doing now, and it would probably kill you. So I'm going to let go and you are going to tell me everything I want to know. If you are a good little fish I'll let you go. Is that clear?" The Kappa nodded dumbly its eyes wide and very frightened.

Chihiro slowly let go and the Kappa snatched its hand back, cradling it to her breast. One of the Kappa's nails had nicked the tip of Chihiro's index finger and it had started to bleed. Chihiro ignored the blood; the Kappa moistened its lips and tried desperately to avoid looking at the bright red drops, but Chihiro saw the hunger in the creature's expression as well as its fear. Chihiro stood and regarded the Kappa coolly.

"Kindly stop thinking of me as your next meal and tell my why you threw yourself at my dragon? How could you disrespect a God of his standing in such a way?" She was beginning to sound like she belonged here, speaking as she was; the spirit world was obviously starting to rub off on her. She would be thinking in terms of honour codes and debts by the end of the year if she were not careful. Haku moved beside her but she ignored him, however, she felt a trickle of smug pride from him through the water. He was pleased that she was defending herself and his interests; it bolstered her confidence somewhat to have his approval of her actions, even though she told herself that she did not need it.

The kappa glanced from dragon to human and started to stammer her reply.

* * *

nefandus- he can be evil but Chihiro keeps him from going off the rails.

RiceBallPlum- I've been sitting on that little revelation for months, needed the right moment to reveal it.

pyramidgirl89- the less they know the better, my parents don't even know I write let along write smut. ;)

WhiteWolf125- Oh boy how do I explain this one. This is something that you should cover in sex ed, I'm not sure how old you are so all I will say is it is something that _can_ happen when a woman loses her virginity.

AekaAnime- Thanks

katty-kat- Poor computer! I have a beta at the mo but If she goes on holiday or something I'll drop you a line ;) You printed it out? Bloody hell! Who much paper did that take?

Alexian-goddess- thank you.

Aoi- he is a sweetie, but not always.

Fukari- I love you too! As I do all my long term reviewers. You've been reading since the early days of Courage. How do you put up with me?

Astarte Katz- thank you, he is adorable, pity he is not real (sigh.)

LadyRainStarDragon- yes Haku is not the most talkative spirit in the world, as a human "friendly" species she will have someone to gossip with now. (apart from Linca.)

Red head- There is a plot somewhere I promise.

Me- thanks for the suggestions, they are on my list.

Xforeverxhotarux- thank you so much.

NitenGale- Yubaba will be making her plotting felt, don't worry.

Neko-Miya- You don't trust the Nygel? He will be hurt! ;)

Sadame X- No howl for you? Oh no! you are deprived, he is cute! Yes last chappie would give you tooth decay but it was necessary, you can't have a proposal without supper fluff! This is hopefully an antidote.

Ce'Lyra- Good plan, I've watched it at least 12 times, actually I've lost count.

Dimac99- I miss no face but his mask will be back but not for a while.

Alatril Carnesr- interesting theory, but I'm not telling! It would depend where and when you lived if you would be "screwed" They would have loved you in ancient Greece! I love long reviews don't apologise! Well after living with my man for 6 years (married for 3) I have leaned a thing or two about men, not as simple creatures as I thought when I was 18 but they are but still relatively easy to keep happy. (Sex and food LOL.)

Lucy McGonagle- You are a fluff lover then? ;)

nuriko-4-ever- the prophecy, there will be more on it.

Faith-Catherine- thank you so much.

TrubySCS3- I'll warn you before hand if it's a lemony chappie. Howl's Moving Castle. Is by Dianne Wynne Jones. It's a lovely book even my hubby likes it! It is slow to start with but it does pick up after. I'm bias however because I'm from the same place howl is from. ;)

Aharah Musici- he is just a little peeved at Haku that is all.

Presea Combatir- Linca and Rin will be back, they are running things for Haku while he is away.

animeluver911- All in good time.

Storm-Maker- Well I had to show that he was still a little bit of an arrogant pig on occasion. He may be in love but that is not going to change him completely.

EarthAngel – have you seen howl yet? Did you like it?

wyldcat- She may, I have not decided yet.

gwyn15- Yes he did.

Mollziki- yes she must be blind!

IAMSOAP- thanks.

Sargent Snarky- What have you been writing?

crazianimegirl- there was elements of the book but your right not much. He does my mouth dropped open when I saw him with black hair! All you need are those wonderful eyes and it's him!

Kataan- he does have flaws he is still high handed and arrogant, but with Chihiro he is different, you'll see what I mean over the next few chapters. Feel free to tell my what you think, I value your opinion.

Kintora- Thank you.

Kabashka- Well I know a bit, I don't claim to be an expert. LOL.

fatal rose- Well you think you would but somehow you just don't care! 15 for me, I was a late developer. Scott will return but probably not until my next story.

MizuiroSnow- Thanks for the suggestion, it's on my ever growing list.

Didaskaleinophobia- As you command!


	14. It's a kind of Magic

**A/N- Oh you naughty people who complain about short chapters, If you had read my blog you would know that I've just moved house, been on a protest march and I am about to be matron of honour at a wedding. (Velf sticks her tongue out at her readership in a very immature way.) So I think I've done quite well to write at all! (steps down off soap box.)**

**_It's a kind of magic_**

"_I was told this would be worth my while,"_ said the Kappa's voice in Chihiro's head.

"By who?" snapped Chihiro.

"_I… I can't_ _tell you, she put a spell on me to prevent me giving a description or a name."_ Chihiro swore under her breath; it was as she suspected. _"But I can tell you what she said,"_ offered the Kappa. Chihiro nodded. "_She told me to kiss him in front of you; make a big scene. He played right into my hands by asking for a kappa to get some lobsters from the sea. I volunteered to go; it gave me the perfect opportunity to get close to him. You arrived at just the right time, so I kissed him."_ The kappa was babbling now, Chihiro's threat of marooning her in the desert had obviously rattled her. _"She wanted you to see so you would leave him, she said it would weaken and confuse him and you would be unprotected." _Chihiro pursed her lips; she had heard enough.

"I know who sent you; when you collect whatever it is she promised you tell her this: she has acted against me twice now with no provocation. If she makes it a third time tell her I will seek her out and she will rue the day she ever crossed me." The Kappa gulped and nodded. "You may go," said Chihiro.

Thus dismissed, the Kappa slunk back into the water. The Nygel gave Chihiro a bow of respect and disappeared also.

"You do know that she will never deliver that message," said Haku quietly. "She failed her task and will not return for a reward. If she did the only thing she would probably receive is a painful death."

"None the less, I'm sure she will hear about it," said Chihiro turning to him. "A threat like that is bound to reach her ears sooner or later." Haku looked thoughtful.

"Do you really think it was Yubaba behind this? It seems a little subtle for her."

"Yes it does; it's not like her, she would probably challenge us openly or attack our friends, not this. Which leads me to an uncomfortable conclusion: it was not her idea."

"An accomplice?" said Haku, sceptically.

"Perhaps. If I am right, we should be worried."

"Very well we shall proceed as if you are," said Haku taking her hand. "We will prepare for the worst and then we won't be taken by surprise if she is gathering others to herself." Chihiro nodded.

"Stupid witch," she growled. "Does she not know that she could have had her position back?"

"I don't think she was content with that anymore," mused Haku. "I think sharing power with another was difficult for her to handle. She wants it all to herself.

"All power corrupts," mumbled Chihiro darkly, as she moved to the cliff steps.

"It won't corrupt me" said Haku blithely. "I have you to keep me humble." He picked up the lobsters which were wondering around the beach in confusion. He frowned at them, narrowing his green eyes. "You two caused me a lot of trouble," he said. "If I ate you now I'd probably get indigestion." Chihiro smiled at him; he really was quirky sometimes. "You have a stay of execution, go home." He released them into the water then he trotted after Chihiro. When he drew level with he sniffed the air, his eyelids fluttered and he bit his lip, his sharp white teeth peeked at her making him look feral.

"Haku?" Chihiro was puzzled by his behaviour. He almost whimpered as if it was too much effort to speak, he then swallowed and said,

"You're still bleeding aren't you?"

Chihiro looked at her hand, the cut to her finger tip still dripped blood. She held it up and drops ran down her hand; the cut was small but Chihiro guessed some property of the kappa's nails was preventing the clotting process. She was not worried; it was only a small nick.

"Oh, so I am," she remarked. "Evil creature; you should be more choosy about who you have living in your river, Haku." He did not reply. She held her head on one side and regarded him quizzically. His green eyes seemed dreamy and far away.

"_It can't be my bleeding that's causing this, I've had my period a few times while I've been with him and I don't remember a reaction like this!"_ Chihiro thought. _"What is he smelling to make him so dizzy?"_

"Was not fresh," mumbled Haku as if reading her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Haku?" asked Chihiro, somewhat concerned now. He shuddered and seemed to pull himself together. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her. It was like trying to look into the sun. Chihiro lowered her eyes and felt a blush colour her cheeks; she was not sure what she had done to create such burning heat in his gaze. Her finger was still oozing and she raised the offending finger to her mouth, intending to suck away the blood. She seemed to remember Linca telling her something about dragons and blood. Personally, Chihiro had thought Linca had been embellishing just to tease her. As she raised the finger to her lips, Haku grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, trapping her against him with his free arm.

"Allow me," he whispered.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea you ever had, Haku, in fact I'm quite sure…" she trailed off under his gaze. He slipped her finger into his mouth and sucked it gently. His eyelids fluttered closed and he groaned.

Chihiro was quite right, thought Haku, it was a bad idea but he could not help himself. Her blood was sweet and yet tangy with iron at the same time. It slipped down his throat like the finest red wine, almost consuming him with its purity. Chihiro could hardly believe the expression on her lover's face. Anybody would swear he had just had his first taste of chocolate. The wondrous taste left Haku's mouth and he realised her finger had stopped bleeding, but he wanted more; he had barely had a thimbleful. He flicked his tongue over the cut, opening it back up and allowing him another taste of the nectar-like liquid. He growled to himself with satisfaction.

Chihiro had no idea what was going on but she decided she did not want to die of septicaemia or blood loss. She yanked her hand away from him, childishly hiding it behind her back.

"No more of that until you tell me exactly what's going on," she snapped. Haku still had his eyes closed and he sighed deeply.

"Spoilsport," he muttered, but he slid his eyes open and they practically glowed with a feral light, more animal than anything else. Chihiro nearly backed away from him, prompted by the ancient reflex to flee a predator, but resisted the urge. A slow smile spread across Haku's lips. "I thought I'd never have the opportunity to taste your blood. I did not take into account how often humans injure themselves and how freely they bleed." He liked his lips his tongue sliding over his canines. Chihiro just stared at him; the situation would have been funny if he had not been looking at her so intently. This was something dragonish and strange but she needed to understand it. If she kept him talking she might learn something. He was still guarded about his nature and this seemed a golden opportunity to get him to open up.

"Why do you like my blood so much?" she asked carefully. She started up the stairs; his eyes followed her and eventfully his feet did the same.

"It's a drug," he sighed. "As you know bonded spirits don't tend to mate that often, in fact they may never mate, it's not necessary, even when the mating season prompts us we still need further inducements." Chihiro did laugh then.

"I don't think you need any encouragement Haku!" He bared his teeth in a wolfish grin.

"I'm still designed to be affected by my mate's blood; dragons bite each other and then instinct takes over."

"Oh," was all Chihiro could think to say.

"I knew biting you was out of the question, though I came close to doing it a few times. But it did not stop me wanting a taste of you," he murmured huskily.

"Do I taste nice?" asked Chihiro lamely.

"You have no idea how good you taste," he growled. "I could just eat you whole."

Chihiro opened her mouth to object to such a practice on the grounds that it would kill her, but she did not get a chance to speak. Haku tore up the steps between them faster than was humanly possible and caught her around the middle. Chihiro was not at all sure what to expect but she certainly did not expect gentle, enticing kisses of such sweetness that it left her close to tears. He put his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs lightly stroking her cheeks and temples.

"My beautiful mate," he whispered.

"I'm not your mate quite yet," she corrected breathlessly.

"You are in all but name," he countered, "something which I plan on remedying as quickly as possible."

"How long will the arrangements take?" she asked, interested. It occurred to her that she had agreed to something and she had no idea what it involved.

"Too long," Haku hissed and with that he threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the last of the steps. Chihiro giggled girlishly; she was probably setting the feminist movement back twenty years by enjoying such treatment but she did not care.

"Err, Haku," she chuckled. "I still haven't eaten anything, I'm very hungry."

"So am I," growled the dragon and carried her into his house. Chihiro soon discovered it was not food he was hungry for.

* * *

Haku did eventually get around to feeding Chihiro with fresh carp that he caught and prepared himself. He tried to teach her how to clean the fish but when she saw him deftly slice open the belly and swim bladders and blood started to fill the sink, she decided that she would lose her appetite if she watched any more, and disappeared until some delicious cooking smells drew her back to the kitchen. The earthy fish was scrumptious and Chihiro cleared her plate and helped herself to seconds. She needed to keep her strength up she reasoned. Being the lover of a dragon was quite draining. She spent the rest of the day pottering about Haku's home and even started to rearrange his kitchen. Haku came back from his river, dripping wet and trailing water over the stone floors. He stared at the chaos his kitchen was in. Chihiro had her head and shoulders in a cupboard, pans where clanking and crockery was chinking. 

"I leave you alone in my house for a few hours and you are already changing things. Are all human women this territorial?" He folded his arms and did his best to look stern but a smile kept pulling at his lips. Chihiro emerged from the cupboard holding an old rusty wok.

"Why can't you dry yourself before you come back in?" she grumbled. "Take your water someplace else."

"This is my home," he laughed, "get sanctimonious some place else." But the water dropped from his clothes and the pool of water around his bare feet evaporated with a hiss. Chihiro nodded with satisfaction but she was not finished.

"This kitchen is so disorganised," she grumbled. "How do you ever find anything?"

"I don't use it that often," he replied. "While I'm here I usually live off raw fish." Chihiro shook her head and bent to pick up a plate.

Haku sighed dramatically and said, "As long as you seem bent on organising my life and house training me I suppose you better move in permanently and get it all over with." The plate clattered to the ground, shattering into three pieces. Haku grinned; his beautiful little human looked quite shocked. Did she not believe him when he had told her that he wanted to spend every minute with her? He bent down and retrieved the shattered plate and the pieces danced in his hand and reformed themselves as if never broken. Chihiro was very quiet; he simply looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"People will talk," she murmured at length.

"People will always talk about us Chihiro," he said gently. "Were not you the one who said we should not let the gossips get to us?" She nodded but seemed unconvinced. "I don't understand," he said, frowning. "You have pledged to be my mate and you have already been practically living with me these past few weeks. What is the difference in just moving your things to my rooms?"

Chihiro did not have a real answer; she had agreed to be his mate without the slightest hesitation. However being effectively engaged to someone was not the same as living with them. She knew she could cohabitate with him quite comfortably but the fact that they would be on show to everyone made her hesitate. It was a daunting prospect, knowing that every fight they had and every intimate moment would be conducted under everyone's noses. Of course, she would have to face the same problem when she was his mate, but at least then their relationship would have legitimacy, and their commitment to each other would be shown to everyone. Surely then they would be left to their own devices. She also got the impression that now she had pledged herself to him he wanted to move everything forward quickly. He still thought about them in terms of time. For that reason alone she thought that it was time to but the brakes on.

She took the mended plate from him.

"I think we should wait a bit before I do that Haku." His face fell. "I know I almost live with you already and it does make sense to just move in but I would rather things stayed as they are for now. I don't want to rush things. We have barely been together three months and I've already promised myself to you. I think that's enough for now."

He nodded but he still looked disappointed. Chihiro put the plate on the counter and hugged him. "Cheer up!" She said, "It's not as if I've told you it's all over!" He smiled. "Besides we haven't even told anyone at the bath house our big news yet; give me a few weeks grace and let the dust settle a bit, then we will see what happens." He seemed happier. "Also," she continued, returning to her pots and pans, "if I did move in with you, I would have to sort out your wardrobe."

"You leave my clothes alone, human!" he growled.

"Well it's not as if you ware most of them," she exclaimed.

"I like them," he retorted. Chihiro grinned.

"Perhaps you are right; you never know when you might need a pair of pornographically tight trousers. Tell me, does it require magic to get them on?"

Dirty water from the sink fountained up and splashed all over Chihiro and the dishes she had just cleaned. She squealed and cursed; Haku laughed so hard at the indignant look on her face that he did not see the flying wok until the very last minute. It froze in the air just before it hit his head.

"That would have hurt if it had hit me!" he protested.

"Don't be such a sissy; I knew it would not hit you," snapped Chihiro, wringing her hair out and pulling at her greasy clothes. "Actually I'm surprised you let it get as close as you did." She grinned impishly. "You must be losing your edge."

Water gurgled up from the sink again, but Chihiro was ready for it this time and bolted out of the kitchen, skidded around a corner, her wet feet slipping, and she ran for the front door. An arm slipped around her and lifted her about a foot off the floor but she kept moving forward. She flew out the front door with the dragon and they floated along the cliff line. Chihiro stopped struggling. She eyed the drop below her feet; it must have been about thirty feet down to the lake and the further along the cliff they travelled, the steeper the cliffs became. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying her best to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Do you really think I would let you fall?" asked Haku, obviously amused. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," she replied, eyes still closed. "But I think I'm going to need some practice. My body is just not happy without something beneath its feet. This was much easier when I was 10 and had no regard for my own safety. Did you know I climbed out of a window ran across a roof and a very unsafe pipe and then climbed a ladder to the top of the bath house just to try and save you? I must have been mad. I don't know whether I could do that now." Haku laughed but slowed down and moved them closer to the cliffs. Chihiro opened her eyes but was determined not to look down.

"Where are we going?" she asked at last.

"To the spring," he replied. "It's just what we need to cool off."

"I can't go swimming in these filthy clothes!" objected Chihiro, "I'll contaminate your water! I know you hate that; when I tipped the filthy mop bucket water into the lake you had a head ache for three hours, or don't you remember that?" Haku sighed.

"Just stop thinking so much for a few minutes… please."

"But…"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Who said anything about swimming with our clothes on?"

* * *

Alexian-goddess- Howl's moving castle is in a word FANTASTIC, watch it if you can. 

Crazianimegirl- the bath house gang will be back in a few chappies, and on top form.

Sargent Snarky- Sorry to annoy you, but you were not the only one I ticked off! Not that that helps you ;)

Riceballplum- Glad you approve of Chihiro's actions, I hope you liked how she handled herself in this chapter too. Yes Haku needed a kick up the bottom with regards to his over protectiveness. Your right I'm not going to answer your question! But you are right it will be a big part of the fic.

Presea Combatir- Well it was time for her to take I stand I though. She has been living in the spirit world long enough to get her confidence back now.

Red head- yes Howl does look Haku, is it wrong to ogle animated characters? I hope not, or I am in trouble ;) When I saw Spirited Away and saw Haku my first thought was that "He would be so sexy when he grew up." So I decided to write a fan fiction based on that, and what may have happened to Chihiro. I must admit I feel a bit protective of them both LOL.

Layla Wendel- Yes plotting is defiantly afoot.

Aoi- yep it's her turn in the lime light.

Neko-miya- The Nygel accepts your apology and would love it if you gave him some mints next time you visit my story.

Katty-kat- Well thank you I'm most flattered and I probably will take you up on your offer if my beta is busy. But I warn you it's not an easy job!

Me- thank you. Yes Chi is a little vixen when she wants to be.

Earth angel- Well get hold of it on DVD if you can, I promise you it would be worth it.

Pyramidgirl89- You're not the only one, believe me! Yes I will be getting it on DVD and seeing on the cinema when it comes out. I saw it through very illegal means, but as I plan on giving ghabli my money anyway I think I'm still morally sound ;)

Iamsoap- Thanks, glad you liked Chi in the last chappie.

Ladyrainstardragon- LOL I'll have to use that at some point!

Wyldcat- No kappa's are a Japanese water spirits that are reputed to drown people.

Seraphstar- Yes she has class, I agree.

Shitza- No Live, you have to live! I need you reviews!

Loony-loopy-lupin- Good for you on leaving your first review!

Nefandus- Yes action at last.

Dimac99- Of course I used it, it was inspired. I'll gladly give Haku a hug for you, any excuse.

Zionne- thank you.

Manga-boy-lover- Glad you liked it.

Irishkitsune- Feel free to suggest, it can't get worse than it is. Thank you for your kind words.

Aharah Musici- Japan, I hate you I've always wanted to go, (SULK) it may have been a bit extreme for Chihiro but the spirit world is changing her as much as she is changing Haku.

Iamari- Thank you.

Daishar- Yay for me, (Velf does the 500 review dance.)

Thorn on a rose- Thank you, I'm still surprised that people like what I write.

AekaAnime- Wow, thank you.

Alatril Carnesr- Well not cheating exactly, he can't help it if girls throw themselves at him. (Memo to self, throw self at Haku at some point just to see what happens.) Togas, yummy, been to a few toga parties, not a good idea in Scotland but the alcohol helps.

WhiteWolf125- sorry for the late update!

Storm-maker- Sister, sister was shorter I think but I've had a lot on my plate recently so that is why this is short too. Yes the Nygel shall be groomed at last!

Kitora- LOL well there are bad spirits as well as good.

Keetra- SORRY! (Velf scrapes and bows.) Forgive me I have a life, I'm so sorry!

Fukari- You love my attitude? Well that's a complement indeed, now if I could just persuade my family…

Gwyn15- Thanks

KatzEye- Thank you, I'm pleased you liked it.

Kireitenshi00- I have seen it and I agree it was stunning.

Anglefish- Feel free to babble, (I do it all the time.)

Xforeverxhotarux- Camp sounds fun, thanks for the review.

Ce'lyra- Yay for summer.

Kitty321- Thank you, (bows in return) it's always nice when I get put on a fav list, makes me feel all happy.

Weaver Goddess- I wish I had one of those handy dandy dragons, I guess I'll just stick to the coffee.

Fatal rose- maybe but if it was your gorgeous dragon would you not at least want a say in the matter. Chihiro should trust Haku to deal with it but the relationship is still very new and what your heart and your head tell you can be entirely different. Besides like you said it was time for her to stand on her own two feet.

Indigocornflower- Thank you I hope I'm not tearing you away from other things you should be doing. (I find a good fic and I just have to read it all, despite house work, cooking etc that I should be doing.)

Sadame X- No internet, oh you have my full sympathy. Poor you not seeing Howl, I would start a rebellion demanding the freedom to watch hot anime guys, a worthy cause I think ;) anyway I'm sorry for the cliffie, well actually I'm not I like cliffies. Yes I am a bad person. As far as kappas go I did move away from the traditional image of them but I though they could have more than one form like our lovely dragon.

Lotus Dreamer- Thank you so much.

Lucy McGonagale- Consider them bashed!

White lady Dragon- Well Chihiro has to be very protective of him, he is gorgeous.

TurbySCS3- I have read it, 3 times. I approve of your moving to Wales but on condition you learn a bit of welsh : ) HMC comes out in September but only at selected cinemas.

Nuriko-4-ever, I know I know but I did not even have a computer until a few days ago.

Got oranges- The Kappa is a bitch but she did not act alone… so Yubaba is the true bitch and whoever she is working with.

Sirei- I have not decided on the ending yet, I don't know if it will be Happy happy. I'm glad you identified with courage, there is a lot of me in the story. I'm glad you like my portrayal of Haku, I've worked hard on him. Rin and Linca's past will be explained but at the right time. The spirit world as I have come to view it is a place for spirits only, but that means ALL spirits, from all over the world that is why I brought in Linca and the Nygel as well as traditional Japanese spirits like the kappa. There is no place for humans in the sprit world and indeed they cannot exist without help. When humans die they are not re incarnated in the spirit world (according to the legends I've read.) except if extremely holy or enlightened. (Chihiro is nether.) Thank you for your wonderful review.

Lie-ngel- Thanks for the review.

Blazing unicorn- thanks.

Destinyz Angel- it would make more sense if you read the first one too, but not entirely necessary.

Curious mind- Don't worry I will finish, just been a little busy recently.

NitenGale- thanks very much, kappa's can be a bit nasty but this one had an agenda


	15. A slight return

**A/N Warning, despite the certificate on this I know under aged folk read this. Being a caring soul and not wanting to get sued might I suggest that you skip the first part of this chappie. To the rest of you it's been hot here and that has obviously turned my brain, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Enjoy.**

**Oh and I don't own the ghabli characters, if only I did. **

_**A slight return** _

Chihiro found swimming nude to be quite a freeing experience. She had never really had the courage to do such things during her teens, believing her scrawny body to be ugly. She had preferred that no one see her even in a bikini top; not even Linca had managed to get her to show some flesh. Haku however had seen every conceivable part of her by now so she had had no qualms about stripping off her soiled clothes and diving into the warm mineralised water. She sat on the convenient shelf of rock and let the churning water ease every knot of tension from her muscles. This form of bathing also meant she got a very good look at her future mate.

Haku was very easy on the eye; she would have admitted that even when she was ten. But when he was moving gracefully through his element, without a stitch of clothing on him, he was breathtaking. He had the same physique that a professional human swimmer would have. Lithely muscled but not heavily, also like a swimmer, his body was virtually hairless, apart from in the essential places. Over the last few days Chihiro had been debating with herself which part of him was the most attractive. Watching him dive to the bottom of the pool she settled on his legs, long and masculine. But his shoulders and chest came a close second. His arms, they were good too and his eyes, oh… she could not forget those… possibly better than his legs and his hair, who would have thought black hair with green highlights could be so beautiful…?

"_Face it, Chihiro_," she told herself, _"he's perfect, absolutely flawless. Now what he sees in you is an absolute mystery. You're positively abhorrent compared to him. No wonder people talk."_ The object of her musings had not resurfaced. Chihiro was just starting to wonder what he was up to when something tickled her foot. She jumped, imagining all sorts of aquatic horrors that may like to nibble on her toes. The horror in question surfaced beside her, jade eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You really are incredibly ticklish," he announced. Chihiro folded her arms and gave him a dirty look.

He sat beside her on the shelf of stone and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course, I knew that anyway, but your feet were the only place left that I had not tested yet." She glared at him, determined not to rise to his bait. "Tell me," he drawled. "Do all humans have ticklish knees?" Silence; she turned her head away from him and watched the waterfall that rained down into the spring, maintaining its comfortable temperature. "Or are ticklish backs a more common trait?" She said nothing. "Or are ticklish arms the common denominator?" She turned to him again and gave him a flat look that said she was clearly not amused and he was being rather irritating. "You're no fun," he pouted childishly. "I'm practically begging for you to lose your temper with me and you just sit there." Chihiro gave an unladylike snort.

"Why may I ask do you want me to lose my temper with you Haku?" she asked sarcastically.

"So I can have an excuse to do this…!" He turned sharply and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her off the shelf and pulled her through the water so she was sat on his lap with a knee either side of his hips. It was a very compromising position to be in and it must have showed on her face as Haku started laughing.

"Don't look so worried, I just wanted you a little closer to me." He trailed his fingers down her back and they came to rest just below her waist. A smile crept over her face in spite of herself. "Much better," he purred and kissed her softly. The water seemed to add a whole new dimension to the feeling of his skin moving against hers. It intensified things somehow.

Haku grinned up at her; she rested her head against the hollow of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. On a whim she selected a few wet strands and started braiding them with nimble fingers. Haku evidently found what she was doing relaxing because he shifted further down the shelf, making himself more comfortable. By the time she was on her forth tiny braid he seemed to have fallen asleep. Chihiro was nearly drifting off herself when he said,

"You do realise that our betrothal will be common knowledge by the time we return to the bath house. As soon as one of my cohabitants tells a land based spirit what it knows the news will spread like wild fire."

"You mean the watery part of you has already told everyone?" she accused. He nodded.

"You could not really expect my larger self to keep quiet, I was excited and I am really a law unto myself at times." Chihiro groaned and buried her head in Haku's neck. The hot spring was not technically part of Haku's river but the water must have originally come from it as she could feel awareness in the water; it was weak but it was definitely there. She sent a sharp mental rebuke to the water and felt it whine back at the injustice of her words. "Don't do that," Haku murmured and kissed her temple. "It does not understand."

"Nonsense," Chihiro grumbled and sat up. She had been looking forward to telling everyone herself and she felt angry at the river for stealing her thunder. "It understands much more than it lets on I'm sure. If it's you and you understand then why can't it? You just give yourself excuses because you have less control of yourself than you would like," she snapped. Haku gave a crooked grin, his eyes full of secrets.

"You're probably right," he said. "But I meant no harm. People wanted to know why I was so happy, they could feel it in the water, so I told them. I probably could have stopped myself if I had concentrated but with you around, distractions are plentiful, so really it's your fault." Chihiro pulled a face at him by way of an answer. He laughed and kissed the end of her nose, then pulled her closer to him so her chest was pressed against his. His hands wondered over her back. He kissed her lips and she did not object, in fact she tiled her head and kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He growled and dug his fingers into her lower back, pulling her hips toward him none to gently. She felt him shift beneath her and she pulled her lips from his, sat back and looked at him quizzically. His eyes burned with need and Chihiro felt her own blood begin to race in response.

"We are not…" she said firmly. "…doing that here, I'm sure you have had quite enough of me these past few days."

"I can never have enough of you," he growled. "I've waited for you a very long time. You can't blame me if my appetite for you is now insatiable." Chihiro's mind seemed to go blank for a moment and she knew she was losing herself in those liquid emerald eyes of his. He kissed her neck and murmured,

"This is my domain little one, no one will see us I assure you… Well, the occasional frog or newt might but I don't think we'll worry about that."

Chihiro bit her lip as he guided her hips gently down to him making her gasp as she felt him. He remained still, simply kissing and caressing her. He whispered in her ear things that made her want to melt and she surprised herself by starting to move. She saw the wonder register in his eyes for a moment before he closed them. She moved slowly and deliberately, rocking her hips and using her knees. This was different from their other couplings but she was enjoying it, and the expression on Haku's face was one of absolute ecstasy. He was groaning and trembling beneath her. She felt the pressure build within her but still she maintained her unhurried rhythm, revelling in the soft sensations that filled her body. Haku's kisses were needy but gentle, his hands were never still, always stroking and exploring her body but he kept his eyes closed. Suddenly, without warning, her body shuddered. She arched her back and cried out in shock as much as anything else. Haku's eyes snapped open, their jade depths still hungry and unsatisfied.

"That's not fair, little one," he gasped. Before Chihiro really knew what was happening he had turned them around and she was sitting on the smooth stone shelf with the dragon between her legs. "Did your mother never teach you to share?" he whispered breathlessly in her ear. Her body seemed to come back to itself much more quickly than she thought possible. Within moments she was clinging to him and moaning, wanting him all over again. Haku pulled her roughly towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and back. She could feel every inch of his hard body pressed against her and his strong muscles sliding under his skin. She could feel how much he needed her. She trailed hot insistent kisses across his shoulders and neck.

"You'll drive me insane!" he growled. Then he genuinely did seem to lose any semblance of reserve. It was all Chihiro could do just to hold onto him; he was frantic and so powerful. The sensations in her body were building again but not with tender sweetness this time. This was deep, carnal need. She let the dragon possess her body entirely; she begged him for more and laced her fingers through his hair. When it came, this time she screamed.

They held each other afterwards for what seemed like hours, both too exhausted to either move or speak.

At last Haku groaned. "You'll be the death of me." Chihiro smiled against his hair and sighed.

"If that's true then it's a wonderful way to die Haku." He grunted in response, levering himself off her and collapsing back onto the shelf. Chihiro sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "We should get back," she whispered. "I'm hungry again." She slipped from the ledge and started to swim to the shore. Haku opened one eye and glowered at her.

"How is it you can swim and I can hardly move?"

"I guess humans are just better at some things than dragons," Chihiro chuckled. "Get a move on, I'm starving!" Haku grumbled and slipped into the water. "It's only fair," she said reaching the pebbly shore. "You've satisfied your appetite, now it's time to satisfy mine."

"And there was me thinking I already had," mumbled the dragon, stumbling up the shore and catching the trousers she threw at him.

"Don't be silly," said Chihiro prissily, while she pulled on his tunic top, spurning her own soiled garments. His tunic covered her modesty and with his sash wrapped around her middle it could almost pass as a dress. "To satisfy a human in the way you are insinuating you would need to have me three times a day, every day." His jaw dropped, clearly believing her for a moment. "Don't worry, Haku," she laughed, "with plenty of practice I'm sure your stamina will increase, it's no shame on you."

* * *

They both knew they would have to return soon. They had both been ignoring the fact quite happily, but the matter was becoming more pressing. Chihiro was sitting in Haku's library, frowning and arguing internally with more spirit literature on humans.

Haku sat at a desk not far from the window she was curled up in. He was absorbed by his work, his neat, close writing flowing over reams of notepaper. Here and there he signed his name and periodically sealed envelopes with a spark of magic that gave a sulphurous tang to the air; none but the recipient would be able to open them. At last he sat back and stretched. Chihiro rose and slunk over to him, starting to rub his shoulders and he grinned up at her with appreciation.

"Having a tough time?" she asked.

"Actually, no, I've just finished everything I brought with me," he sighed. "Which is a bad thing."

"Why?" asked Chihiro, puzzled.

"Because I know there will be a mountain of work waiting for me at the bathhouse; twice what I have here. Do you know how much organisation goes into catering for the needs of eight million spirits?" Chihiro lent over him and picked up the last piece of paper on the pile. It was a purchase order for dried cuttlefish ink. Chihiro knew that Kamaji added it to special mixtures in minute quantities. She nearly fainted when she saw the price of the stuff.

"100 gold pieces an ounce!" she cried. "And you've ordered four pounds of it!" Haku shrugged.

"We get through a lot of it; it comes all the way from the cuttlefish farms of the Azure Ocean in the south. It takes six months to get here by cart and not many spirits choose an eternity spent rising semi-sentient giant cuttlefish."

"What does it do?" asked Chihiro.

"Absolutely nothing, as far as I know," Haku chuckled to himself, "but customers ask for it, so we supply it. We charge 54 gold pieces for a bath with this and some other cheap standard herbs in it and we use an eighth of an ounce in the mixture."

"That's a huge profit margin Haku. Isn't it a bit dishonest?" Chihiro frowned at her mate to be; she had never thought of him as covetous.

"Not really," said the dragon, stretching and rolling his shoulders. "Consider the trouble we go to to get it. You also need someone as skilled as Kamaji to mix it properly so we don't end up turning our guests purple or poisoning them. Also the customer has to be fairly conceited in the first place to order such a thing."

"No wonder you are so rich." Chihiro murmured.

"I'm not greedy!" he protested, "Yubaba charged twice what I do." Chihiro realised she really did have a lot to learn about the bathhouse if she was going to be any help to Haku. He yawned noisily and stacked his papers, fastening them together with colour coded string for filing. "I think we should go back tomorrow, people will think we have run off together."

"I wish," Chihiro muttered under her breath.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Haku darkly. "You never know who might be listening; beings of power take great delight in taunting humans by granting them their frivolous desires. That won't change just because you're a resident. Take Midas for example, do you think he wanted to turn his own children into gold?"

"I can hardly see the down side of eloping with you, Haku," grumbled Chihiro.

"Well that's nice to know, but I think the Lady would just drag us back if we did attempt such a thing; we are far too important to her to be running free across the spirit world." He sat back and sighed. "Also, as much as it pains me to admit it, there is this prophecy to consider. She probably wants to be sure you're staying put until the time comes, if it ever does." Chihiro shifted his bundles and sat herself on his desk.

"What do you know about the prophecy, Haku?" she asked quietly, fearing his reply. They had never really spoken of it, both seemingly content to avoid the subject entirely until now. He pursed his lips thoughtfully and then slipped his feet up onto the desk, lifting his chair back onto two legs.

"Annoyingly little, despite my best efforts; just rumours and hearsay. It's very old and only a few know it in its entirety."

"So you're as wise as I am," Chihiro surmised.

"Well yes, or rather I was until two days ago." He smiled at her surprised face. "Don't get excited, it's only a few lines and cryptic ones at that, and I can't be sure if my information is entirely genuine. I have been digging around for any gossip on it since I got a glimpse of how worried you were about it when I was in your mind." He tilted his head and regarded her carefully. "Keep all that stuff quite deep down didn't you? Pretending it does not bother you when in fact you are losing sleep over it on occasion."

Chihiro blushed and looked at her knees. "You should tell me these things," he said gently. "I should not have to detect your worries while poking about your subconscious; I can't help you unless you talk to me."

"I know," she mumbled, "but it seemed pointless, no one will tell us anything. I was hoping it would all go away."

"No one would tell you anything, I however have a reputation and a lot of cash at my disposal. I found the right ancient nautilus spirit to lean on and paid her a small fortune."

"Well?" Chihiro asked, gripping the edge of the desk.

"She would only give me part of what she knew and her knowledge was patchy," said Haku, trying desperately not to get her hopes up; he had meant to tell her when he had more, but he was starting to think he may never find out any more. He hoped she would not be disappointed in him.

Chihiro's heart hammered; this prophecy was the key to why she was bonded to this world, perhaps now she would find her place in it. Haku cleared his throat and muttered,

"… Our fate is bound with her own; she must keep apart what has been broken, ensuring our survival…" He shrugged his shoulders and felt awkward under her intense gaze. "That's it I'm afraid; it was all I could get from her without resorting to the sort of measures you keep telling me are ethically wrong."

Chihiro swallowed and worked some moisture back into her mouth. It may have been just a fragment but what it implied was mind numbing. She had some sort of task to perform; with the survival of the spirit would riding on the outcome.

"I did not want to tell you until I knew more," said Haku, "I thought it would create more questions than answers and just worry you further."

"I'm glad you told me," she said overly brightly, trying her best to allay her fears. "It's not the best news I've ever had but at least I know a little about what to expect." She slipped off the desk and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for trying," she whispered.

"If there is a prophecy concerning you I want to know about it; it affects us both. I had hoped to get more but…" He trailed off not really knowing what to say to comfort her. She smiled weakly; she knew enough of her future for the moment. It lay with him no matter what some archaic fortune teller said. She decided to change the subject.

"I think you are right, we should go back to the bathhouse, and I miss my sisters. How about tomorrow afternoon?" He nodded but was not fooled by her gambit.

"Chihiro, whatever your future holds you know you don't have to face it alone. We will tackle whatever it is together." She nodded, relieved in a small way that he thought as she did.

"I know I don't, Haku," she whispered. "And it is not only your aid on offer. I have a whole family to lean on when the time comes." She drifted back to the window and put away her book.

"You do realise that the bathhouse will be in uproar when we return," he said suddenly. Chihiro smiled to herself and glanced out of the window at the black lake; she was going to miss this place.

"To be honest Haku, I would be disappointed in Linca if it was anything less."

* * *

Pyramidgirl89- there is but for the book, which is very different from the film. Hope your mind finds clarity soon, but to be honest reality is over rated.

Katty-Kat- All that printing ink and paper must be costing you a fortune. You do know that litre for litre printing ink is more expensive than rocket fuel don't you?

Lady Lark- you pimp my fic? Do I have to get some fish net tights? I could go on about the age thing but like you said, I prefer to express it in other ways. Haku's attitude speaks volumes as does Chihiro's. It's nice when folk pick up on these things, makes me all fuzzy and warm.

Shitza- yes I am still alive and I will catch up on the fics that I read as soon as I can. A raven attacks your window? You know in folklore that is a powerful symbol, In Wales they would think that someone from the underworld was trying to contact you. In Scotland I heard that you should not speak your name around a raven, it could belong to one of the fair folk and they could steal you away. (I so wanted that to happen to me when I was small.) of course it's most likely just after the putty that holds the glass in the windows ;) but that's boring.

Big book worm- Hello, nice too hear from you again. (HUG) thanks for pointing out the typo, I fixed it the next day. (Velf runs off to punish beta for her gross oversight.)

Me- I enjoyed writing it, it probably showed.

Evilneko666- Thanks and hope you liked the update.

Alexian-goddess- Well I've only seen the Japanese version but I've seen batman begins so I know how hot that particular Welshman's voice is. (Velf comes over all patriotic suddenly.) What I like too is Howl is not your average hero, he is petulant and bad tempered too, makes him all the more loveable.

IAMSOAP- Yes he is very bad. He's male, he can't help it.

xforeverxhotarux- Yes get to see it if you can, even if you have to lie cheat and steal, believe me it will be worth it.

Red head- Where u off too? He is over protective but it's understandable when you love someone who is apparently much weaker than you, it's natural to want to keep them safe. He is going over the top but e will learn to let go a bit eventually.

Gwyn15- OH NO! Well get the DVD when it comes out, it won't be too long I imagine.

Storm-maker- I like writing cute flirting, its fun! (So are love scenes but I don't want to over do them.

AekaAnime- It does I'm still unpacking!

nekkyoLupo- A bit yes, I just though I should remind people he is part lizard and by no means house trained. Why Cayne? I have an idea for the name of their first child but its top secret it would give away too much of my plot.

Just a friendly note- Do you love Haku's type of swimming? ;)

MizuiroSnow- No still here, Well it's effectively a bridge between stories, the other one is still being planed and is going to be different again from the other two, more epic.

Got oranges- well he is a dragon and not exactly tame (yet.) I thought it was time to remind everyone he is a carnivore.

Sezza Rikda- Yep just her, he can't help it if he gets a little over excited. ;) Well there was some swimming done… just not that much. Yes recovering from the wedding till, I danced far too much but it was my own fault, I'm too attracted to men in kilts. The brides brother was especially dishy, just because I'm married does not mean I can't look! Besides Hubby in kilt is VERY sexy, he has the legs for it, like something straight out of braveheart or Bob Roy. LOL!

trubySCS3- You must read the snow spider trilogy by her! Oh they are bewitching books. I still have the copies I bought when I was 13, read them more times than I can remember and they are virtually falling apart now. Thanks for the heads up on the typo, I fixed it.

Kataan- Thanks, glad you liked it.

Faith-Catherine- Good, it was cute fluff, this it well… well it's not fluff let's put it that way.

Ce'Lyra- Snowberry wine, if only it existed, I could really do with a glass right now.

Dimic99- well seeing as you are sitting not 4 foot from me playing the game cube I don't really have much to say except, THANK YOU for betaering and UPDATE "shadow truth" soon.

Eli- yummy cake! Glad you like my new story it is different from courage but I enjoy the differences in pace.

Crystalz Tearz- 2 days? Did you remember to eat! No obviously not YOU GAVE UP PIZZA! I'm not honoured I'm speechless.

Kitty321- I don't think he would ever go that far, I would not do that to my readers it would be completely OOC.

Wyldcat- it would be a very useful thing if you could.

Curious mind- can I do the happy dance to?

NitenGale- I don't really mind the noisy people, they are entitled to moan but I had a very good reason for short chappies and slow updates. It annoyed me that I could not update on time, felt I was letting people down, writing is addictive.

Aoi- Glad you love it, I love your reviews! LOL.

BlackRosesRed- thank you, it's always nice to know people enjoy what I write.

Rice Ball plum- Chihiro is as new to all this as Haku is and as most people do when they are a little scared of losing themselves in a relationship she is slamming the breaks on. Yes it s hypocritical and a bit cowardly but she is only human and fallible. Glad you like the fluff, I've become addicted to writing it!

SparklingEmeralds- I have no idea how I write like this, believe me there is no secret to it, just planning.

Katzeye- You will find out what Meeka sent in a few chappies time.

Celestial lelila- Yes Courage was full of loose ends but deliberately so, I knew as I drew to the middle of the story that I was embarking on a long story that should be in 3 parts, epilogue was meant to be much shorter but it expanded all on it's own, goodness know how long the third part will be.

Keetra- (Velf bows and scrapes) FORGIVE ME MASTER BUT YOUR HUMBLE SLAVE NEEDED TO DANCE AND DRINK TO EXCESS AS WELL AS MAKING A POLITICAL STATEMENT AND SWITCH GEOGRAHIC LOCATIONS. LOL Sorry servile me rising its ugly head. Hey I envy Chihiro and I write this stuff! They are in love they have no sense, when they say love it blind it's true believe me, nothing else comes into consideration! It will be back to business at the bathhouse.


	16. Revelations

Revelations

Chihiro had expected a crowd. What she had not expected was Haku's rooms to be bursting at the seams with people. When Haku came flying through his windows he almost flattened two Yunas. Chihiro slipped from his scaly neck and he changed forms. The couple clasped hands and stared at the assembly. The spirits stared back and all was silent. Finally Linca managed to elbow her way through the crush.

"Chi!" she cried, and ran to her sister slipping one arm around her and the other around a very surprised looking Haku. She squeezed both of them together tightly.

"Oh, congratulations, both of you!" she gushed she then turned to Haku and threw both arms around his middle and hugged him tightly; her white head barely came to his chest. "I never had a bother-in-law before!" Haku glanced incredulously at Chihiro for a moment; he was unused to being touched by anyone but his human. But when he saw Chihiro beaming at the comical picture they both made he could not help but laugh.

On seeing the dragon was not displeased with their intrusion into his quarters the crowd relaxed and started to talk amongst themselves again. Linca released the dragon from her vice like grip and sighed happily.

"What is all this, Linca?" Chihiro asked.

"Have you never been to a troth plight party before?" asked the spirit, taking her sisters hand.

"No," replied Chihiro.

"Good because I only invented it this morning. I would have been very vexed if ones already existed. People so rarely become life mates that I decided to throw you both a party based on just your pledge to each other."

"That's called an engagement party, Linca," laughed Chihiro.

"Pha! This is not an engagement party. This is a troth plight party and it's a hundred, million times better than anything a human would celebrate."

Chihiro gave Haku a long-suffering look. He shrugged and smiled, his eyes sparkling. Chihiro could tell that the dragon was quite touched. They had both expected a warm welcome but not a full-blown celebration in their honour. Linca pulled at Chihiro's hand.

"Come on, there is a mountain of presents for you to open, and as this whole gift thing was my idea you must open mine first."

Indeed the gifts were stacked in a pile as tall as Haku, most turned out to be fixtures and fittings such as mirrors, candlesticks and rugs. There were also some bizarre examples of kitchen ironmongery that Chihiro was not sure how to use. Linca thrust her cloth wrapped gift into Chihiro's hands. It turned out to be a wine rack made of a grey metal that was cold to the touch. Vines and grapes picked out in semi precious stones twined up the sides of the rack, it was beautiful.

"You have to store Haku's wine in it, that way I'll know exactly where it is when I come to borrow some."

"You won't get your hands on any of it if we start keeping it at Haku's river," teased Chihiro.

Bee-la and Kamaji had got up early to attend this party but looked none the worse for wear; in fact Kamaji was smiling more than Chihiro had ever seen him. Bee-la's insectile face was as always unreadable but he fluttered his wings in a way Chihiro thought may be happy. The two boiler room workers had fashioned, with the help of the sootballs, a wooden medicine cabinet out of some hard dark wood that Chihiro did not recognise. It was full of preparations created by Kamaji himself.

"And it's all derived from herbs I bought myself, not bathhouse stock, Haku," said Kamaji slightly sourly and Chihiro laughed out loud.

"I'm sure such a thing never crossed his mind, Kamaji," she soothed and the spider like spirit beamed at her. Another surprise was Meeka's gift. The dainty wood spirit was practically hiding in a corner as Chihiro opened her gift. It appeared to be a picture frame.

"Be careful when you look at it." Haku warned over her shoulder. Chihiro frowned and turned the frame over to see what the picture was. She nearly dropped it when the image jumped out at her from the canvas. She gave a squeak of surprise, which created a ripple of laughter around the room. Feeling a little silly, Chihiro examined the picture. It was like any other really; paint on canvas and she could feel it under her finger tips. The image however jumped out from the frame like a hologram, perfect in three dimensions, like a sculpture. Chihiro passed her hand through the image; it crackled against her skin like static. The image itself was of the bathhouse and its gardens, on a sun drenched autumn day. Flying across the face of it was Haku in dragon form, detailed down to his individual scales, with Chihiro on his back, her brown hair streaming out behind her. The clarity of the picture was exquisite, just like a professional photograph.

"Meeka… I really… it's wonderful." Chihiro stammered.

"They are not hard to make, mistress," whispered the spirit flattering her ears at her mistress's praise.

"True enough," said Haku "but it takes great artistic skill to make a Baraka of this quality." Chihiro could tell that Meeka was blushing; the insides of her ears were flushed.

The gift that really made Chihiro's jaw drop was the gift from Zeniba, Bou and No Face. Chihiro carefully unwrapped the cloth bag that surrounded the gift. Shimmering purple thread winked at her. It was a blanket woven entirely from the thread that Chihiro's hair band was made from, but what really made her blush was the size of it. It was just big enough to fit into a crib.

"Isn't it a little early to think about that Granny?" said Chihiro quietly.

"Not at all," said the witch. "It never hurts to be prepared, keep it until you need it." Haku took the baby blanket from Chihiro and ran the soft fabric through his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the blanket and then looked sharply at the witch.

"Just how many protection spells did you put on this, Zeniba?" he asked, clearly taken aback.

"Just a few," replied the witch. "We both know that any child of yours, Haku, will need more than just loving parents to help it to maturity. One cannot be too careful you know."

"Thank you," Haku said simply.

Next was Rin's gift. She was the only one to give separate gifts to each of them. For Haku there was a small bottle of oil that seemed to glitter. Haku grinned to himself.

"What is it?" asked Chihiro.

"A very useful and practical gift, have not used it in years but I should probably start taking care of myself again. Just using magic is no substitute, but I'm lazy." His grin broadened. "Now however I have someone who is obligated to look after me, you can do it for me." Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"Do what?" Haku handed the oil to her.

"It's scale oil. I can't really be bothered to rub it into my damaged scales; I'd rather just pull them out."

"Well that can't be good for you!" exclaimed Chihiro.

"It's not, I risk infection, but I can cure myself quite easily."

"Until you pick up something really nasty," mumbled Chihiro.

"As I said, I have you to do it for me now," he chuckled.

"Well you could ask me rather than assuming that I would…"

"As charming as your domestics are," interrupted Linca, "do you think you could open the other present, I want to know what it is."

Chihiro glowered at the grinning dragon and unwrapped Rin's gift to her. It was a dagger the length of her forearm. Flowers were etched onto the blade as dark as acid could make them. The hilt was some sort of bone carved into the shape of a weasel, its eyes picked out with onyx. Chihiro smiled; Rin evidently thought she was ready to own a weapon. Chihiro searched the crowd for Rin's sharp but beautiful face. She was not there.

"Where is Rin?" Chihiro asked Linca in a low voice. The diminutive spirit's face fell and her white eyes shone with sadness.

"She did not want to come. When the news came about you two she started shouting and screaming; it took me hours to calm her. She did not want to ruin this for you; we thought you would be too busy to notice her absence. See her later, this is your party, please enjoy it." Linca put a long stemmed crystal glass in Chihiro's hand and then disappeared into the throng.

Chihiro tried to relax and mingle with the guests but she had never been good at parties and Rin pressed on her mind. She was sure the spirit woman would be miserable on her own while everyone else was enjoying themselves. Haku caught her eye across the room and obviously sensed something was amiss because he appeared at her elbow five minutes later.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice pitched low so only she could hear him. She told him about Rin and a flash of understanding crossed his countenance quickly followed by sadness. "Go if you must, I can keep things ticking over here."

"Are you sure?" asked Chihiro dubiously. "I feel guilty leaving everyone."

"I can be charming and affable without you watching me," he said with a warm smile. "Besides I won't be on my own; look at the window." Chihiro looked to where he gestured and there stood herself. Chihiro blinked for a moment.

"What is that?" she whispered as her doppelganger picked up a measure of sake and started to talk to a frog; she was being a much better hostess then Chihiro was.

"A demon called Elessa," said Haku matter of factly. "She'll take your place for a while; she's not half as pretty as you and won't fool your nearest and dearest for long but the other guests won't know." Chihiro swallowed and watched the demon glide through the crowd apparently enjoying herself. "She likes being summoned onto this plain of existence," said Haku. "I always save the best jobs for her. I'll have to introduce you to her at some point, you'd like her." Chihiro was not sure she would like a demon who was more socially gifted than herself but she was willing to try, after all she had never met one before. She wondered what the creature really looked like.

"You better leave before one of the few sober party goers notices there are two of you. Then all that magic I've just so subtly used will be wasted." Chihiro nodded, still feeling unsure of the situation; the demon glanced towards her and cocked her head to one side. It was most disconcerting looking into her own eyes and face. Chihiro felt much better when the demon winked at her cheekily and then started to talk to a Yuna. Chihiro smiled, she had not realised her hips had gotten so wide, she really needed to stop eating so much, even if Haku was cooking.

"I bet you Linca is not fooled for more that 30 seconds." Chihiro had noticed the slight reddish tint to the demon's eyes.

"Probably not, she is annoyingly astute," mumbled the dragon. Chihiro turned to leave but just as she passed him she murmured a warning that only his sensitive ears would hear.

"I don't care if she is pretending to be me, if she so much as looks at you the wrong way I'll rip her arms off." Haku nearly choked on his wine. He was still smirking when Linca accosted him and gave him a hushed scolding for not telling her Chihiro was gone and how dare he summon a demon to take her place, it was an insult, it did not even look like her! Haku hardly heard a word, he was still fixated on the discovery that his little human had a possessive streak and he was even more surprised to discover that he liked it and wanted to encourage it. It was flattering to know that he was not the only green-eyed one.

* * *

Chihiro knocked lightly on Rin's door. There was no answer so she knocked a little louder.

"Go away, Linca!" she heard Rin yell behind the door. "I'm not going up there and that is an end to it!"

"Rin?" Chihiro called, "it's Sen, please let me in."

"I'm going to kill that sprite!" she heard Rin wail. But the door did open. Rin stood there in her work clothes. She looked tired but there was a strange light in her brown eyes. Chihiro had seen that look on a few people who she had met at the hospital; it was the look of someone who was not quite in touch with reality. Chihiro hoped that Rin was not about to descend into madness. If she could keep her calm and get her to talk maybe they could get to the root of the problem.

Rin grunted at her and motioned for her to come in; the room was dark, drapes drawn. The fire and a few lamps provided only dim illumination. Rin sat on her sofa and stared into the fire, Chihiro remained standing and said nothing; she just waited.

"So you are going to be his mate," spat Rin with venom.

"Yes," replied Chihiro, "and we would like to thank you for your gifts. I realise this must be difficult for you but…"

"Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself in to?" interrupted Rin.

"Some," replied Chihiro slowly. "I don't know everything involved but…"

"Of course you don't and I bet he has not bothered to explain," snapped Rin.

"Well, why don't you tell me, Rin?" Chihiro whispered gently.

"Because you won't listen to me," hissed the spirit.

"I will," replied Chihiro firmly and she pulled up a chair and sat next to the sofa. Rin continued to gaze fiercely into the fire.

"I know you love him," she said at last. "That much is obvious, but that's not enough." Rin sighed.

"It is true what they say, familiarity breeds contempt. This bond is for life, Sen, there is no rescinding it." Rin lapsed into silence again. Chihiro decided she needed a bit of a prod.

"They say many things, Rin. But I have an inkling that the normal rules do not apply to myself and Haku anyway." Rin snorted in disbelief. "It is true!" protested Chihiro.

"I should not even have been bonded to this world, and yet here I am. Haku should have returned to his river and lived quietly as a bonded spirit does. He did not. Instead he grew restless, took permanent corporeal form and grew extremely powerful in the process, aged himself and fell for a human. Now that really should not happen, but it has. We are exceptional people, why can't we be exempt from the normal rules?"

"He is a God, you are a human; it will not work," said Rin flatly.

"There is a possibility that things may fall apart, but I can't live without him and I want to be his; we have to try!"

Rin laughed bitterly.

"You just don't get it! There is no "try" Sen, no "lets see how it goes." If you do this, it's final. He already technically owns your body by ancient law. After this he will own the rest of you. That means your soul, Sen."

"I'll have his too," Chihiro retorted glibly.

"He can exploit the power he has over you in ways you cannot," said Rin darkly.

"Oh really," said Chihiro casually. "You really think he would do something like that Rin? You've known him a long time; you know he would never abuse me that way."

"Ha! I thought that too when I was in your shoes, I was wrong, very wrong."

Chihiro waited for Rin to say more but the spirit woman just hugged herself and trembled a little. Chihiro took it as a warning that Rin was becoming distressed. She knew she should back off, but they were so close to a breakthrough that Chihiro could almost taste it. She ploughed ahead.

"I don't really care what you think, Rin; Haku loves me and I love him. I want to be his; utterly and completely. I am going into this rationally and without pressure. It will be an honour to offer my soul into his keeping and receive his in return." Chihiro realised that even though she was trying to goad Rin, every word she had just said was true. Rin's mouth fell open.

"No," she whispered. "Have you heard nothing I have said? You can't know what you are doing."

"I do," Chihiro replied firmly.

"You'll be throwing your life away," Rin gasped.

"No I'll be fulfilling it. Haku is the companion of my heart; the person I was born to be with."

"Fool!" Rin growled. "You are blind."

"Perhaps, but I'm also a big girl and making my own choice. People are happy for us Rin, why can't you be?"

"Because I know what will happen. It will be all sweetness and light for a few years, then the arguments start, swiftly followed by lies and deceit. Spirits like Haku are not meant for commitment, Sen. He is a volatile and mercurial force of nature, never forget that, as quick to fall in love as out of it. He will manipulate you and then he will tire of you. The bond will endure however, trapping you both." Rin stood and poked Chihiro in the chest with a stern finger.

"Resentment turns to hate. When he starts going with other women you will know all about it because you will still be constantly aware of him, making your pain a hundred times worse. The first time he raises a hand to you it will be like the world has ended because you will know just how much he loathes you. But you will never be able to leave; the bond will prevent you. To do so would tear your heart into shreds." Rin grabbed the front of Chihiro's tunic and lifted her up to face her.

"That is all you have to expect from this, Sen!" she yelled into Chihiro's face. "Endless misery and no hope of redemption. Just a ghost of a memory of how happy you used to be to cling to!"

Chihiro stood her ground. Rin seemed perilously close to the edge; her eyes were wide and staring and her jaw muscles were tensed. Chihiro felt obligated to make Rin see sense and dissociate these emotions that haunted from Haku and herself. She felt guilty that their relationship had pushed her sister so close to madness, she had to make her see that Haku was a good person. True, Haku did have a temper, but with Chihiro he was as gentle as the summer rain. He would never countenance something as vile as Rin was suggesting and it hurt Chihiro that Rin would think him capable of such things.

"He would never do those things Rin, he…" she did not get a chance to continue. Rin grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders making her bite her tongue.

"NO!" she shrieked. "I won't let you do this! I love you too much to see you suffer like I did! I will not let him destroy you like Hikaru destroyed me!" Chihiro shoved Rin hard in the stomach and the spirit woman fell back onto the sofa. Rin collapsed in a boneless heap, staring up at the human, open-mouthed.

"Who is Hikaru, Rin?" Chihiro breathed, rubbing her whip lashed neck.

"I don't know," whispered Rin.

"Was he your mate?" pressed Chihiro. "Was it him you were running from when you came here?" Rin shook her head, tears spilling from her frightened eyes.

"I don't remember," she sobbed. "I did remember for a moment, for a split second I knew everything. I was frightened and angry with you because you would not take my advice." She swallowed another sob but her voice wobbled when she said, "The only thing I'm sure of is I had this Hikaru's child." Chihiro did not know what to say; she closed her eyes and winced.

"I can't remember if it was a boy or a girl or even a name," Rin continued weakly. She looked pleadingly up at the human as if seeking her forgiveness. "What kind of mother abandons their child, Sen? What kind of monstrous person was I?" Chihiro sunk down onto the sofa beside Rin and hugged her tightly.

"I may not know what you were like, Rin, but I know you now. You are a warm and caring person and I am sure there is a VERY good reason you left your child behind. Hopefully I can help you remember why." Rin nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I am more than willing; I am eager. I will remember what happened and if anyone hurt my baby I'll tear them to pieces!"

"I believe you," Chihiro smiled. "You are a formidable adversary to anyone." That seemed to cheer Rin a little. Chihiro stood.

"If you are serious about getting your memory back then can you meet me in practice hall three tomorrow? I will have organised a little surprise for you. Something to let you flex your muscles and get rid of your aggression without harming anyone." Rin nodded, her curiosity obviously piqued. Chihiro held out her hand.

"Now will you come and join the party? You know Linca will never forgive you if you stay away." Rin smiled and took her sister's hand.

"I do wish you every happiness, you know, all that stuff I said… I'm sorry; I know that won't happen to you." Chihiro squeezed Rin's hand.

"I knew that, I could tell by the gifts you gave us, you obviously put a lot of thought into them."

"Haku's was easy," said Rin. "He is accident prone and never looks after himself properly. He now has you to nag him into caring about his scales etc. Yours was more difficult; I wanted something really special to give you. In the end I decided that the dagger was the only gift worthy enough for you."

"Why is that?" asked Chihiro intrigued.

"Because it was the only thing that I brought with me to the bathhouse, so it's the only thing that I feel is truly mine. I wanted you, my little sister to have it. It will protect you as it has protected me and you can pass it on to your children." Chihiro threw her arms around Rin and cried tears of sad gratitude until she felt her heart would break.

* * *

Alexian-goddess- LOL well it depends were you come from, to me the American accent is exotic and I am always teasing my American friend about hers. (Getting her to pronounce Scottish place names is always funny.)

I am soap- More on the prophecy later too, but I'm not sure whether I shall reveal all at the end of the story.

I wish I was Kermit- Don't be jealous! I plan a bit but the rest really is my random babble. The Jealous dance? MMM… lots of stamping of feet perhaps a bit like a tango or something. Only 20 minutes! How infuriating. Will you get to see it again?

Faith-Catherine- Your wish is my command!

Ce'Lyra- Meeka's plan will come out later, (sigh) only a few chapters to go now until the end.

Fukari- (velf gives fukari back her socks) Yes It was hot and I took a fendish delight in writing it, but that's enough of the fluff for now, I have a plot to attend to, somewhere.

katty-kat- Ha ha friends in high places indeed! Thank the gods for answering machines. ;)

Crystalz Tearz- The prophecy may turn out to surprise you yet, I've had it written down on the flyleaf of a starwars book for months now, I can hardly wait until you all find out, but I must wait it would not be fair to spoil it all now.

Keetra- Yes I had to do all those things, and I was very tired after. Prophecies are supposed to be vague and deep and WIDE open to interpretation. This one is no exception. Haku won't get off too lightly, oops that's almost a spoiler, bad velf.

nefandus- Don't worry about reviewing, I'm just glad you read and still like what I write.

Xforeverxhotarux- Not exactly a fit, a party lol. You re read the chapter? Wow I'm honoured.

MizuiroSnow- patience, all will come in it's own sweet time.

crazianimegirl- Go to bed you naughty girl, sleep is good for you.

TrubySCS3- I live in Glasgow now, moving is fun but frustrating. I worked out the other day that since I have been born I have moved 22 times, now that's got to be heading for a record.

Sezza Rikda- The kilt is currently residing in the cupboard, ready for action lol.

AekaAnime- Err 5 bedrooms and 3 floors. It's a Manse, built around 1700 I think, so not that old.

curious mind- (Velf dances) I agree fluff is fun but I have to get on with the plot. Parents will return before the story ends.

Kataan- Yes Yubaba will also put in an appearance before the end.

Storm-Maker- Yes I agree I intended this to be my last truly fluffy chapter anyway it's back to "reality" for my lovers. I would not want to put more in, it would ruin it. The story is nearly finished so a bit more drama and a bit more action and it will be all done and dusted, then I'll have to chose a better name for it, it is certainly no longer an epilogue.

pyramidgirl89- I like hopeless romantics, I married one.

EarthAngel- You've been inflicting my story on others? I'm impressed! Yesterday my Brother in Law said he wanted to read them I told him they were crap and not to bother and tried not to cringe with embarrassment and being found out by one of the cooler members of my family. It turns out my Hubbie has been telling everyone that I write in my spare time, I think I'll kill him. It's not that I'm ashamed of my work, far from it but I don't really want my family to know what goes on in my head, especially with regards to the last chappie! I put a lot of myself in this story and it would be weird having my brother in law read it, like him poking about in my head. Of course a number of my friends read this but they write their own so that's ok. (sigh) I'm screwed up.

KatzEye- did you get the clean version?

Aoi- Yes I'm sure Linca is extremely happy and will embarrass Chihiro about it later.

Shitza- congrats on a finished story! Well done you! You meant a crow? Well that's not so bad then ;)

BlackRosesRed- thank you and it will be ending in a few chapters I'm afraid.

Dimac99- No I won't, and thanks for betaing this while injured and for taking the blatant abuse on my blog. I was bored, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

Kabashka- I am very proud of myself, I am evil don't you know this yet? I live to torture my reader! (Velf laughs evilly.)

Kintora- where've you been? I must know all the intimate details of my readers lives as I have no life of my own.

jaded image-Great works of literature! I think I'd faint if I was not laughing so much ;) But seriously, thank you for the compliment, you'll make me big headed.

Me- Thank you, I hope you liked it.

WhiteWolf125- you went to Singapore? I am most envious. Glad you liked the update.

Sadame X- I imagine it would be yes, oh I hope you are better, had a cold myself this week, was not a happy bunny. Lots of sympathy sent your way.

da-devil's disguise- Well I'm glad you approve of the progress I've made since you last read me, it's always nice to get reviews from people who have read nearly everything all at once, that way I know if the story reads right from chapter to chapter. Thanks for the review.

Lucy McGonagle- Thanks, Yes they are having a lot of fun, but you know me, I'm going to be bad to them again soon.

NekkyoLupo- fair enough, ;)

silveryuki06- thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope you continue to like it. I have worked hard on Haku's character, he has changed a little under Chihiro's influence, not quite as volatile as he used to be, but still damn handsome ;)

OoseyGa's EkoNa- No errors? Yey for me, well actually yey for my beta.

nuriko-4-ever- Thanks and the update was a bit late but I had an injured beta.


	17. Chihiro's Mistake

**A/N Ok this is short but I'm sick and this is really a set up for the next two chapters. Sorry**.

**_Chihiro's Mistake._**

Chihiro awoke with sunlight pouring through the windows. She groaned and blinked. Having slept in Haku's home for the past few days, she was not used to strong sunlight. She turned over and saw a shock of green-black hair on the pillow beside her. She had a hazy memory of falling into bed with him after the party had continued on to the very early hours. Linca had excelled herself, everyone had had fun and no one except Zeniba and Linca had noticed her brief absence. She had thanked Haku's demon who had subtly changed into a Yuna as soon as Chihiro had returned. She had talked to Elessa and discovered that the demon was not dangerous unless summoned incorrectly. Elessa said Haku had saved her when she had been trapped on this plain of existence; now she did him the odd favour in return.

"It's so nice to finally meet you; I tell you if I was not a creature of pure energy I would be sorely tempted." Her eyes followed Haku around the room. "But he is obviously crazy about you; the rest of us just have to drool." She sighed. Chihiro tried to smile at the demon's joke, though her brain shouted "HANDS OFF HE'S MINE!" She knew the creature was just trying to pay her a backhanded compliment. And by the end of the night Chihiro was looking forward to meeting the demon again at some point.

Chihiro looked around the room. It was in a reasonable state of disarray, but she knew Haku's sitting room and study would look like a bomb had hit it. Still, it was not like she had to clean it. Through the wonders of magic, Haku could divert the mess to the bathhouse midden or the kitchen/laundry for cleaning.

"Now where was he when I had to clean my room as a teenager?" she thought to herself. She yawned, stretched, scratched her head and sat up. She was still wearing the loose shirt and trousers she had arrived in. She needed to get to her room and sort herself out. She made to pull the covers back when something yanked at her foot and pulled her down the bed. She squeaked but knew the culprit was Haku, even though his hands were around her waist and had been no where near her feet. He flicked her unruly hair away from her neck and nuzzled into it.

"It's too early to get up yet, stay a little longer," he mumbled sleepily.

"It's 10.30 Haku," she corrected.

"But we did not get to bed until late… stay," he almost whined. He wriggled closer to her, almost pinning her in position with the weight of his body. "Besides, you're the best pillow I've ever had."

"We have things to do today," she said sternly, but she found herself relaxing anyway.

"I know," he breathed into her neck. "I have a meeting with Zeniba at 11.30, an inspection of the baths in the afternoon and a stack of papers to cast my eye over…"

"And you have an appointment with me in practice hall three," she interrupted.

"I do?" he mumbled. "Since when?"

"Since I decided Rin needs a bit of a work out."

Haku sat up rubbing at his eyes and looking adorably sleepy, however, when he glanced down at her his emerald eyes showed annoyance.

"What has that steel trap you call a mind plotted now?" he grumbled.

"Not much, I just thought it would be good to let her have a crack at you under controlled conditions. Let her get rid of some of that anger and aggression that she is constantly carrying around. She's wanted to take you on for years anyway; this will be a real treat for her." Haku rubbed his brow and looked even more irritated.

"Chihiro, I really don't have time today, if you had told me earlier…"

"Is Rin's mental wellbeing less important than paperwork?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.

"Of course not, but…"

"Then I'll see you in practice hall three at two o'clock," she said sweetly. She kissed his cheek and got up.

"But I did not say I would!" he protested. Chihiro heard a hint of steel creeping into his voice but refused to be cowed. His temper was easily aroused, but abated just as easily. She was learning to take him on rather than manipulating him; it was too much work that way. Besides, he was gorgeous when he was angry.

"But you will be there," she said firmly. "This is important, you did not see the state Rin was in last night; she needs our help. Bring your pretty sword and you might surprise yourself and actually have fun."

"I resent being ordered around!" he snapped.

"Only because you never had anyone doing it before." She lent over the bed and ruffled his hair, making him growl and shrug her off indignantly.

"Fine, I'll be there," he spat. "Now get out of here before I tear your clothes off and spend the rest of the morning teaching you how to respect your superiors!"

"Is that a promise?" chuckled Chihiro. "Besides I'll just make you buy me new clothes." He gave her a look that would have melted stone, then he threw himself back under the covers, mumbling under his breath. Chihiro laughed and lent closer to the bed.

"Oh, poor little dragon," she cooed. "Never mind, if you are a good boy, I'll sleep here tonight."

"Call that a bribe?" he complained into his pillow. Chihiro shook with repressed laughter.

"Are you sulking?" she asked unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Yes," he snarled. "Now get out!"

"My mother had a cure for that sort of thing, I'll be right back." Chihiro disappeared from the bedside. Haku just sneered into the pillow. He had no idea what was so funny, and he could feel how amused at him she was. It annoyed him all the more. He was contemplating getting up when a cold, soaking wet flannel was rubbed unmercifully hard over his face.

Chihiro laughed so hard it hurt her side at seeing her surly dragon squirm away from her and rub his face and hair vigorously with the covers. Drops of cold water had run down his neck and soaked his shirt. It was not quite so funny when he grabbed hold of the flannel and pinned her to the bed and rubbed cold water all over her face, hair and stomach. She squealed and howled with laughter and finally the flannel was too warm to be an effective weapon of torture.

"You win," she gasped. "I'm sorry, now let my go."

"Not if you paid me a million in gold," he drawled. And suddenly the cloth was dripping wet with icy water again.

Haku was very late for his meeting with Zeniba but he was in an exceptionally good mood. Meeka found her mistress in Haku's bed, sound asleep. She woke the human by placing a gentle paw on her shoulder. Meeka wondered at the state of the bed; what had they been doing to make the sheets so damp?

"I'm still tired," Chihiro complained.

"But Mistress, you have slept the entire morning!" protested the wood spirit. Chihiro grumbled but eventually was persuaded to rise when Meeka promised to make her some coffee. Chihiro seemed to be smiling and chuckling to herself a lot. Meeka shook her head as she striped the bed. Humans were strange creatures.

* * *

Chihiro sat in the practice hall, watching Rin warm up. She had not told her what to expect and the spirit woman had not asked. She had a determined look on her classical features as she expertly twirled the staff around her, shifting from one attack stance to another with the grace of a dancing geisha. Rin shifted her weight forward and lunged into the willow branch stance and then seamlessly pivoted into the reverse west wind attack. She then almost hop-skipped into the singing lark; so called because if the upward moving weapon hit someone at the speed the attack could achieve, the recipient would sing like a lark.

Chihiro despaired at ever having Rin's gift with weapons, but she was getting better. Little by little she was improving; her clumsiness had lessened and she was slightly surer footed. Chihiro was eager to start training with her new dagger.

Haku was late. Luckily Rin had not seemed to notice Chihiro's mood darken. Chihiro realised she was probably a little hard on him earlier, but she had meant it when she had told him it was important. She had tried to make a joke of it and ended up being dragged into bed for her trouble. Not that she had not enjoyed herself, but that was neither here nor there. Rin just seemed content to work up a sweat.

Haku breezed in at around half an hour late, Chihiro did her best to repress a sarcastic response to his friendly greeting.

"And how are two of my favourite females today?" he asked with a charming smile. His charms were lost on Rin.

"What are you doing here, dragon?" she snapped. Haku glanced at Chihiro, who shrugged.

"I'm your treat, don't you feel special?" He grinned at Rin's dark expression.

"Oh, I'm ecstatic, can't you tell," she drawled and then turned to Chihiro. "This is what you were planning; to have him come and ogle at me and criticise my technique?"

"Actually," said Chihiro lightly. "I brought him here so you could knock him senseless." Rin blinked. "You've wanted to fight him for years, now you can. Have fun."

Rin turned to Haku who had drawn his sword and was slicing the air with it experimentally.

"Chihiro wants you to hit me Rin, if you can," he said softly. A wide grin split Rin's face.

"You will fight me properly?"

"Yes," he replied.

"No magic?"

"No magic," he agreed.

"First blood?"

Haku rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Can I choose the weapons?" asked Rin.

"If you must," he replied.

"Then get rid of that sword; I want improved staves."

"A little crude don't you think?" he said, while unbuckling his scabbard. "They are hardly elegant."

"Perhaps but it will be a challenge for both of us," said Rin, braiding back her hair.

"Very well," he sighed, and whipped around and threw his sword across the hall where it embedded itself in a teak pillar, not two feet from where Chihiro was standing. Chihiro jumped sideways as the sword buried itself up to half its length in the wood.

"Show off!" she cried.

"I was merely reminiscing my love," he said mock seriously. Chihiro remembered the first time he had thrown his sword at her and her lips quirked up. If she had known then what her spying would lead to she would have probably run screaming for the human world.

Two staffs appeared in Haku's hands; they were longer than the practice staffs and had thick steel brackets around both ends.

"No dirty tricks, we fight by the rules or not at all."

Rin groaned but nodded. They both took up a guard position. They stood motionless, watching each other; both waiting for an indication of what their opponent would do. In the end it was Rin who lost patience and brought her staff down in a gutsy overhead movement. Of course that left her wide open to attack and she only just managed to raise her defences as the dragon sidestepped gracefully and jabbed for her stomach. Haku grinned as the spirit woman backed off and took a defensive stance.

"You always were too impatient."

Rin gritted her teeth and attacked again, this time with more caution. She feigned left, a trick designed to test an opponent's reflexes and possibly create an opening. Haku's reflexes were inhumanly fast his staff connected with Rin's neatly. He changed his grip and pulled sharply locking his staff with Rin's. Rin nearly lost her grip but she wrenched her staff free and danced backwards.

"A very clumsily executed play, Rin, I know you can do better," teased the Dragon.

Rin actually laughed but had little time to rest as Haku attacked her this time. Rin was obviously more gifted at defence than she was at attack and seemed to be holding her own. But Haku was pressing her backwards, his staff almost a blur. Wood clacked and smacked together in a syncopated rhythm.

But Rin was far from beaten. Chihiro saw her pivot her weight onto her left leg and kick out viciously with her right. Her bare foot connected with Haku's knee in a blow that would have shattered a human joint. Haku grunted but simply collapsed his injured leg and rolled to one side. He stood up again in a guard position, apparently recovered. He raised an eyebrow at the spirit woman.

"I see you still remember some things I have taught you. That would have effectively ended this bout if I had not been ready for it."

Rin grinned wickedly, obviously enjoying herself. Chihiro was glad to see her so full of confidence.

"You'll find I am much improved since you taught me, Haku," she panted.

"Really?" he said as if intrigued. "So you want to play rough do you?" Rin nodded an affirmative.

"I know you are holding back, I've seen what you are capable of."

"As you wish, Rin," he murmured and attacked her again.

Haku had indeed been holding back, Chihiro thought. He moved economically and purposely. The stances were shaped by his body with only a passing nod to his brain. He pressed Rin back with a series of splintering blows that vibrated through the hall. Chihiro had no idea how Rin was keeping hold of her staff; she was defending herself admirably against the dragon but she had no way of attacking him. She would eventually tire, but Chihiro was impressed all the same. Haku swiftly changed tactics and attacked Rin's flanks, forcing the woman to zig-zag from left to right with her weapon.

"You're better than I remember," gasped Rin. "You have been practicing."

"Weapons skills are useful," Haku grunted, by now short of breath himself. "Besides, if you were courting a very insolent human who was constantly tempting you with her feminine wiles; you would have been practicing just as much as I have."

"Oh really?" murmured Rin, while ducking to avoid a blistering overhand swing from the dragon. "I guess I can understand that, she is infuriating even by human standards. I personally don't know how you put up with her."

Chihiro folded her arms and pouted.

"Well, if that's how you both feel I'll just leave you both to injure yourselves in private. Don't come running to me with your cuts and bruises. I'm just a human!"

Haku chuckled dryly and tried to sweep Rin's feet from beneath her with his staff.

"Just a human; now there is a contradiction in terms!"

Rin laughed and elegantly jumped over Haku's staff and very nearly caught the dragon off balance by aiming a blow at his exposed flank. Haku was too quick for her and managed to fend her off…

Chihiro turned away. Something glinted at her out of the corner of her eye. She discovered it was Haku's sword. The hilt she was sure was pure jade, which meant the blade must be heavy for the weapon to balance. Naturally the hilt was carved into the shape of a dragon. She stepped closer; the detail was exquisite. The green eyes of the dragon were emeralds. In the dragon's mouth was a ball of black stone. Chihiro knew this to be obsidian. The stone was widely used throughout the spirit world as a storage unit for spells. The stone had an amazing capacity to absorb magic. Chihiro's own Tac'Tal was made of it. She remembered Haku telling her that the sword had taken him two years to perfect. She imagined fifty percent of that time was used in putting spells on it. The matt grey metal of the blade had an oily gleam to it. Chihiro decided that it was a beautiful weapon and it was well suited to its owner.

An idea formed in her head. She could hide the sword while Haku was otherwise occupied and then he would have to apologise to get it back. She knew he probably had some way to track it and she knew she was being extremely childish but it did not matter. If her plan worked, great; if not, well at least she had made her protest clear and he already knew she could be petty so why should she hide the trait?" She grinned; she did not know if she could even dislodge the thing from the wood. She raised her hand to the hilt; her fingers slipped over the cool jade and she gave the sword an experimental tug.

It was then that she realised she had made a very foolish mistake.

* * *

Fukari- yes over fluff can give you tooth decay, as I'm not a dentist I thought I'd give you sour as well as sweet. They cancel each other out. (well that's what I tell myself.)

WhiteWolf125- Cast your mind back to the 4th chapter (tea and sympathy.) In which Zeniba tried to cast an infertility spell on Chihiro only to find that Haku had already done so and without her permission. So no babies, yet.

Celestial lelila- you think my story is grand? Thank you. Yes "Waffiness" is fun to write but I felt like a change as much as everyone else. Linca and Rin's past will be revealed, but perhaps not in this story, Yubaba however will get a look in. You write? Excellent! Ever had anything published?

Dimac99- yes the hip line was last minute inspiration. I would go for the dagger too.

Silveryuki06- I have never seen fruits basket so I could not comment on that! LOL

TurbySCS3- I agree Scotland is lovely but this part of it is a little too built up for my taste.

Sadame X- Well that was what she was doing but she was also up too something else!

Pyramidgirl89- Well hitched in a while, things to be done before that. Oh prophecy, I shall never tell!

Katty-Kat- it's not those parts that really bother me, but it's like my guilty little secret I write fan fiction! I should find a better use of my time. But I can't help it, I have so much fun doing this.

Storm-maker- I try to make the bond between the sisters real, it's not easy as I only ever had a brother but these are sisters who did not grow up together and that makes things a bit easier.

IAMSOAP- Thank you.

Me- She did get her teeth fixed, luckily she had insurance so it did not cost her too much.

Twistedpsyche- Well that is indeed high praise! You'll make me big headed! I could not write teenage turmoil even if I tried, my teens were very dull and I was a depressing goody-goody. That all changed when I hit 19! Another order for a happy ending, well I'll try but I have to have some tragedy too. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to like what I write.

Kataan- Ah what did you think of Harry potter? I like the books but I'm in no rush to read the next one, I'll get around to it eventually.

Hinatafanboy- Well I feel…err… honoured but chastised at the same time. Say a big THANK YOU to your uncle for me. You may want to know that on the strength of what you/he said I've taken the plunge and actually started on something original.

I suppose It's easier to take criticism from well meaning reviewers than it is a person in the flesh. I'm not sure if I'm ready to let my family read my work, it's personal and this all started out as an experiment to improve my keyboard skills and spelling. I had never expected to write something worth reading. Anyway that's just my insecurity talking, thanks for the review and the kick up the arse ;-)

MizuiroSnow- I'm ancient, so old! Nearly 26. Rin is on the verge of madness, she is not acting as rationally as she normally would so yes she is not herself right now.

Faith-Catherine- Yes it was a bit full and this one is too but the end is coming and I have to tidy things up.

Keetra- Well it shouldn't but this is Chihiro we're talking about LOL. Yes your right about the dagger I tried to make it clear it was simple yet elegant and defiantly a weapon for a woman.

I wish I was Kermit- insolently screaming, while tugging at hair and hopping around to a tango, should there be some slapping of your dance partner?

Crystal Tearz- It's pending, very pending. Not in this story, clues but not the "full monty".

XforeverXhotaruX- Yes howls moving castle is wonderful, I loved it and can't wait to see it on the big screen.

Curios mind- brothers are weird, it's their job in life, oh and I'm not an Elvis fan LOL.

EarthGurdian- I won't kill him yet, I'll wait until the life insurance comes trough first. ;-) So you have an account, are you going to try and write something?

Alexian-goddess- Yes it is but I think I lightened it here.

Nefandus- No he is bad news but you won't meet him for a while.

Ce'lyra- I plan on writing another story after this but it really is just a plan right now.

Takara Taji- Not really, well sort of indirectly but not really. Thanks for the review.

Mollziki- Ah you have been to the land of song, the finest place on earth! Well in my opinion. More shameless pimping of my story? I should pay you people commission.

Kintora- he is not admirable at all but you will meet him later. Well the summer has been a rest period for me before University. It's been good but I have not been in the best of health. At least I can hopefully get myself sorted before school starts.

AekaAnime- Well she will find out some things.

Lucy McGonagle- Yes I wish we had them too, but if we did they would probably be expensive!

Wyldcat- Well maybe (evil grin.) Well this is an M so there will be disturbing things in here but I've finished writing love scenes for now.

Aoi- Yes but an evil cliffy here (hangs head in shame.)

L8infinity- All will be told in time, I promise.

Butterflygirl21- thank you.

Sezza Rikda- Yes well makes a good contrast I think. Anyway Rin was happy in this one.

Eli- yes I want Linca to organise a party for us all, we could have a great time!

Ladyrainstardragon- Are there really other people there or are these you're split personalities? LOL. And why should you not demand computer time? All is fain in love and the internet!

Gwyn15- I'm just pleased you do read!

Shitza- You re read courage? Wow! Scott looks a little like my husband I guess but only because he looks stereotypically Scottish. Personality wise they are nothing alike. Well I don't really know what to say, such compliments, I'm blushing. As for a sequel, go for it if you think you can, this story was only meant to be 5 chapters and look what it turned into!

Sweet angel- Good suggestions they are on the list! Yes writing Haku and Chi are fun, and I enjoy it. Thanks for the review.


	18. Family Ties

**A/N- Ok the penultimate chapter. Thank you for all your title Ideas I shall be picking one when I post the last chapter so if you have any more ideas speak not or forever wish you had. Also you may have heard that fan fiction is getting it's knickers in a twist over people who reply to their reviewers. Now I have no wish to have my account deleted just as I'm about to complete a story. But also I want to reply to you wonderful people. So I shall be posting your replies on my livejournal straight after updating, (go to my profile for the web address.)**

**_Family Ties_**

Haku smiled to himself. This had been a good idea; Rin was brimming with confidence and her brown eyes shone with enjoyment. She was smiling. Not a rueful or sarcastic smile but a genuine smile of pleasure. It lit up her face and erased the lines worry had etched around her brow and mouth. For these few moments Rin was free from her past. Haku had to admit that his human had a gift for these brilliant flashes of insight. His eyes flitted briefly to where she stood. His heart stilled in his breast. He opened his mouth to shout a warning but a steel tipped staff smacked into his gut, he doubled over and the opposite end of Rin's staff struck him across the side of his face. His vision blurred and he staggered. He desperately tried to focus his mind so he could numb the pain and stop Chihiro. He had not been concentrating when Rin hit him and he battled with his body in an effort regain control of his reflexes. Rin danced backwards with a happy shout.

"I WIN, I WIN!"

Finally Haku managed to access his magic and the pain subsided. He straightened up only to see Chihiro's body convulse. A blue glow surrounded her. She gave a weak cry of pain and then collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. Rin gasped and her staff clattered to the floor. Haku was already running; by the time he reached Chihiro the glow had faded. He fell to his knees beside her and gently turned her over; she was not breathing. Rin sank to her knees beside him. Haku's mind raced. He knew he did not have much time. He held his hands over Chihiro's chest, diverting his magic away from relieving his own throbbing face and stomach and into the foreign anatomy of the human. He shuddered with the strain but had mastered the pain and was managing to maintain his focus. Pain was something he very rarely allowed himself to feel but he had no time to heal himself; he needed all his magic to help Chihiro. First he thought he should identify what was wrong and then attempt to correct it.

"I thought that thing only stunned people?" whispered Rin weakly.

"It stuns spirits, she is human," he muttered. Information started to creep into his mind; her heart had stopped beating but seemed to be twitching rapidly, her lungs were still… It was a frustratingly slow process and as the seconds ticked away he decided he would not have enough time to do this magically. He bit his lip and forcefully invaded Linca's mind, knowing that her knowledge of humans far exceeded his own.

"_Help!"_ he practically shouted at her. Linca's mind calmly accepted what he told her.

"_Her heart is fibrillating, she needs help to get it restarted; humans usually use an electric shock."_

"_That will kill her surely!" _Haku protested.

Images from Linca's mind showed him people in bright uniforms using a machine to shock a human back to life and others practicing something called "heart massage." Haku got the message and severed the connection knowing he would need all his concentration. He placed a palm over her heart and hesitated; he did not even know how strong a shock he should use. Linca was on her way, but even flying she would take over ten minutes. He growled at his own indecision and then electricity jumped from his hand and dissipated into Chihiro's chest making her jerk. Rin gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Haku tilted back Chihiro's head, pinched her nose, touched his lips to hers and breathed down her throat. He was gratified to see her chest expand and her eyelids fluttered against his cheek. But when he turned his face away, the air rushed from her lungs and she made no attempt to breathe for herself. Two more breaths yielded the same result and she still had no pulse. He repeated the process, trying not to panic. This was his fault; he had told her never to touch his sword on a number of occasions. The sword protected itself from being stolen and used by anyone other than him, but he had had no idea that it would actually try to kill her if she touched it. Then again the thing had so many spells on it was almost semi-sentient. It literally had a mind of it's own.

"Come on, little one," he whispered as he repeated the process for the third time while Rin wept softly.

"Not like this," she whimpered. "Please, not like this. It's far too soon."

"Shhh," Haku murmured in what he hoped was a reassuring way. The shocks were not working. He tore open her tunic and clasped his hands together and started to press down rhythmically on her chest, just as he had seen the humans do in Linca's mind; three breaths to fifteen compressions. He stamped on his fear mercilessly; he could not afford to go to pieces. Chihiro's lips were blue and her face was deathly pale.

"Please Haku!" Rin wailed. "Don't let her die. Everyone I love gets taken from me!"

Haku said nothing. Rin saw the steely determination in his eyes and knew he was not going to give up on her sister. Haku breathed for Chihiro again and resumed the compressions. He felt a sickening crack beneath his hands and knew he had broken ribs. Dread rose to choke him and his hands shook.

"Come on," he hissed, "fight for me; you're too stubborn to die this way!" Rin was in a terrible state, hugging herself and trembling all over. When she spoke she could hardly squeeze her words out between sobs.

"Don't let her go…" she snivelled. "Don't let her be taken from us like they took my child!" Haku was not listening. He felt the barest movement beneath his hands, like a small bird fluttering its wings. He stopped compressions and breathed for Chihiro again.

She swallowed and her lungs spasmed into life. He sat back and watched her struggle for breath. Her face flushed with colour; he pressed a finger to her neck. Her pulse was strident and belligerent in its strength, as if making up for its absence. Chihiro inhaled deeply at last and whimpered. Her lovely face winced and she opened her expressive hazel eyes. Tears of relief started to run down Haku's face.

"Why does my chest hurt?" she asked weakly. Haku took her hand and clasped it to his own chest possessively.

"We thought we had lost you for a moment," he whispered, his voice breaking. She frowned, trying to remember how she had ended up on the floor. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, I was so stupid!" she croaked. "You told me not to touch that thing." She turned her head slightly. "You look terrible," she observed. Haku laughed through his tears.

He pulled her ruined tunic back together while promising himself he was going to buy her something fantastically expensive to replace it. Magically repaired clothes never washed well. Her modesty covered, he put a tentative hand to his face. His right eye was swollen and puffy and his eyebrow was split open. Blood was dripping slowly down his cheek.

"A combination of Rin's handiwork and you frightening me half to death I think." He smiled and turned to Rin. The spirit woman was staring at the wall; face vacant.

"Rin?" whispered Chihiro. There was no response. Haku put his hand out and shook the spirit woman's shoulder.

"Rin!" he called. "What's wrong?" Rin blinked and looked at him, confused.

"Tori," she said.

"What?" asked Haku.

"Tori," she repeated. Chihiro understood what had happened.

"Who is that Rin?" she asked.

"My daughter."

* * *

Haku had carried Chihiro to her bedroom and used magic to stabilise her broken ribs and ease her pain. With two weeks' rest and with a little more magic she would be fine. Chihiro fell asleep under Meeka's protective care. The wood spirit assured Haku she would tell him the moment she had awakened. Now, however, her mistress needed rest and he needed to clean himself up.

Rin was in Chihiro's sitting room and she fussed over the dragon, apologising profusely for injuring him.

"It's okay, I was distracted. You won."

"I hardly think being distracted by the near death of your mate-to-be counts as a fair advantage," said Rin. She disappeared into Chihiro's bathroom and emerged with a cloth and a wooden bowl of hot water. She asked Haku to sit and she started to clean his bruised and bleeding face.

"I can do this myself, Rin, in fact, after some rest I can heal it." He gasped as the hot water made his face sting.

"I made the mess so I am cleaning it up. Besides I need you fighting fit for a rematch." Haku laughed and winced at the same time.

The living room door slammed open and there stood Linca. The ex-land spirit's normally pale blue skin was purple with rage. Her eyes were pure black, white feathers billowed around her in a cloud; she had obviously just transformed from her owl form.

"I fly all the way from the basement to the practice hall, straining my wing in the process, only to find you have left. I had to find the foreman and ask him where you had gone." She stepped into the room. "You carried her through the bathhouse, Haku, in front of everyone. Half the bathhouse thinks you have murdered her. I could not contradict them because I DID NOT KNOW!" she screamed. "Would it have been too much trouble to let me know how she was?"

"Go easy on him, Linca, he was worried about Chihiro," said Rin calmly.

"He bloody should be worried!" Linca cried and stalked across the room towards the dragon, leaving a trail of feathers in her wake. "Of all the ill conceived, brainless and stupid things to do! That weapon should be safely locked away in the armoury. What possessed you to put it within her grasp?" Haku looked at the floor.

"Chihiro asked me to bring it; she likes it I think. I have warned her about it but she must have forgotten." Linca put her hands on her hips.

"When was the last time you warned her about it?" Haku swallowed and looked up into the sprite's unpitying black eyes.

"Two months ago." Linca gagged on her own rage.

"You can't expect a human to remember a small detail like that for two months. They forget things, their minds don't work like ours do, information can quickly get lost."

"We forget things too!" Rin said, feeling the need to defend human kind. She was ignored.

"You are perfectly right, Linca," Haku whispered. "It was foolish but I had no idea that the sword would be that dangerous to her. I would never…"

"Ignorance is no excuse!" Linca snapped.

"I know," Haku replied, now looking truly miserable. Rin tried to rescue the dragon from Linca's verbal onslaught.

"Linca, leave him be, he blames himself much more than you blame him. He had to break three of her ribs to bring her back and I really don't think that…"

"WHAT?" the sprite shrieked and the room seemed to grow a few degrees cooler.

"Enough!" said a weak voice. Chihiro stood in her bedroom doorway. She was breathing shallowly to avoid aggravating her chest and she looked pale and fragile. Meeka bustled after her.

"Please, mistress, return to bed. You must rest." Chihiro patted the cat-like spirit's shoulder.

"How can I rest with these banshees screaming at each other in the next room?" She shuffled painfully forward. Haku was at her side in a moment.

"Please go back to bed," he said softly.

"No," she replied as she leant on him for support. He helped her to a sofa. Linca just watched as Meeka, Rin and the dragon tried to make her as comfortable as possible. The land spirit still burned with anger but when her sister's calm gaze fixed on her she felt it start to evaporate.

"It was two ribs he broke, not three, Linca, and I'm grateful that he did. So I would appreciate it if you did not shout at him. The only idiot in this room is me." Linca opened her mouth to protest but Chihiro turned from her. She took Haku's hand and gently touched the bruised side of his face. "You are going to have a black eye," she murmured, "but I guess you heal fast." He nodded and she kissed his brow, careful to avoid the damaged skin. "Stop blaming yourself, this was not your fault."

"I nearly lost you," he whispered his voice catching.

"But you didn't," she said firmly. "It was an accident. You should be pleased; you and Linca saved my life." She turned to Rin. "And there was another advantage to my almost dying. How much do you remember, Rin?"

"Just a name," replied the spirit woman. "And a face; the face of an infant. If she is alive she will be almost full grown now, I think." Chihiro nodded and smiled.

"It's a good start," she sighed.

She then turned back to Linca who was feeling a little left out and ashamed of herself. Her eyes were back to their normal white and her skin was more white than blue. Chihiro held out a hand to her and Linca took it. Chihiro then took Rin's hand and placed it in Linca's. She then took Haku's hand and placed it on top of her sisters' clasped hands. The three spirits looked at each other, clearly puzzled.

"When I become Haku's mate we shall all be family and you three will need to learn to get along a bit better," she said quietly. "I understand it will be difficult for you all. As a bonded spirit and a former bonded spirit I know both my mate-to-be and my short, white eyed sister have little experience of family. I also know that you can't remember any family you may have had, Rin." Chihiro slipped her own hands on top and beneath the spirits' hands and squeezed them gently. "In a human family people are supposed to love and respect each other even when we drive each other crazy. You are all very different and your personalities will clash, but as family you must learn to be tolerant of each other." She slipped her hands from theirs and sat back on the sofa looking at each of them in turn. "I will not be here forever; I would hope that the bonds you form now will endure when I have gone."

"Don't say such things," Haku whispered.

"But it is true. I will die one day and you all must accept that. It would be a great comfort to me to know that I was leaving a mate and siblings behind who will look after each other." She struggled to stand and Meeka, who had been standing by the window watching all this, rushed to her aid. "I'm going to rest now, please keep your voices down." Meeka helped her to the bedroom and the door closed softly behind her.

The three spirits looked at each other almost shyly. Rin was the first to pull her hand away and the others followed.

"Do we have to start calling you 'brother'?" Linca asked.

"I don't think so," Haku smiled self-consciously. Linca sighed and hugged him briefly.

"I'm sorry I yelled," she whispered.

"I deserved it," he muttered.

"No you didn't, it was an accident." There was silence again. Rin shuddered and then chuckled.

"I feel like I've been told off by some great and powerful being."

"We have," replied Linca. "A human being; she's just made me feel like a childish imbecile."

"You get used to it," mumbled Haku. "She is quite skilled at making even the powerful, humble. She has even had Zeniba on the ropes from time to time." He looked at the two slightly shell shocked sisters.

"I need a drink; you're both welcome to join me if you wish." Rin nodded enthusiastically and Linca grinned.

"I thought you would never ask," sighed the sprite.

* * *

Chihiro heard the door to the hallway open and the three spirits leave. She smiled to herself. Meeka smoothed the blankets out around her.

"That was a beautiful thing you did for them, mistress," said the cat like spirit.

"They will need each other; if there is some sort of mysterious quest I have to go on it will be better if we can all work together."

Meeka nodded, her pink ears pricked forward. She smoothed the ginger fur down on her face and tweaked her whiskers. "It shows maturity of mind on your part I think." The wood spirit's ears flattened and her golden eyes looked anxious. She wrung her paws and finally said, "I may have done something a little misguided, mistress. Over the last few weeks you seemed so irresponsible and giddy, I thought you may be lacking parental influence in your life."

"What did you do Meeka?" asked Chihiro with a frown. The wood spirit clasped her paw like hands before her and she confessed all to her mistress. When she was finished Chihiro started to laugh, despite the pain it caused her; she could not help it. In the end she tried to stifle her giggles by clasping a hand over her mouth but even then her shoulders still shook.

"Mistress?" asked the spirit, very concerned by Chihiro's behaviour.

"It's alright, Meeka," she gasped. "Your motives were pure. I just wish I could be there when he sees it."

* * *

Yuuko Ogino sighed and unzipped the blue sports bag. The bag that she had taken to the spirit world had remained packed for over two weeks. She was usually fastidiously organised and tidy but she had avoided unpacking this bag. Somehow the act of doing so would resign her to the fact that she had to let her daughter go. She belonged to someone else now, a very attractive young man/thing with beautiful emerald eyes. Yuuko sighed again and unzipped the bag. As the man/dragon had told her, all the cuttings she had taken from the bathhouse gardens had withered and died despite her expert care. All save one. On the bedroom windowsill, in an electric propagator two fleshy leaves poked from the surface of the black compost. The leaves were bright red. She remembered taking that cutting from the base of an orchid that had blooms that changed colour with temperature. However, crossing back to the human world seemed to have altered the plant and the once green foliage had turned strawberry red. Yuuko could not wait to see what its flowers would look like. She started to unfold stale clothes and sort them into piles for washing.

She had tried to use the orchid as proof of her trip to the spirit world. Akio had remained sceptical. He said that the pressure she was under with having a daughter who was wanted by the authorities was obviously getting too much. The shame was getting to her and that was understandable. She was starting to imagine what their poor sick daughter had told them was true.

"_And some cruel individual keeps sending those letters, probably one of the neighbours' children playing a prank. If I find out who it is, I'm going to drag them straight down the police station."_ He had taken Yuuko's hands in his. "_Listen to me, I don't mean to hurt you but the police have found no trace of her. She is very probably dead."_ Yuuko had just smiled.

"_She is not dead, Akio, I've seen her. She is healthy, happy and probably very soon to be engaged to a young man who I will be proud to call a son-in-law, as inhuman as he is. You must accept what I say as truth; she was right all along and we punished her for confiding in us."_

"_That's your guilt talking; you are allowing yourself to be deluded,"_ he had said quietly.

"_No I'm not, I will be seeing my daughter again in a few months and if you don't open your mind you will be barred from her life. You won't see your grandchildren and you won't see…"_

"_STOP!" _he had yelled in her face. _"Just stop! Our daughter was mad and now she is dead. The sooner you accept that the better. No more of this; it stops now. The next letter that comes I'm burning. You will not read another one and that's final!" _He had left the house and had only returned the following morning. Yuuko thought that he had probably slept in the car. It was the first time in 26 years of marriage she had seriously contemplated divorce. Where had the carefree young man she had fallen in love with gone?

Yuuko was nearly at the bottom of the bag when her fingers caught on a sharp point. Her hand closed around something square and flat. She lifted it out of the bag and looked at it. It looked like a picture frame. She was looking at the back of it and written in the top left hand corner in close spidery writing was:

"_Show this to your husband." _

With a shaking hand she turned the frame around. An image jumped out at her, literally. Yuuko squeaked and nearly dropped the picture altogether. A perfect illustration of her daughter was standing on the canvas. The picture was in three dimensions and Yuuko could pass her hand through it but still feel the lumps and bumps of paint under her fingers. It was like a hologram; a sculpture made of light. The detail was awe inspiring. Yuuko could see the individual strands of her daughter's chocolate brown hair that spilled down her back. She could see individual eye lashes and minute pores in her skin. Her daughter was not alone in the picture. The dragon man had his arms wrapped around Chihiro's waist and Chihiro had her palms pressed flat to his chest. Yuuko's daughter was gazing lovingly into Haku's eyes and the dragon was smiling back down at her tenderly, jade eyes sparkling and his greenish hair shimmering. Whoever had created the image had captured the moment flawlessly. Yuuko's eyes filled with tears to see her daughter so happy and her heart ached with sadness. She remembered a time when she had looked at her husband like that. These days she rarely even smiled at him; things had to change.

It dawned on her that this was the perfect thing to convince Akio. He could not say this was a trick. The picture was quite obviously made of canvas, paint and wood; yet two incredibly detailed figures jumped out of it. There was nowhere to hide a power source or other mechanics; how could he deny this? Yuuko smiled. She had no idea how her husband would react to seeing his little girl in the arms of a man he did not know. Whoever had sent this was banking on a father's natural protectiveness eclipsing his deep scepticism. Yuuko's smile broadened into a grin. She strolled purposefully down the stairs. Akio was watching baseball and drinking American beer. Yuuko could not stand the weak yeasty tasting concoction and did not like the amount of it Akio drank; it was bad for his health and making him fat. She placed the picture on the kitchen table where he could not fail to see it when he went to the fridge to get another bottle. She went outside humming to herself and waited.

In the garden an hour later Yuuko heard her husband find the picture.

"AHHHH!"

He came rushing into the garden, visibly trembling, his dark eyes wide and staring. He was holding the picture in his hand and it looked as if Haku and Chihiro were standing on his fingers.

"She… She… Chihiro is…"

"Yes she is alive," said Yuuko and continued to prune back her azalea.

"But where is she?" he gasped.

"In the spirit world, like I told you," said Yuuko sweetly.

"Who?" he asked through gritted teeth, jabbing a finger at Haku.

"That's our soon to be son-in-law, I think," said Yuuko lightly.

"Over my dead body!" he hissed. "She is not marrying some inhuman thing!"

"I think you have very little say in the matter, Akio. After all, you are not her favourite person at the moment," sighed Yuuko. She put her clippers in her pocket and put the cut wood on the compost pile.

"Come," she said to her husband taking his hand. "I will make you a nice cup of tea and then I will tell you everything about my visit. Then we are going to have a little chat about us."

Akio followed his rather smug wife into the house. After hearing everything he resolved to visit the spirit world at midwinter with his wife. He would have a long talk with his daughter and a very long talk to this 'Haku,' as he called himself. Though he thought it unfair that Yuuko was insisting that he joined a gym and had to take her out this weekend. Yes he had been stubborn but there was no need for her to be nasty about it, was there?


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N This is it the last chappie! Read on and don't kill me.**

**_The Calm Before the Storm_**.

Chihiro had recovered slowly from the incident with the sword. It had shaken her more than she had admitted to Haku or her sisters. On the up side the trio seemed to be getting on much better; even Rin was making a great effort to be nice to everyone. However, with the loss of tension in the group, Rin's memories seemed to have stopped returning to her. Rin seemed happy enough for the moment so Chihiro had decided not to push her. Perhaps what she needed was a rest more than a past, for the time being.

Chihiro had taken it upon herself to find out as much about the bathhouse as possible. This meant raiding Yubaba's personal library. Chihiro was amazed at the amount of books the witch owned. She nearly damaged her barely healed ribs by laughing herself breathless after discovering a copy of the "Wizard of OZ" hidden behind a stale tome on magical theory. Spirit history was complex and time seemed to be marked in eras and ages rather than years. Obviously the reader was expected to know when each occurred and how long it was, as most spirits were probably alive when the events happened.

She persevered however, and managed to glean that Yubaba and Zeniba had been on much better terms at some point in the distant past. The twins had worked together to build a place to service Gods and spirits of every description. Not only because it was needed, but both wanted comfortable, independent lives and the money they would earn would provide this. The Lord, on seeing their hard work and the benefit their establishment would provide all spirits of the area, decided to reward them.

To Yubaba, he gave a flying cloak; a rare object of great power. To Zeniba, he gave the gold seal that Haku had stolen when Chihiro was ten. Both were objects of power and were deemed by the Gods to be well suited to their individual personalities. The seal however, was an ancient artefact that acted as a conductor for magical power, concentrating and purifying it to make the owner more adept at spells and magics. Yubaba felt she had been hard done by and voiced her grievance to the God. He became enraged and cursed them both to an eternity of crone-hood.

Zeniba accepted her fate and went to live in obscurity, content with her lot. Yubaba's ambition and greed only increased and she built a mighty miniature empire within the bathhouse. Her ambition even extended to offering herself to a Troll in return for an object that boosted her power. Bou was the result of that liaison. The Gods tried to curb her avarice by extracting a promise from her that she would give a job to anyone who asked. Again, Yubaba bent the rules to her advantage and started the practice of stealing employee's names. When word got around about the new employment prerequisite, the bathhouse had no trouble keeping staff numbers under control. But many of the lost and the desperate still came and the bathhouse prospered. The story made Chihiro sad for both sisters.

She related the story to Rin and Linca one night when they were all gathered in her room.

"It seems a little harsh," yawned Rin. "I was not as if Zeniba was ungrateful."

"Who are we to question beings of such power? They work to their own objectives; we do not know their true propose; we just get used by them," said Linca philosophically. Chihiro frowned; did she hear a hint of bitterness in her sister's tone?

"Besides, it was all a long time ago. The Gods have mellowed in their attitude since then," Rin nodded in agreement. Chihiro sat back on her bed and sighed.

"There is so much to learn. I don't think I'll ever know enough to be a real help around here."

"You are already a help around here," said Linca. "Your shenanigans with that dragon provide an endless source of gossip." Linca leaned towards Chihiro from her perch on the bed and whispered to her huskily. "Speaking of his scaly-ness, how was he?" Chihiro rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I was wondering when you would bring that up. Really, Linca, nothing interesting happened."

"That is a blatant lie!" cried Linca as if offended. "You should know better than to lie to me. My sources tell me you two were at it like dogs on heat while you were away." She shook her head and sighed. "Have you learned nothing from me?" She leaned closer and breathed into the human's ear. "If you are going to do it out of doors, have the good sense to keep your voice down. People may not see but they can certainly hear." Chihiro flushed crimson. Linca laughed at her mortified expression.

"You must be more discreet; you are starting to make me jealous."

"Stop embarrassing her, Linca," said Rin poking the spirit in the ribs.

"She needs no help from me," chortled Linca. "She is doing a very good job at embarrassing herself."

"Just because you heard a malicious rumour, does not mean it's true," said Chihiro while desperately trying to control her blushes.

"It's true," said Linca, still grinning. "I can tell by the look on your face."

There was silence for a moment and Chihiro realised denial would get her nowhere but she was not about to share the intimate details of her love life with her sisters. Knowing Linca, anything she told them would be public knowledge by the morning.

Finally Rin said, "So, was he any good?"

"Rin!" exclaimed Chihiro. Linca gave her spirit sister a quizzical look.

"I'm having a bad effect on you," she murmured.

"Well, why do I have to be the sensible one all the time?" whined Rin. "It's not fair."

"I'm not discussing this with you two and that's final!" snapped Chihiro.

"Will you discuss it with me?" said a low musical voice. The three women jumped and turned to see the unofficial Goddess of the spirit world sitting in Chihiro's windowsill.

Chihiro pursed her lips and gave the beautiful Goddess a flat look. The other two spirits seemed torn between the urge to run and the urge to prostrate themselves under the Lady's violet gaze. The Lady flicked her black tresses back behind her shoulder and smiled radiantly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot see into your dragon's realm but I got a good idea of what went on from his neighbours. Good news travels fast in this world, my dear, and juicy news even faster." She shifted and started to swing her legs. "I must say I was pleased to hear of your betrothal. It is as I had hoped; once he had had a taste of you he would make very sure no one else ever did." She put her head on one side and peered at Chihiro through the raven locks that framed her heart shaped face. "I am most pleased with you both. You will need a strong bond to face what is to come. Things will start to move now; for good or ill the prophecy will come into play."

"What is the prophecy?" asked Chihiro tightly.

"Oh, just a little something that one of the spirit world's most prolific seers came up with. It's quite old and involves an awful lot of 'maybes.' It would really be best if you did not know. Prophecies are just someone foretelling a sequence of events that _may_ happen. They are not set in stone; you still make your own choices," said the lady breezily.

"All the same, surely these events are _likely_ to happen. This prophecy is meant to give me guidance. I would like to know what I'm doing," said Chihiro with a sharp edge to her voice.

"You will know what to do when the time comes," said the Lady evasively. She stood and staggered a bit under the weight of her swollen stomach. She winced and rubbed her back.

"My ankles have been swelling lately and my back really hurts. This is normal in the late stages I take it?" grumbled the Goddess.

"How should I know?" Chihiro almost snapped. "I've never been pregnant." The Lady gave her a sharp look.

"You are displeased with me? I have done nothing but what you have asked. I bonded you so you could be with your dragon and you have the impudence to loose your venom on me?" The Goddess seemed hurt. Rin and Linca seemed to want to be anywhere else but in Chihiro's room at that moment. Both were looking at the floor. Rin plucked at the rug and Linca bit her nails.

"You bonded me for more reasons than my happiness. I am of use to you so you tolerate me and my impudence." Chihiro drew in a shaky breath. "What I don't know is why you need me." The Lady sighed.

"I know you want to know what fate may intend for you but I will not burden you with knowledge. As I said, it may or may not come to pass or only be fulfilled in part…"

"But it's likely to," repeated Chihiro.

"Probably, but in truth I don't know." The Lady's violet eyes searched Chihiro's face. "In bonding you, I knew I there was a strong possibility I would trigger the prophecy. I could have refused you but it is likely that in a few hundred years time another would come to fulfil it. I of all people know how often history repeats itself." She gave Chihiro a sad smile.

"With the connection between you and Haku I knew I could make you my instrument and guide you as I saw fit. Yes, I intended to exploit you at first, but I have decided to let you find your own path. A bit rash of me perhaps, as so much is as stake; your failure is not an option really. But I have a feeling that you must do this on your own, no matter how sorely I am tempted to direct you." She sighed and rubbed her back again.

"In bonding you I demonstrated to the entire spirit world that I believed that spirit and human could live in harmony. This is something that has not been thought possible for many millennia. Both species only dimly remember a time when we walked the earth together; the worlds were much closer then. Back before humans even evolved, the worlds were one, both dimensions coexisting in the same space-time and travel between them was a matter of thought. However, when the clever sentient creatures that were your predecessors showed up, we felt it necessary to create a distance between us for our own protection. Human species came and went and all was well until one species claimed dominance and started to change its environment. Many feared you and it was decided to slowly separate ourselves from you. Humans advanced and spirits retreated; even those bonded to the land and water increasingly shunned you. Now, contact is sporadic at best, our worlds nearly severed from one another. What many do not know, however, is that the two worlds are co-dependent and if one dies the other will also. They can never be severed, only stretched to breaking point. Things change slowly in the spirit world, Chihiro, you are a catalyst and your coming here has changed more than you can realise." The Lady shuffled towards the perplexed looking human. She touched her face, running a soft cool hand over her cheek in a maternal gesture.

"You are young, Chihiro, enjoy your youth while is it still relatively worry free. You have much to cherish in your life; I want you to do so without the weight of worlds on your shoulders." Chihiro really did not know what to think; her mind buzzed with new information, trying energetically to make sense of it all. She looked into the Lady's ageless eyes and saw compassion and quite possibly fear, although fear of what, Chihiro did not know. She felt hopelessly confused. The Lady bit her lip and then said a word in a language Chihiro did not understand, but it sounded like an expletive. It reminded Chihiro that this entity was one the most powerful beings in the entire spirit world, not just her little corner of it. All spirits who lived in every part of it, bonded or non-bonded, from Russian land spirits, to Egyptian sand sprits, to pixies from Britain, to throws in Norway; all who existed in the spirit world respected her and her mate. She may not have been truly worshiped, but she was effectively the Goddess of all things. She had more names than Chihiro had hairs on her head. For the first time, Chihiro felt humbled in the Goddess's presence, a being almost as old as the world itself.

"Oh, very well," the Goddess sighed. "I will tell you part, but not much, and your dragon will not get any more information from any creature in contact with him, no matter how much he pays them. This is your prophecy not his." The Lady looked deeply into Chihiro's eyes and her hauntingly beautiful voice echoed in Chihiro's head, excluding her sisters from the conversation.

"_Are you sure you want to know more?"_

"_Yes," _replied Chihiro firmly.

"_It will only create more questions." _

"_I beg you old one, tell me what you can,"_ pleaded Chihiro. _"I am desperate to know."_

The Lady nodded and said, _"At the end of all, however, she will have to decide between her future and the future of a world that loathes her kind. The options are numerous and the choices hard. If she can faithfully place one foot before the other, she will walk on into the dark." _

The Lady cupped Chihiro's chin in her hand and said out loud, "Don't over analyse it. It is meant to be obtuse and cryptic so none but she whom it prophesises will use it to guide her. If it was too explicit then it could be exploited by others who should not be privy to such information and it is but a few lines." Chihiro nodded dumbly. "Trust your heart, Chihiro and use your intellect. With both of these you will not go far wrong. You have my confidence, child."

With that, the Lady vanished. Chihiro folded her arms and shuddered. There was a deafening silence for some time. Finally Linca piped up.

"I don't know what she said to you and I suppose I don't really want to know from the shocked look on your face but I do know one thing."

"What?" asked Chihiro in a whisper.

"I really need a stiff drink." Chihiro smiled distractedly.

"Linca," she said, and the white-eyed spirit looked up at her. "I think that's the best idea you have had all week." Rin stood up and helped Chihiro to her feet.

"Let's steal some of green and handsome's wine," she suggested happily.

"I've got a better idea," said Chihiro, taking Linca and Rin by the arm. "Let's share it with him."

* * *

Yubaba stared fixedly into her crystal ball. Her eyes were large but they were weak these days and she needed a magnifying glass to improve her vision so she could more easily see the tiny images moving in the ball's heart. There was that scrawny little human and that cursed dragon blithely strolling through the bathhouse gardens, arm in arm. Yubaba felt a brief wave of sympathy for the human. She did not truly deserve to be caught up in the games of Gods. It was not her fault events had swallowed her up.

Then the moment of weakness passed and the witch sneered at the happy couple. The ball clouded over and the next object to appear was her despised sister's house. Her twin was a force to be reckoned with, but rarely used her power. Yubaba saw her as spineless; a bumbling meddler who refused to commit her power to steer events like any respectable Witch would have. Coward or not, her sister had her child; it had been difficult for Yubaba to leave her infant behind, but need had forced her hand. She could not have borne to accept that small share she had of the bathhouse back from Haku, who had never trusted her anyway. Had she returned, she was quite sure that the dragon would have found a way to drive her out. No, she had been right to leave; if all went well she would gain everything back, including her child. The thought of the Dragon running her bathhouse made her blood boil. What a way to repay her for all those years of her tutelage; all she ever asked him to do in return was help her out with the odd favour. No, he was a sly traitor and she wanted him to suffer.

If there had not been so much at stake she would have never disturbed the spirit whose home she shared now. It had been a dangerous move, waking him after all these years. She had known him before the darkness took him and he owed her a favour. So instead of obliterating her he had listened to her plight and to her surprise he seemed actually interested, if not sympathetic.

"Tell me of this prophecy you mentioned." His smooth deep voice seemed to cloud her mind like a warm fog. She knew he was subtly using compulsion. But she was at his mercy. Few had the power to intimidate Yubaba; the only people she truly feared were her sister, Haku, and the old ones themselves. She had recently added another to the list.

"I can't tell you," she murmured. "I am bound to secrecy by the old ones. They bound me and my sister on the day we heard the all seeing one foretell it."

"But you will tell me," he reiterated. "I must know it if I am to help you."

Of course she had told him. The words tripped off her tongue with frightening ease. He sat back and a slow smile had spread across his face.

"Now that is very interesting; very interesting. This human, she fits in well here?"

"As well as can be expected," snorted Yubaba.

"Then she must be the one." He rubbed his chin. "We must separate her from the dragon if we are to play this to our advantage."

"Then you will help me?" Yubaba squeaked. "I'll get my bathhouse back?" He had given her a pitying look.

"There is much more to be gained here than a mere bathhouse, but yes if all goes to plan you will get it back and more. It will be well within my power to reward you also."

"Reward me for what?"

"For giving me the keys to the kingdom," he said enigmatically.

Yubaba shook off the memory and gazed at the image of her son playing in the mud outside her sister's house.

"Mummy will get you back soon," she cooed to the glass. She heard the door open behind her and the harsh desert sun streamed into the room, destroying the image in the glass. She sat up and gave the small shadow spirit who had just entered a cold look.

"He wishes to see me?" It nodded silently. Obediently Yubaba stood and followed the spirit through the arid gardens to the large black fortress. The spirit escorted her to the great hall even though she was quite sure of the way by now. It opened the doors and ushered her into the only light and airy room in the entire building. The walls and columns were white marble, as was the floor. By contrast the throne that her partner sat on was black jet and stood out starkly from the white. There was no roof and the desert wind howled across the tops of the walls, almost creating a haunting melody.

The spirit she knew as Kenshin was the most powerful and ancient air spirit Yubaba had ever known. He sat stiffly on his throne and watched her as she crossed the marble floor toward him. He was young in appearance but his grey stormy eyes shouted his great age and wisdom. He had straight dark hair that was just a shade off black; it seemed more an absence of colour than an actual shade. It brushed his shoulders and framed his very pale face. Yubaba supposed he was comely but she shuddered when she met his gaze. He had seen much pain and many wars. He had endured things beyond her comprehension, but instead of ending his long life as many would have done by now, he had continued. For the last thousand years he had been hibernating; until Yubaba woke him. She realised she had given him a purpose and perhaps that was why he tolerated her. She bowed to him respectfully and he inclined his head towards her as she spoke.

"Your plan was an utter fiasco; not only are they still together, but now I find out they are to be mated." Yubaba was upset; this was the first part of the scheme and they had failed already.

"I know," came the emotionless reply.

"As I said before, we should attack openly." He shook his head, his hair almost gleaming under the pounding sun.

"It was a mission designed to fail. I did not think for one minute that the girl would fall for my trick. Human hearts are more robust than you would think."

"Then why bother at all?" the Witch almost snapped.

"To test the water and determine for myself if the bond between then was as strong as everyone is claiming."

"Why should that be important?" Yubaba suddenly wished she had not spoken.

"I am not one of your lackeys, Yubaba. Please address me in a more civil manner." The rebuke was softly spoken but it carried such weight that Yubaba started to shake.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

"It is already forgotten," he replied his tone almost affectionate. "You should know by now that I never do anything without good reason. Trust my judgement." She nodded and managed to steel herself and meet his gaze. "I needed to know if what I am planning is necessary or if less drastic measures could be effective. It does not seem like they have a chance, however, so we will follow your original suggestion."

"An all-out attack?" Yubaba's heart leapt with glee.

"Yes, but you will not be involved. This is too personal for you." Yubaba's face fell. "We are playing the long game remember?" he said quietly. She nodded trying to hide her disappointment. "Have patience; you are no match for Kohaku and have no gift for strategy."

"When will it happen?" asked Yubaba slightly sourly.

"Not for a few months yet. We need to gather our strength, but slowly enough so we do not attract attention." He sighed heavily. "Besides," he whispered looking up at the hard blue sky that was devoid of clouds. "I want them to have their moment in the Sun." He looked back at Yubaba and she nearly fainted from the intensity his stormy eyes held. "Let them be mated; that way it will be all the more devastating when I tear their blissful existence to shreds."

**A/N That's it, I am already working on part three but university must come first. Thank you to ALL my readers and reviews. Your support as always has been amazing. Forgive me if you got too emails for this, I uploaded the chapter without authors notes and I wanted to make sure I said THANK YOU. Also a big hug and lots of sloppy kisses for my Beta, se is a star. And thanks to my Hubbie too for tolerating my obsession. He's a prince among men, well to me anyway. So give me a month or so and you'll probably be seeing my name popping up again. But until then "may the road rise up to meet you and may the wind be always at your back". **

**Love Velf. **

**P.S Review replies on live journal and I don't own any of the ghibli characters, I just like to pretend I do.**

**P.S.S I humbly apologise for the cliffie but it seemed the best place to end it. Besides none of you know where I live!**


End file.
